Enigma
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: This was not what Percy had in mind when he wanted a break from his duties as Prince… ((This is the sequel to the story Prince. Please read Prince and all the Princelets before reading this story. Thanks!)) ((Rick Riordan, J.R.R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson have the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Middle Earth Saga.))
1. Chapter 1

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE Please Read_**

 **Yo! ; D Anyway, I was just curious how it would be for Percy's gang to be teleported to another realm. Since** ** _Prince_** **and the** ** _Princelets_** **were so well received, I wanted to give you guys more.**

 **This story,** ** _Enigma,_** **is just for fun, using the same background from the ending of** ** _Prince._** **I HIGHLY recommend you guys reading** ** _Prince_** **and the Princelets before this. It will be easier to understand if you do. ; ) Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for giving it a try!**

 **Ink…**

Chapter 1

Leo sighed and shook his head. "I can't figure it out. Either the Fates dropped it here to mess with us, or it's been here since the dawn of man."

I chuckled. "Being a little overdramatic on the last one, aren't you, Leo?"

He smirked. "Perhaps." He got up and dusted himself off. "Hand me that wrench, will you, Cally?"

I got him the wrench he was waving at. "Are your friends coming over to see this?"

Leo looked at me. "Calypso, I've made peace with Percy. I understand if you feel uncomfortable around him, but you have _got_ to let that pass. He's been very nice to you, and he's sorry about his actions."

I nodded. "I just…" I sighed. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable, Leo…" I walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around me. "I just…" I stamped my foot. It was hard to get out. I wasn't very good at talking with people. Large groups still frightened the Hades out of me.

"Take you time, Cally."

I took a breath. "I'm afraid of being unjust to you. I'm a Titaness, Leo. I'm afraid…"

Leo smiled sadly at me. "That you'll fall in love with him again?" I nodded.

He sighed. "There's always that possibility, but remember this, I will always be here when you come back."

I looked at him, confused. He chuckled dryly. "Percy Jackson will never stop loving Annabeth Chase. I have no fear of you leaving me for him, for the very simple reason that she wouldn't stand for him leaving her."

I nodded. I had seen first hand _just_ how close they were. They were like two bodies only using one soul.

Leo kissed me. "I don't doubt that you used to love him, but listen, you should view him as a brother."

I frowned in thought. "That's…reasonable." He kissed me again and focused his attention back on this mysterious machine.

"I wonder what this thing can do…"

 **POV Change – Annabeth**

I sighed and leaned against Percy. I was tense. Percy chuckled. "Stop worrying."

"Worrying? Who's worrying? I'm just meeting the girl who came the closest to stealing my boyfriend away from me. I'm just meeting the girl who cursed _me_ over said boyfriend! I'm just meeting the girl who possibly still holds some sort of attachment to _my_ flippin boyfriend!"

Percy had the nerve to laugh. "She didn't come anywhere close. In fact, Rachel came the closest. And besides, Calypso only cursed you in a moment of despair. Imagine staying on an island for a millennia. She is now engaged to Leo Valdez." He frowned. "I'm not condoning her, Annabeth. I am merely explaining her actions. You shouldn't be so uneasy. If anything, you should be the most assured of the both of you."

I exhaled and snuggled into his side. "Okay. You're right."

He smiled. "Of course I'm right." I rolled my eyes but kissed him anyway.

 **POV Change – Percy**

I sighed and watched the view, from outside the cab window, radically shift from concrete to nature.

It took a little while, but the cab finally arrived to the camp. We got out, assured the man that we were safe, and paid him.

Annabeth held my hand tightly. I stifled a chuckle. That would only get me a punch in the gut. Waving to the other campers, we quickly made our way to Bunker Nine. Nico and Will just solidified from the shadows as we walked up. Will looked a little pale. Nico looked fine. I chuckled.

"Go into the sunshine, Will. It'll help a lot."

He nodded and rushed shakily to the sunshine. Nico nodded to me. Things were still slightly awkward around us since his little 'you're brother is trying to brainwash you' speech, but I ignored that and smiled back. Will was fine with me. He didn't act insecure at all, which was a huge blessing from Aphrodite. Eros had left him alone.

Jason and Piper were already inside the Bunker. Hazel and Frank had arrived too. Thalia was chafing at the bit.

"Look guys, I left Lady Artemis in the middle of a hunt to see this! Can we get on with it, please?! She wants me back soon, and she also wants to know what going on."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, so does my mother."

I smiled. "Poseidon's interested too."

Clarisse scoffed. "What, are we all here as representatives for the Olympians?"

Annabeth nodded. "Zeus thought that the demigods would be less inclined to fight over this mysterious machine."

I looked around the room. Jason was for Zeus and Hera. Piper was from Aphrodite. Leo for Hephaestus. Hazel was from Hecate. Frank was for New Rome. Annabeth was from Athena.

Nico was for Hades. Will was for Apollo. Clarisse was for Ares. Thalia was Artemis'. I was from Poseidon, Hestia, and Camp Half Blood, which included Chiron _and_ Mr. D, much to my displeasure. Grover was representing himself, the Elders, Demeter, and Persephone. The Stolls were the last of our little group. They represented Hermes. Calypso was just here to be with Leo.

I sighed. Fifteen people. "Everyone's here. Leo, can you please tell us what this thing is?"

Leo stood up and cleaned his hands, brushed himself off, and straightened his posture. He looked us all in the eyes one at a time. His face was serious. Extremely somber. Suddenly, he cracked a grim smile and shrugged. "I got no clue."

He sighed and leaned against it. We all tensed. Leo chuckled. "Relax guys. This thing doesn't have an on/off switch. It's probably voice activated."

Nico did a double take. "Then should we speak _outside_?!"

I nodded. "Yeah, Nico's right. Let's go outside."

Jason snorted. "Relax Percy, that thing probably died centuries ago."

Hazel frowned. "Then why does it look brand new?"

Jason frowned in confusion. Leo nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Annabeth took a step closer. I mirrored her actions. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. "I wonder…"

I sighed. "Guys, this is useless. Let's just report back to Olympus that this thing should be put in Hephaestus' scrap yard." Nico shuddered. I winced and sent him an apologetic look. He only nodded and turned away. Will looked confused. I shrugged and turned away too. It was Nico's to tell.

Shaking her head, Annabeth frowned. "No, we should do a more thorough examination."

Rolling my eyes, I turned away. "Hazel, want me to teach you more words?" Her eyes lit up.

Hecate noted that I was a prodigy in magic and asked Poseidon's permission to train me along with Hazel more extensively. Dad agreed. I learned the Greek language of Magic faster than Hazel did because of it's similarity with the language of the Sea.

Also, Night had already taught me the language, but I wasn't telling them that. I had later asked Night if training with Hecate was wise. Night just laughed and nodded, saying that it would double my learning and possibly give me an edge later on. I didn't exactly know what she meant by that, and she never explained.

 **Guys, if any of you read** ** _Prince_** **, then this magic is** ** _exactly_** **like what Night taught Percy. Also, I will be using the same language that I used in** ** _Prince_** **.**

 **As I've mentioned before, I** ** _highly_** **recommend you guys reading** ** _Prince,_** **and the** ** _Princelets,_** **first before this story. : )**

 **Also! One main reason that I wanted to write the sequel this way was that, in** ** _Prince,_** **it was highly Percy centric. While it is still Percy centric, I will vacillate POVs between the different characters. I wanted to tighten the circle of Percy's friends again and put the gods, and Percy's godly family, aside for now.**

 **Ink...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We started going through her vocabulary list.

Hazel looked over at Annabeth and Leo. They were talking about the symbols on the control panel. I sighed. "Tell me the definition of this one."

Hazel looked down at the word I was pointing at. Her nose wrinkled. "Um…weren't those the guys that first discovered magic."

I glanced around the room before answering. Jason was bickering with Piper about meeting her father. I heard her voice getting intense in the background. Hazel's eyes flicked over to where Frank was talking with Thalia about archery as she finished her definition.

I nodded. "Yes, that's correct, they were children of Ouranos. Ouranos was said to have formed from the thoughts of Ilúvatar, or Eru. The rest is in our Greek History. However, before the Titans were formed, the Valar were the siblings of Ouranos." I shrugged. "In a manner of speaking."

Nico was arguing with Will about shadow traveling back to Will's home later. Will wanted to go the mortal way. Nico claimed it took too damn long. I tuned them out.

The machine hummed to life just when I was about to ask for another definition.

Annabeth yelped and backed away quickly. I jumped up and pulled her farther away. "Back up! We don't know what that thing will do!"

The machine started emitting light from it's control panel. _"Give your destination, please."_

Leo frowned. "Destination? What the-"

Clarisse clapped a hand on his mouth. "We are _not_ going there!" She growled.

His eyes widened. "A Portal?! Annabeth! We found ourselves a portal!"

I gritted my teeth. "Great. Terrific. How do we turn it off?"

Annabeth stared at Leo. She shrugged. "We don't even know how it turned on."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut down."

 _"Commencing shut down."_ The lights turned off.

Leo blinked. "That simple?"

I sighed. "If some things weren't simple, then everything would be complicated." I cracked a smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and groaned. "You _Seaweed_ Brain." Thalia snickered.

I smiled and shrugged. "Anyway, someone should stay here just in case it activates again."

Leo nodded. "Just a second, I want to see if it _will_ turn back on." He faced the machine and raised his voice. "Activate."

Nothing happened.

Grover shrugged. "Oops. Guess Percy broke it. Too bad. Let's go home." He took Annabeth's arm, but she shrugged out of his grip.

"You tell it to activate, Percy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Activate."

The machine turned on. I groaned. "Why am I the key?"

Clarisse shrugged. "Because you're in the middle of everything, Jackson."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Like always. Percy has to be in the middle, always the most powerful, the most talented, the most important. The most _mysterious_." He was still ticked off about the Universal thing.

I shot him a glare. "Watch it, Grace. I didn't ask for any of this crap!"

Annabeth tugged on my arm. "Percy, not now."

I sighed. "Whatever." I picked up Hazel's vocab papers. "Come on, Hazel."

I turned back to deactivate the machine when she spoke up. "Percy, what were the Valar anyway?"

I glanced at the machine. It didn't seemed to be about to do anything. "They lived in another realm that Ouranos supposedly created in order to flee Kronos."

Leo looked up. "Another realm?" We had everyone's attention. Will was about to open the door to the bunker and leave, but paused to hear my answer.

"Yeah, rumor has it that it's called Arda, or, as we know it, Middle Earth."

 _"Destination: logged. Commencing: travel."_ I turned as if in slow motion. With a shout, I grabbed Annabeth and held her close to me. Wherever she would go, so would I.

The machine started flashing the light from the panel. The panel turned black and solidified. The black square grew wider and larger. It was curiously silent.

"Deactivate! Shut down! Cancel travel! Negate order! Delete log! Stop! Cancel Order! No!" Nothing happened. I shouted to the others. "Write something down for Chiron!"

Annabeth shouted at Will. "No! Don't open the door. We don't know how far the portal can reach! We don't want to take everyone with us." Will let go of the handle.

Grover blinked and bleated. "Blah-ah-ah-ah! Why can't we just shut the door _behind_ us?!"

Thalia growled. "Not enough time, goat boy. We don't know when this thing will go."

Hazel started writing something quickly down. I felt a tug, a suction, drawing us towards the black square. It looked like oil rippling.

She only finished the first line, when suddenly we weren't in the Bunker anymore. All fifteen of us were standing in a meadow surrounded by huge trees. There were only shadows. The trees were so thick together that they blocked the sun from shining down even in the clearing.

I turned in a full circle. There were spider webs _everywhere._ "Weird."

Annabeth was shaking. "Percy…" I turned and looked down at her. Her eyes were wide. "The machine didn't come with us."

We all froze.

 **It has begun. I hope this hasn't proven to be a disappointment. : )**

 **Ink…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared at the trees. "Anyone know how to climb trees?"

Thalia sighed and shoved her bow and quiver into my hands. "Here. Hold these." She started climbing up the nearest tree. "What do you want me to do when I get up there?"

"I want you to look around and see if we're on the edge of the forest and if you can see any landmarks. Also what time it is."

Thalia nodded and continued climbing.

I yawned. Something in the air was making my head all fuzzy. I shook it. "Guys, this place is full of old magic."

Hazel nodded and shivered. "Dark enchantments. Be careful."

Nico pinched himself. "How can we combat it?"

I closed my eyes and focused on my magic. "Conla de non-ori." [Clear the not water(air).]

Hazel gave me a disapproving look. "Hecate would be most displeased that you used Sea Tongue rather than Magic."

I shrugged. "Whatever, she ain't here right now, Haz. Besides, I know it better." Hazel shook her head. What Hazel didn't know was that Night was also my teacher, and she said it was more potent than the Greek Language for Magic.

"No excuse."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, can everyone think better?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded. Her eyes widened. Her skin became bleached. "SPIDERS!"

I turned quickly and stared at monsters that were the slightly half the size of Arachne. Annabeth was shaking. I took hold of her with one arm and with my other, I drew my sword.

Riptide cut harmlessly through. "Fuck! These things are _mortal?_!" I jumped away, pulling Annabeth with me.

Leo and Jason started burning and electrocuting the spiders. Nico's sword worked. Frank turned into a large rhino and started trampling them. Grover starting causing the vines and tree roots to crush the spiders. Clarisse used the butt of her spear. I started ripping the water out of the spiders and protecting Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Will, Connor, Travis, and Calypso.

Thalia came down from the trees with an eager expression that quickly turned to horror. I threw her weapons to her. She immediately started firing her arrows and cursed when that didn't work. After that, she began electrocuting them. Glancing over at Annabeth, she made sure that the daughter of Athena was okay.

Finally, we finished off the spiders. Leo whooped. "Okay, can you guys do any natural magic? Looks like, until we get mortal weapons, some of you guys won't be able to defend yourselves."

Hazel nodded. "I can do _magic._ Spells and such, but I'll have to be with Percy when I do it." I nodded to her and smiled.

Jason spoke up. "Thalia and I can do wind and electricity. Leo can do fire. Frank can do animals."

Grover smirked. "I can do _natural,_ alright." I cackled.

I turned to Nico. "You're the one who will have to be doubly careful. You are, for all intents and purposes, a necromancer." Nico nodded.

Annabeth growled. "We're going to have to get weapons, and fast. Leo, if we got metal, could you make some?"

Leo shrugged. "I'd have to have the proper tools. Most of which I can get from my belt, but there are other things that I can't get, like a forge fire."

Annabeth sighed. Piper was pouting. Calypso shrugged. "I can use magic, but it might attract too much attention."

I snapped my fingers. "That's right! You're a goddess….err…Titanesse." She smiled.

Will looked up. "What can you do?"

Connor grinned. "Yeah, can you, like, incinerate all the bad guys? That would be _totally_ awesome."

She shook her head. "I have healing powers. I can heal any disease, and I can cause an herb to grow faster than normal and make a medicine from it." Will's eyes lit up.

"Really?!" His voice was almost giddy. Nico looked on guardedly. I chuckled.

"Okay, sweet, we have two medics. Now, Clarisse's wooden part of her spear and Nico's sword can work against mortals, or at least, these mortals. That's good too."

Thalia stiffened. "Scatter, but not too far. Someone's coming."

I hissed. "Up the trees!" Frank turned into an orangutan and scooped up Hazel. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and I scampered up the trees. Jason used the wind to lift himself, Nico, Will, and Piper up. Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Leo, and Calypso all climbed the trees on their own.

By the time we were all situated, we could see people coming.

(( _It only makes sense that demigods have advanced senses and strength, considering that they are part_ _god_.))

I held my breath and watched. What came next was probably the weirdest thing I had ever seen in my eighteen years of life, and that was saying something.

Tall humans with pointed ears and fair features entered the glade. I raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. She moved slightly in a shrugging gesture. I saw Thalia slowly raise her bow. Frank was doing the same.

Suddenly, Travis gave a shout. One of the tall humans had snapped out his hand and grabbed him.

I shouted. "Tóra!" [Greek: Now!]*

Thalia fired. Frank did too. They didn't fire killing shots, but they did slice the hands that were holding Travis. Travis bolted up another tree, out of their reach. The Elven humans were now very wary. They still couldn't see us.

The one that was wearing a leafy crown, raised his hands. "Strangers, you are in our kingdom. We were only coming here for feasting, and yet, you have spilt my people's blood." He spoke in a funny accent.

I frowned and called out. "You accosted my friend."

He shook his head. "This is a sacred glade that my people use often for feasts."

I frowned. "Your sacred glade isn't by any chance sacred to spiders?"

He stiffened. "No."

"We killed some that were trying to attack us, _if_ you noticed their corpses." I hopped out of the trees. Wary still, I did a signal to let the others know to stay where they were.

"Who are you, mortal?"

I blinked. I hadn't been called mortal in a long time. Smirking, I answered. "You can call me Nobody. Your name?" I eyed his crown. "And rank?"

"Thranduil, king of the Elven territories of Greenwood."

 **All Greek words are subject to inaccuracies. Just to let you know.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Ink…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The man spoke as if his titles meant something. I cocked my head. "Okay." I stared at his men. There were men and women, but there were no children. I frowned and then motioned for the others to come down. Clarisse hovered near the daughter of Aphrodite. She had gotten closer to Piper. I guess because of the memories of Silena.

"Percy Jackson, son of None and from the land of Nothing."

Thranduil frowned. "What are you doing in my kingdom?" His eyes caught sight of Calypso and Piper.

The other Elves were murmuring amongst themselves about them. Calypso huddled closer to Leo. I cleared my throat. "We got lost."

Connor spoke up. "We lost the path going through your woods. I suppose we're lucky that we actually came across you. We don't want to do anything but travel through. Could you show us the way? We won't harm anything unless it attacks us first."

I blinked and stared at the Stolls. They were doing their damn best to look earnest and innocent. And by Hera, it was frighteningly convincing. Thranduil looked pensive.

"Very well. Legolas, take Erendial, Falia, Dallanda, and Fereel and escort these mortals to the path." He looked at Calypso keenly. "Unless…" He turned back to me. "You are the leader of this group?"

I looked around. "Actually…"

Leo nodded. "He is our leader; he just doesn't like to admit it. He's weird that way."

Thranduil blinked and looked at me closer. I shrugged. Staring, he continued to speak. "Would you like to join our feast?"

Warning bells went off. I swallowed slightly and coughed. "And this food that your people eat, any side effects for us mortals?"

His lips twisted into a faint smile. "This mortal thinks." There were chuckles. He nodded. "Yes, but we have food and drink that you can consume safely."

"Why?" It was a bit blunt, true, but I was suspicious. This guy could be a very well hidden monster for all I knew.

He chuckled. "Because your women are pleasant to look upon."

Jason bristled and moved closer to Piper. I coughed slightly. "They're…" I search for an old term of dating. "…already spoken for."

The king sighed. "Pity." He nodded to Calypso. "She would be a perfect bride for my son." The blond, Elven man behind him stared in surprise at the king, his mouth agape.

Leo did a double take. "You mean not all of you are girls?"

Piper clapped a hand over his mouth. "He's an idiot, please ignore him, my lord." She used a slight edge of charm speak.

Thranduil looked perturbed, but he ignored Leo anyway. I sighed. Leo really was an idiot sometimes.

"If you could just show us the way to the path, I promise that you will never be bothered by us again."

There was rustling. Thalia whipped out one of her few steel tipped arrow and shot the spider before it could even break cover, before even the Elves could react. It tumbled out with an arrow through it's gut. An Elf went over and retrieved it, only to freeze. He started shouting in Elvish.

I sighed. "Form up. This might be trouble." Instantly, there was a circle of defense around those who couldn't fight without a weapon very well.

The Elves noticed our defense and stiffened. Thranduil raised a hand to calm his people. "I understand that you might think we are about to attack. It is obvious that you do not understand our tongue. We were merely commenting on your enchantments. We have never seen them before. They are very well made."

Leo blushed. He was the one who was making the Hunters' weapons now. Ever since his father showed him, personally mind you, how to weave magic into metal, and cloth. "Thank you."

Thranduil looked at him intently. "You did this work?" He took Thalia's arrow from one of his soldiers. Leo nodded. Thranduil focused his piercing gaze on the son of Hephaestus. "Can you also fashion swords?"

"Swords, daggers, bows, arrows, jewelry, crowns, armbands, shields, spears, anything." Leo shrugged. I sighed and spoke in Greek.

 _"Leo, we want to be able to leave this place, not be forced to stay by a greedy king…"_

His eyes widened. "Though, I can't do it very well. I'm just learning. My father is much better. He hasn't taught me everything yet, hardly anything at all really." Leo twiddled his thumbs and coughed.

Connor just shook his head and muttered something about horrible liars in Greek. "What he means to say, my lord, is that he is still in training. He is still an apprentice. That arrow was done with his father's help. My friend here is easily intimidated by your presence. Please pardon his stammering and ramblings."

Thranduil smiled. "You, are a very good liar." Connor blinked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I would very much appreciate it if we could leave the woods before night comes."

Thranduil looked up. The light was dimming. He shook his head. "No. It would be too dangerous for you to travel now." He eyed Leo again. "You will stay at my palace tonight and leave in the morning."

Annabeth spoke up. "We would not want to interfere with your feast, my liege."

He smiled. "You would only be interfering if you refused to join us."

"Out foxed." I muttered. I sighed. "We cannot say no to such a… _generous_ offer."

Thranduil chuckled and led the way. In no time, the table was set and the food was served. I motioned for all of us to come around me. "Be careful what you drink."

"No shit, Sherlock." Clarisse muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Annabeth sighed and spoke quietly. "Calypso will guide you. She'll probably have the best resistance to everything. Let her taste something first and then, if she signals that it's okay, you can drink or eat it." They all nodded.

The feast began. I was seated nearer to Thranduil's right. I was actually sitting beside his son, Legolas.

We didn't talk.

Annabeth was seated beside another Elf. In fact, we were all scattered around the tables. No doubt the Elves were instructed to do so by some subtle signal of their king's. I sighed and shook my head.

"The wine does not agree with you…Percy?"

I turned to face Legolas. "Oh no, it's delicious. I'm just thinking about the long journey that we have ahead of us."

Legolas nodded. "What is your destination?"

I frowned. I racked my brain for any memory of the map of Middle Earth. Hoping that it would be in the right direction; hell, I was hoping it would even be a place in Middle Earth! I answered slowly. "We're traveling to Rohan." That was on Middle Earth, right? The town where all the horse riders lived?

The Elf Prince frowned. "What were you doing on the Old Forest Road? It is completely out of your way."

I lifted my hands in a helpless gesture. "As we said, we were lost." He nodded dubiously. I cursed myself. I should have said something else.

 **Comments are energy drinks to a writer! ; D**

 **Ink...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Legolas didn't speak for a while until the sixth round of wine had been served; however, only the elves were drinking their sixth round. We were still drinking our first or second.

I sipped my wine slightly and placed my hand on top of the goblet to prevent the ever hovering, Elf, waiter-dude from refilling it. The guy was constantly hovering just out of my sight and over my shoulder. I gritted my teeth and stopped myself from throwing my glass at him.

Legolas waved the Elven humming bird away. "What do you plan on doing in Rohan? You are not merchants? Is there trouble in the West that we have not heard about?"

I shook my head. "We're going to Rohan in order to start a new life. Nothing political, just personal. I've had experience with horses. In fact, we're all very good with horses and breeding horses, except Nico." I pointed to the dark boy. "Animals dislike him."

Legolas nodded and then gave me a polite smile. "Could you look at my horse for me? I don't know if you're a doctor, but perhaps you can tell me what ails him?"

I shrugged. "I could try. You're right though; I'm not a doctor." I smiled. Legolas nodded and motioned to an Elf.

"Bring my horse closer." He rose from the table and nodded to his father. I rose too, and also nodded to Thranduil.

I saw a beautiful white horse. I smiled and reach out slowly. Time to see if I still had a connection. _"Can you hear me, friend?"_

The horse whinnied and skittered back, startled. I laughed slightly and edged closer.

 _"My lord! My Prince! You are the son of the my creator!"_

 _"I am. My name is Percy. And your name?"_

 _"Banshiel, my Prince."_

 _"What is making you ill?"_

The horse limped forward and butted his nose against my hand. I smiled and rubbed him fondly. He nickered.

 _"My leg is weak, but I eat all the food they give me."_

I frowned. Keenly aware that all the Elves were watching, and even my friends were too, I carefully made my face blank as if I wasn't having a conversation with a horse. I moved slowly to the horse's flank and lifted the leg that he had referred to. I frowned some more.

 _"Where does it hurt?"_

 _"Where you are touching."_

I pressed down on the hoof and pain flared through my link with the horse. I winced and nodded. Standing, I motioned to Legolas.

"His hoof is cracked. It's almost impossible to see, but it goes deep into his foot."

Legolas paled. "And I have ridden him when he is in such a condition?!"

I smiled. "I doubt the horse even knew what was causing him pain. You shouldn't feel guilty."

Legolas shook his head. "Truly, you will fit in very well with the Rohirrim."

I ducked my head. "Thank you." I looked at my hands. They weren't clean enough to eat with anymore. Another Elf quickly approached and held out a bowl for me to wash my hands in. I smiled my thanks and washed my hands.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful mortal women, a talented black smith, an archer that could rival the Elves themselves, and now a horse tamer. You are a very versatile group."

Annabeth didn't even notice his comment. She was too busy butting heads with an Elven philosopher. He was arguing with her politely, and she was pointing our fallacies in his logic.

Thranduil blinked. "And now a philosopher." I chuckled.

The feasting went well into the night. I was constantly on the watch to prevent the Stolls from drinking too much, or Clarisse from picking a fight.

I was mentally exhausted by the time they showed us to our rooms that night. Thranduil nodded to me. "I shall see you in on the morrow."

I nodded. "Seeing us off, I hope, my lord?" My smile was edged with suspicion.

He just smiled. "If I cannot persuade you to stay longer, you have been very pleasant company for my court."

I smiled and bowed. "Isn't that what they say to jesters as well?"

Thranduil actually laughed slightly at this. I smiled and turned and left for my room. An Elf showed me the way.

I looked at my room. It was elegant. I sighed and removed my…I looked down and realized that I wasn't wearing any jeans or T-shirt. I blinked.

"That damn machine must have changed our clothes!" I breathed out.

I was slightly concerned that I hadn't noticed the difference. I shook my head and slipped out of my tunic and trousers. I check and found a small, thin material that was covering my…embarrassment. I decided to sleep in that, but I kept my tunic and pants close at hand, under my pillow.

 **Morning – POV Change**

Thranduil looked at the servant. "I told you to collect all their clothes on the pretense of having them cleaned. Where is their leader's clothes?"

The Elf could only lifted his hands helplessly. "We couldn't find them, my king!"

Thranduil looked up when he heard chuckling. Percy cocked his head. "I'm sorry. Was I not suppose to hear that?"

Thranduil sighed. "Where did you hide your clothing?"

The green eyed mortal laughed delightedly. "Under my pillow." His smile turned lethal. Thranduil's blood chilled. The boy looked deadly, as if he could wipe out Thranduil's entire guard single handedly. He probably could.

"I would appreciate it if my friends were given their clothes back."

Thranduil smiled. "Unfortunately, I have already sent them to be cleaned."

The boy frowned. "I see. How soon will they be cleaned and returned?"

"A few hours."

Percy shook his head. "What do you want from us, King of the Greenwood? What do you want from us?"

Thranduil smiled and leaned forward on his throne. "I want what you have to offer." He relaxed onto his throne. "Your group is filled with extremely talented young mortals, women who are far too beautiful to _be_ mortal, and you, who should be called the King of Mysteries." Thranduil smiled cunningly. "I want to know what and who you all are."

The boy chuckled. His laugh was dark, low, and foreboding. "That isn't wise." He stared at Thranduil hard. "Some secrets should be left as secrets."

Thranduil blinked in surprise. He schooled his features and nodded slowly. "True. But how will we know what should be kept secret and what shouldn't if we don't know all the secrets first?"

Percy stepped closer. His green eyes widened and filled with pure innocence. "Don't you trust me, my lord?"

Thranduil reared back at the sudden change of manner. Gone was the cynical human who looked as if he had seen and grown tired of everything the world had to offer. Gone was the boy with an old man's eyes. Here was a young mortal who was filled with wonder and adventure, completely opposite of what he looked like before.

Percy started laughing. "What you wish for is impossible, King." He smirked. "How will you know what is truth and what is lie?" Percy turned and left Thranduil's hall. His mocking voice echoed through the chambers. "My friends should have their clothes within five hours." He left. The door banged quietly shut.

Thranduil exhaled. All the oxygen seemed to leave with the boy. "He is no mere mortal." Thranduil spoke quietly.

 **Is Percy getting too serious? I've noticed that he wasn't as funny in the Heroes of Olympus series…is he still in character? Am I growing paranoid?**

 **Ink…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **POV Change – Percy**

I sighed and looked out the window. Everything was rock and trees. A copper haired Elf came up to me. "King Thranduil wishes to speak with you."

I nodded and turned around but stared at her. "What is your name?"

"Tauriel."

I nodded. "Okay…" I shook my head and quickly left the room, ignoring her confusion. My friends were already gathered there. I nodded to the king. "I was told you wanted to speak with me."

Thranduil nodded. "As you see, your friends are all clothed in clean clothes. I have fulfilled my end of the bargain."

I frowned. "What bargain? Enlighten me." I was glad for my mother's lessons now.

Thranduil looked at me. "One of you would stay here until harvest, in five months time, and the others would carry on to Rohan."

I looked at him. Clarisse growled something in Greek. I sighed. "Piper is my bargainer. I'll leave our freedom and enslavement in her capable hands."

Piper stepped forward. She slowly eased into her charm speak. Not giving commands but nudges. It seemed to be working until Thranduil's smile vanished. He blinked and shook his head. Standing sharply, he glared at Piper.

"Enchanting me will not win you a passage through my kingdom!" He roared.

Piper backed away behind Jason. I sighed. "Had to give it a try."

Thranduil stared at me. "Sorcerers."

I snorted my eyes. "You have no idea."

Leaning forward, Thranduil stared at me. "Then give me an idea."

I stared at the Elf. "No."

He reclined. "Very well." He motioned to one of the guards. "Take the blonde girl with grey eyes and lock her in the dungeons." He smirked. "He seems to prefer this one."

"Fastel de Elf dussel-pan frackha-ba emtumbra babak elliunlo-dak!" [May the Elf who touches my love, burn until his skin is black!] The spell slipped from my mouth before I could think. The Elf touched Annabeth and screamed. His skin turned black and smoked. Falling to his knees, he clutched at his arm.

"Brangla de lannens ella takhuns-pan du-Il!" [Deliver the lives of my enemies to me!] My voice was low and lethal. The room had gone cold. I was about to name the names needed to complete the spell, when Hazel shouted at me.

"Percy enough! This man needs medical attention!"

I breathed and exhaled. "Stolpla." [Stop/discontinue] Turning to the Elf, who I burned with my spell, I whispered a few words and healed him.

The Elf's hand was completely normal again. Everyone breathed a little easier. Annabeth moved closer to me. "Percy, you have to get a hold of your anger! It's only going to make the situation worse!"

I nodded slowly and took a breath and looked at Thranduil. "What is your decision?"

Thranduil stared at me. "You are to leave my kingdom and never return to it."

I smiled, completely satisfied. "Excellent."

He stared at me fiercely. "Keep your secrets, wretch! However, you will find no allies among the Elves of Greenwood."

I nodded and bowed a mocking bow. "I would not wish to uproot you from you homeland and cause you to travel just to help little old me." I laughed deridingly. My old cynicism was back. Annabeth touched my arm quietly, and I instantly calmed down.

"Lan-aga telias, Elf King. Fastel de lit-silvs lialer telia-on et lial piut kuklas-aga."

Thranduil stiffened, wondering if I was giving another curse. Annabeth shook her head in exasperation at me and translated. "Fare thee well, Elf King. May the stars look upon you and see only good fortune."

I smiled. "Thank you for giving us passage and permission to go through your land. I also thank you for inviting us to your feast."

Thranduil nodded and raised his hand regally.

We left the palace quickly and made very good time as we trekked through the forest.

Thalia was amazing for us when we broke through the woods. She was the camper. She told us what to food get and what berries to pick, what branches and wood to get. She was a huge asset. We wouldn't have lived long without her.

 **Three days of trekking – POV Change – Annabeth**

I sighed and stared at the stars. Jason and Thalia were loving their new sibling bonding time. Connor and Travis had actually watched the Lord of the Ring movies. And they had read _all_ the books of J. R. R. Tolkien's a thousand times, in Greek of course. They were coaching us. We were lucky to have them. It seems that help was coming from an unlikely place. I didn't even know they could read!

Tasting his concoction, Leo shook his head and put some more seasoning in the stew he was making. Turned out, Leo was an _excellent_ cook. He and Calypso were our chefs.

"So, what we need to do is find a place, a calendar marker, to identify the time frame we're in?" I asked.

Travis nodded. "Connor and I will probably be able to give you guys a good idea of what places to avoid once we find out what year this is. Cause, if the Fellowship of the Ring is just about to start, then we're in some deep shit."

Connor snorted. "Rohan, Gondor, the Shire will all be completely unsafe for us if we want to avoid the shadow of Mordor and the orcs." He shrugged. "Personally, I'm perfectly happy to avoid all contact with orcs."

Clarisse snorted. "I want to have at least _one_ crack at them. See how tough they are compared to the regular brand of monsters we face." She threw a stick into the fire.

Nico regarded her. " _You,_ daughter of Ares, are suicidal." Everyone snickered at that.

Percy walked up with Will. Both were carrying deer skin pouches that Thalia and I helped make. Grover had nearly thrown a fit when we did that. Percy was the only one who could calm him down, explaining that the deer had died painlessly and nothing was going to waste. Even the antlers were being used. Fashioned into daggers of sorts for Piper, Hazel, and myself.

Percy flopped down beside me with a sigh after giving the water-skins to Leo. "Couldn't we camp closer to the river? What river is that called by the way?"

Travis unfolded a map that he had somehow nicked from Thranduil's palace. "Anduin. It's often referred to as the Great River."

 **I hope you all are enjoying this. I certainly am enjoying writing it!**

 **I owe all of you an apology. I haven't updated _any_ of my stories in nearly a month. I know it's frustrating to keep checking and finding nothing has been posted. I know that, as an writer, I have a certain obligation to fulfill with updates. I know. And I'm sorry. **

**I found that I couldn't balance my life anymore. Last month, and this month, are still insane. I bit off more than I could chew, and I had to let some things go, including my writing and social life.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry. All updates for _all_ my stories _will_ be erratic from here on out. This story _will_ be finished. I simply cannot guarantee if it will be finished soon.**

 **Thank you for all your patience,**

 **Ink…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy's eyes clouded over as he looked at the stars. His breathing quickened. I leaned over and kissed him.

"They're safe now, Percy. They can see the stars."

He smiled. "How is it that you know exactly what I'm thinking?"

I smiled down at him. My blonde hair was framing my face. "Because I know you, Seaweed Brain, obviously."

He laughed and pulled me down on top of him. We kissed gently, just enjoying the feeling of holding each other. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He tucked his chin on top of my head and stared at the stars. "Silvs."

"Hmm?" I nuzzled his throat.

"You know, the stars are called silvs in Sea Tongue. Triton said once that the first time the Mers saw the stars, they thought they were seeing another layer of the ocean."

I moved up and frowned. "What?"

Percy chuckled. "The Ancient Mers first thought that the water was one layer of the ocean, The Great Ocean. The air above the water, was another layer, another type of water, and then the stars showed yet another layer of The Great Ocean."

I chuckled. "When did they figure out they were wrong?"

He frowned slightly. "They were never wrong. From a certain point of view, our whole world is an ocean. You know the expressions. 'Lost in an ocean of people.' Or 'Inundated with homework'. Everything goes back to the Sea. Everything returns to the water."

Jason laughed from where he was sitting beside the fire. "So you say, Perce. But isn't the old expression, 'from dust to dust'?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm a child of the Sea. I will return to the Sea when I die."

I stiffened. "Wait. No. Percy, is that what your father said?"

He nodded, looking confused.

"Percy! Will you not go to Elysium if he doesn't catch you or me in time?" My eyes were wide. My voice was faint. He chuckled.

"Relax Annabeth. I'll go to Elysium. Don't worry. Poseidon would never separate us. He knows how much you mean to me, dussel ella lannen-pan." I blushed.

Leo frowned. "What did you say?" His brown eyes turned mischievous. "Something naughty?"

Percy just laughed. "I called her, 'love of my life'." His eyes twinkled. "But I _can_ call her something naughty, if you want me to."

Clarisse snorted and muttered something about everyone around her being so cheesy. I rolled my eyes and kissed Percy firmly. He smiled and pulled me back for another kiss.

 **POV Change – Hazel**

I didn't know anything about Lord of the Rings. Frank wasn't into action films, wars being too real for him because of his mother and his life. I wasn't born during the innovation of motion pictures and…what was it called? CGI? I didn't know anything about it.

I sighed and looked at Nico. He smiled encouragingly at me. I shuffled closer to him. Only Will and myself were allowed to touch him for prolonged periods of time. I smiled.

"Nico, do you think my abilities will ever become necessary?"

Nico nodded quickly. "Definitely. You and Percy both will be needed. Leo too, I imagine."

I sighed. "Percy's learning magic so quickly. I didn't think it was possible."

Nico frowned. "Yes…I think he's learning a little _too_ quickly. I smell something fishy about that…and it's definitely coming from the Fish Prince."

I frowned and lifted my head off his shoulder to stare at him properly. "What do you mean?" I turned and looked at Percy, who was too busy kissing and talking with Annabeth to care about anything spoken around him.

"Percy's got flashes of cunning, but he isn't intelligent. He leaves that to Annabeth. He's got smarts in battle and leadership and street life, but when it comes to book learning, he's usually left behind in the dust. Why not now? Why is he suddenly the 'A' student? It doesn't add up." My brother scowled.

I blinked. "That's right…"

Nico glared at Percy. "Always keeping secrets from us. Always holding back. Why does everyone think he's the perfect leader?"

I sighed. "Are you sure that you aren't ever so slightly biased against him, Nico?" Nico confused me a lot. One second he's defending Percy to his last breath and then the next, he's attacking Percy viciously.

My brother vented a violent sigh. "No. I'm not sure. I probably am." He shrugged. "Everyone has a bias."

I nodded. "True."

 **POV Change – Connor**

I stared at my brother. "Um…Trav, do you think we could get away with going down the Anduin past Lórien? She won't notice us, right?"

Travis winced. "Yeah, the last thing we want is for her to discover these guys." He jerked his thumb over at Percy, Jason and the other children of the Big Three. "She'd have a heyday with Nico, the _Necromancer_." He deepened his voice all mock scary-like.

I sighed. "It's too much of a risk, but it'll take even longer if we walk it. Plus the terrain isn't all that nice for walking. Most of it is rocky with tree roots just waiting to trip you and spill all your gear."

Trav snickered. "We'll have to ask Percy and Leo if boats can be made."

I cocked my head. "Well, I was just thinking that Percy could transport us by solidifying the water like Clarisse told us he did once."

Travis stared at me. "Dude, he would get tired fast! _Exhausted_ even!"

I winced. "Right. Boats it is." We turned to the group.

Travis started speaking. "This river, the Anduin, goes straight past Rohan. Con and I figured that we could hitch hike on it and get there faster."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "With what boats?"

I shrugged. "We were thinking that you could build them with Leo's help."

He stared at us. "There's only one hitch. I can't build a boat."

Annabeth stirred. "Don't be so quick to think that Percy. Have you ever tried?"

He shook his head. She sighed. "Then how do you know? You didn't know that you could magically steer a ship before Blackbeard's. You didn't know you could know the exact bearing we had until then either. Perhaps, you can build a boat without really thinking about it?"

He shrugged. "Worth a try. Do you know what the water will be like on the river?"

Travis and I gave him blank looks. "Huh?"

Percy sighed. "I'll have to know how sturdy the boat will have to be. Will it need more balance? Will the water be swift? Rapids? Calm?"

We looked at each other and then back at Percy. "All of the above."

He fell back onto the ground. "Terrific."

 **Thank you all for the wonderful comments!**

 **Ink...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Two days later, after gathering provisions and hunting – POV Change – Leo**

I stared at Percy. "Um…what _are_ you doing?"

"Looking at it."

"I can see that."

"You're looking at me looking at the materials."

I stared and then shook my head. "Have you even used a hammer before?" My voice was slightly edgy. I don't like sharing construction projects.

He gave me an irritated glance. "Yeah, when I had to repair stuff around the house."

I blinked. "Doesn't Paul do that?"

"He does _now_ , but he wasn't always around was he?" Percy turned completely and stared at me. "Don't look at me like I'm some kind of idiot, Leo. You may be the best mechanic and inventor of all the demigods, but don't let it get to your head. Compliments from the gods always gets to demigods' heads." He spoke that last sentence in a mutter.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, like that _never_ happened to you."

He stiffened. His eyes clouded over. "The mirrors…" It came out as a whisper.

I frowned in confusion. "Percy?"

He jolted. Moving away from me quickly, he moved closer to the materials. Planks of wood, shaved skins, nails, water proofing sap…everything he had claimed that we needed or could use as a replacement. He frowned.

"It _won't_ happen. I won't let it."

I was starting to get a little worried now. "Um…Percy, are you going through a flashback? Because I have zero experience in helping PTSD patients. Should I get Annabeth?"

He turned slowly and stared at me. For one terrifying moment, it was just like when he was detached and drowning in the gods' power.

He didn't know me.

He didn't recognize me.

Then he blinked.

And smiled.

"Naw, I got this." He straightened. "Tolienla-ion wiuv darsh-us. Tolienla-ion fiet criaftis-aga." [Assemble into what I need. Assemble into five good boats.]

The materials flew together and sawed itself, sewed itself, hammered itself, and fitted itself together. All of it formed into five sturdy, water proof boats fit for any type of water travel.

I stared and then threw down my hammer. "That is _so_ cheating!"

Percy started laughing. "It isn't cheating if it gets the job done! Besides, I just saved you back breaking labor and long days of work!"

I paused and then nodded. "Fine. I forgive you." He did a double take.

"Forgive me?"

I was already walking away. Percy snorted in amusement.

 **POV Change – Percy**

I felt like hitting myself with Leo's biggest anvil. I _shouldn't_ have said anything! Leo will mention it to Piper; Piper will comment about it to Jason, and Mr. I've-got-to-be-involved-in-everyone's-affairs Grace will want to _discuss_ it with me.

I growled. I was _fine_. I was doing fine. No relapse. No flashbacks. No cracks in my amnesia. I was fine! Ouranos was teaching me how to combat Night's influence!

I. Was. Fine.

I turned back to the boats and sighed. Night would be proud. I mixed verbal magic and ethereal magic together. Meaning, I mentioned the words 'boat' and 'five', but the boats fashioned after what I had in _mind_ not from what I _said_.

I smiled and noted that the tide would come in around three hours and lift the boats off the ground. I nodded and tied all five of them off.

I made a mental list of who would go where, balancing the weight of the gear along with it. My boat would have the most gear since only Grover and Annabeth would be with me. Nodding again, I moved back over to the camp site.

"Okay guys. Here's how we're going to sit in the boats. Boat number one will have Leo, Calypso, Hazel, and Frank. Boat number two will have Jason, Piper, Clarisse, and Thalia. Boat number three, will have myself, Annabeth, and Grover. Boat number four will have Nico, Will, Connor, and Travis. This is distributed by weight. I know for a fact that all of you can paddle and steer a boat, because I was the one who taught most of you all how to survive on water. Any questions?"

Jason nodded. "I have one. I wasn't taught in the Greek camp, and I can't drive, steer, or paddle a boat to save my life."

I sighed. "Thalia, Piper, and Clarisse know how. You'll act as watch. Alert them, and anyone close, of boulders in the water, oncoming rapids, or orcs on the coast. Anything that might be a danger."

I turned to the others. "Those of you guys who aren't comfortable with paddling, you'll be watch. Okay?"

Everyone nodded. I continued speaking. "Boat four, that is, Travis' and Conner's boat, will be in the lead. You guys have the map and the knowledge. Annabeth, Grover, and I will take up the rear to watch for any signs of trouble from the shore or your boats. Thalia's boat will be close to Travis and Conner's boat. She's got the experience camping and trekking through the wild. Leo's boat will be behind Thalia's. Everyone okay with that?"

Annabeth smiled at me. "You certainly have all this figured out, don't you Seaweed Brain." She grinned.

I smiled back.

 **Just in case it was unclear (ant…boot…), here's the list:**

 **Boat #1**

 _Leo, Calypso, Hazel, and Frank_

 **Boat #2**

 _Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Thalia_

 **Boat #3**

 _Percy, Annabeth, Grover_

 **Boat #4**

 _Nico, Will, Connor, Travis_

 **Here is the run down on who has what abilities:**

Powers Using Nature ; _Magic User_ ; Talented Mortal

Jason, _Piper_ , Leo, _Hazel_ , Frank, Annabeth, _Percy_

 _Nico_ , _Will_ , Clarisse, Thalia, _Grover_ , Connor and Travis, and _Calypso_

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this. Don't worry, the plot will show itself soon. This is all pretty much survival on the Demigod Gang's part right now.**

 **Ink…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **POV Change – Percy**

Everything was good and nice and then wham, everything was suddenly not so good or so nice.

Travis and Connor were doing an okay job guiding us. I was able to calm the river and tame it so the rapids wouldn't swamp the boats. However, it soon came to my attention that Hazel wasn't a very good swimmer. She'd learned, but she wasn't all that great.

How this came to my attention was when her boat overturned. Leo, Calypso, Frank, and Hazel all took a tumble. I was instantly out of my boat and swimming over to them.

Using the water, I righted the boat and swept the, now loose, supplies back to us. I helped them back into the boat by solidifying the water. When three of the four people were in the boat, I looked around for Hazel and saw her struggling downstream. Frank shouted her name in panic.

I submerged and propelled myself by twisting the currents around me. She had been caught in an undertow, a particularly strong one. I doubted even Jason or Clarisse could have gotten out of it. I grabbed her and pulled her to the closest shore. It was rocky and the trees grew right up next to the water.

"You okay, Haz?"

She nodded. Her teeth were chattering. I frowned and attempted to do something that I hadn't been able to do yet. I focused on the water and tried to warm it. Nothing happened.

I growled in frustration. "I'm trying to warm the water around you, but it isn't working."

I thought about the words that I would need to speak to do it, but Hazel smiled. "It's fine, really. I'll just have to change clothes."

Frank's boat floated up. "Hazel! Are you alright?!"

Hazel nodded. I wrapped an arm around her. "Do you want me to carry you to the boat?" She nodded again. I lifted her and carried her to the boat. "Lucky thing it isn't winter time."

Hazel gave a groan. "Lucky is an understatement." I chuckled and deposited her into Frank's arms. All four of them were shivering slightly. I frowned and tried again. Focusing on the water, I imagined it steaming slightly.

Calypso gave a shout. The water was evaporating off of her. Leo grinned. "Sweet! Are you doing this, Perce?"

I nodded and relaxed. The water was gone, and they were no longer shivering. "Did that help?"

They nodded and grinned. Calypso smiled gently. "Could you possibly do that for our supplies?"

I shook my head. "I'll just draw the water off of it."

Frank frowned. "Why didn't you do that for us?"

"Too risky. I don't want to draw too much water off of you and dehydrate you. I haven't been able to master differentiating that yet. I've only ever used it to kill."

He nodded. I pushed them off and then swam back to my own boat. I answered Annabeth's and Grover's silent question. "Hazel got caught in an undertow. She's fine. Everything's good. Let's go."

Annabeth signaled Travis. All the boats stopped drifting and started moving forward again.

Grover frowned. "How did they get swamped in the first place?"

"Frank was leaning too far over the side."

Annabeth chuckled.

Grover was the one who saw them first. "Percy! Elves!"

I turned quickly and saw Elves in the taller trees, watching us. I caused the currents to push me up to Thalia's boat. "Elves are watching us."

She grimaced. "I _don't_ like those pointy-eared bastards." We kept moving. I pushed Thalia's boat up close to Travis and Connor's. She asked them what the Elves were doing there. I watched as they had an intense conversation.

Thalia let her boat drift back to mine. Piper spoke up first. "Travis says that these guys are different from the Mirkwood Elves. They say these guys are from the woods called Lórien. We're traveling past Lórien now."

Thalia nodded. "The kingdom or nation or whatever is called Lothlórien. They have a Queen named Galadriel and a King named Celeborn. Supposedly, those guys are extremely powerful in magic."

I grimaced. "Fuck. Just what we need."

Grover gave a pleased sigh. "This place is nice though. Very nice. I like it here."

I gave Annabeth a worried look. "Uh…G-Man, now is not the time to go all Lord of the Wild on us."

He blinked. "Sorry."

I turned back to the others on the other boat. "Tell Travis to keep paddling-"

Jason shook his head. "Percy, we're all getting really tired. We _need_ to stop and make camp."

I scowled. "I don't want to stop on Elven land."

Thalia sighed. Clarisse spoke up. "We'll keep watches. We have to rest, Jackson. Hazel and a few others are about to pass out. We've been traveling since dawn and it's _evening_ now."

I sighed again and nodded. "Fine. Watches." Thalia signaled the others to pull up and beach the boats. She chose a nice even ground, and we followed her. I looked around tensely.

Annabeth touched my shoulder. "Percy, why do you not like the Elves so much?"

I sighed. "Remember what I told you about Night blessing me?"

She nodded. Our voices were quiet.

"Night is the goddess of all that is dark. The Elves are the embodiment of all that is Light. We clash, Annabeth. Ouranos is of the stars and galaxies, but that is the only thing that makes me similar to the Elves."

She sighed. "I understand. When are you going to tell the others?"

I shook my head. "They don't need to know about Night and Ouranos. The gods don't know, and never will. Night and Ouranos have bound me not to tell them."

She pursed her lips but nodded anyway. "It's not only your secret to keep."

I smiled and kissed her. "I'll be fine. Really."

She sighed and nodded.

 **Sorry about this being late!**

 **Ink...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **POV Change – Galadriel**

I looked upon my husband and frowned. There was a dark power in our lands. Standing, we summoned the captain of our guard.

"My Lady?"

"Something is approaching us. Keep a watch. We need to know." He bowed and left.

Celeborn looked at me. "We cannot allow this evil to roost in our lands."

I shook my head. "No. It is _dark_. This power is dark, not evil. It is…strange. I have not foreseen this." I frowned. "I have not sensed such power in my lifetime. Not even he feels like this."

Celeborn frowned. "Maiar?"

I shook my head. "They are gone. No. It is mortal, but yet, it is not. It is blocked from me." I shook my head again. "I do not like not knowing. I must find out."

He nodded. "Perhaps we should contact the Council?"

I nodded distractedly. "Yes. Tell Elrond a dark presence has entered our realm. I do not know what it is."

My husband nodded and left. I turned by gaze to the river Anduin. _'Are you evil as well as dark, creature?'_

 **POV Change – Percy**

I winced and growled. "She knows." Annabeth frowned with worry. The Stolls had told us all about Galadriel.

"Percy, the others are exhausted. We've been pushing them harder than ever now."

"Yeah, don't you think they need an explanation?" I sighed when I heard Nico's voice.

He was crouching beside Hazel's sleeping form. I didn't turn and look. "About what in particular?" I really didn't need this right then.

"Your magic for one. And your mysterious affiliation with all things dark. I've heard the ghosts whispering and gossiping about you for some time now. Some say that you've been blessed by a mysterious god."

I turned and looked at him. "For such a secretive person, you sure do demand a lot of answers from others." I was using the voice that Triton coached me to have. The voice of a Prince. It was a defense mechanism now.

Nico blinked. I stood and hissed at him. "Do you think yourself so important that you deserve all the answers?!" My anger was bringing out my court training. Whenever I got too angry, I started speaking like Triton. Nico growled back at me, the sound reverberated deep in his throat. He never did like Triton.

I glared at him. "I'm tired of your little, pity parties and demands. You have thousands of secrets! You _lied_ to me! When I _needed_ a friend, you pretended you didn't know me!" I was shouting now. Annabeth touched my arm, but I shook her off. I was angry now.

Will's eyes widened, and he rushed to Nico's side to calm him down. It didn't work. The ground started emitting foggy mist. The air turned cold. I growled. The wind picked up and the water started to get choppy.

"You're the leader, Percy! Leaders aren't suppose to keep secrets from-"

"WHEN HAVE I _EVER_ WANTED TO BE THE LEADER?!" I roared. My control flickered. The wind was nearing hurricane strength. "WHEN HAVE I _EVER_ ASKED FOR EVERYTHING THAT WAS FORCED UPON ME?!"

Nico screamed at me. "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU WANTED TO BE ONE OR NOT! YOU _ARE_ ONE, AND YOU HAVE TO STEP UP TO THAT ROLE!"

I was suddenly up close and in his face. "And who made you my conscience?" I whispered. "What makes you think that I need _you_?" My voice was cold. My eyes were detached and harsh. I started laughing, mockingly. I couldn't control myself. The influence from Night was infecting me. The very influence that I was struggling to overcome. All of Ouranos' advice left my mind.

Nico's eyes widened. I stared at down at him. "A little boy who has a lot of power." I laughed lowly. Walking around him, I looked him up and down. "You know _nothing_ about me. You know _NOTHING!_ " Nico winced. I glared at him. "Do you honestly think that you _deserve_ to know my secrets? When you've done nothing but _lie_ , _deceive_ , and _betray_ me?! You ask me to _trust_ you when you don't give me _your_ trust!"

Nico lowered his gaze. I stared at him and then gasped. I fell to one knee. Annabeth was calling my name, but it sounded distant.

My mind was filled with the image of a pale, ghostly, beautiful woman. _'You have darkness shrouding your soul, Young One.'_ I turned slowly and stared at the woman. She was barefoot. Elf soldiers surrounded her. A tall man stood beside her.

Travis gasped something about Galadriel.

I didn't break eye contact with her.

 _'Your anger is black. Your power is much. Yet, there is a candle of light in your core. Who are you?'_

I gasped and stepped back. "No." She was probing my mind. "No! STOP!" I roared. I didn't want her to accidently break my amnesia. She withdrew.

Annabeth was glaring at her. "Who are you?!"

"I am Galadriel, the Lady of these woods that you are in. Cease the storm, Young One." She was looking at me. I blinked and gaped. Storm clouds and strong winds were making it hard for everyone to stand, even the Elves.

I raised a hand and everything was quiet. She smiled. "Thank you." She walked closer to me. "You are not evil." Her eyes picked out Nico. "Neither are you." She looked to me. "And yet, you are the opposite of light. Why then do I feel a strong pull towards you?" Her gaze rested on me.

I sighed. "Because…" I stared at everyone. I didn't want them to know. "I have secrets, like everyone does." I glared at Nico. "Perhaps, I may speak with you alone, Lady?" She nodded, and we walked away. I kissed Annabeth on the cheek. "Keep everything organized, Wise Girl. Keep them stable and give me a cover story, if possible." She nodded. I turned away from the group.

"Speak now, Young One." She smiled sadly. "Perhaps, I shouldn't call you Young One. You have an old mind in a young body. A mystery that I am not sure I want to unravel."

I chuckled tiredly. We walked a long while without speaking. She led me to a clearing. It had a round white table. There were three other occupants of the table. I balked. "No."

She turned to me. "I am a member of the White Council. It is only fair for the other members to know what I know."

I laughed scornfully. "And if you don't know what they know?"

She blinked. "Then they have betrayed my trust." I chuckled dryly.

"For someone so old and powerful and wise, you sure are gullible."

Galadriel continued walking as if I hadn't just insulted her. "This is Lord Elrond, of the Last Homely House, Rivendell. This is Saruman, the White Wizard. This is Mithrandir, Gandalf, the Grey Wizard, a guest on our Council on the invitation of Lord Elrond and myself. I am Galadriel, Lady of Lothlórien."

 **I'm posting early because I'll be gone all day Thursday for Thanksgiving.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **Ink...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I nodded to all the old people. The dude dressed in white walked close to me. I growled. "Rea telia takhun-pan? Zigla de Verem!" [Are you my enemy? Speak the Truth!]

The man opened his mouth and words spilled forth. "Yes." His eyes widened, and he quickly backed away. "What spell did you put upon me?!"

I smirked. "None. I commanded you to speak the truth."

Elrond stirred. "And what was the question?"

I stared at him. "Rea telia takhun-pan? Zigla de Verem."

"Not if you come in peace." Elrond ground his teeth. "I do not like being taken control of." His eyes were steely.

I chuckled. "But at least you know what the words mean." He nodded.

I asked Gandalf and Galadriel the same question. Gandalf was a no and Galadriel's answer was the same as Elrond's. I turned to the white guy, Saruman.

"Why are you my enemy?"

"I do not trust you."

I stared at him and nodded. "Fair enough. I don't trust any of you, either."

Galadriel stepped closer to me. "What is it about you that pulls me?"

I stared at her and then turned away and picked up a stone. I focused on it and it started glowing.

It flew up from my palm and floated in the air. It pulsed bright, white, light. The stone had transformed into a silver star. I placed my palm upward, and it flew to me and rested on my hand. It shifted shape, according to my will, and transformed into a silver necklace with a pendant the size of a roll of pennies. It was in the shape of caduceus snakes without the pole in the center. The two 'snakes' intertwined and contained a pulsing white light, the star, in the center.

I unclasped it and allowed the pendant to rest into the palm of Galadriel's hand. Her eyes were wide. Her mouth was parted. I smiled. "I am blessed by Elbereth."

All the members of the White Council stared. I was partially confused as to how I knew something about a religion I knew nothing about.

 _"You remember pieces of the gods' knowledge when you need it most, but not the bulk. That would prove too much for you."_ I heard Night's voice in my mind. I heard Ouranos chuckle in amusement.

 _"I am a female goddess now, hmm? I suppose that is the closest to the truth."_ He laughed.

I smiled, suddenly not feeling so alone as before. My mentors were with me. Galadriel was staring at the necklace. I nodded. "Put it on."

She moved to do so, but Elrond stopped her. "Annatar." He whispered. I frowned.

 _"Who is Annatar?"_

Ouranos answered. _"A dark and powerful sorcerer, or Maiar, as these people call him. He is, now, only an un-tethered spirit in the form of a Necromancer."_

Night's voice laughed with delight. _"He would certainly give little Nico a run for his money. Annatar's other name is Sauron. He's right up there with Kronos in chaos, evil, and power. His former master, Melkor or Morgoth, is more like Tartarus and is bound in the Void."_

I swallowed.

While this was going on, Galadriel was staring at the beautiful star, an obvious look of turmoil on her face. I realized that Annatar must have betrayed them with a gift. Elrond was warning her against trusting me so easily.

I sighed and raised my hand. The star flew back to me. "I do not want it to go to waste." I moved to pocket it, but Galadriel cried out.

"Wait! I shall accept it. Please, Starbringer, give it to me."

I nodded and handed it to her. "It does nothing except emit light. No magical qualities except its own beauty." I lied. It was actually a tracker. I would know where she was, what mood she was in, and if she was lying to me.

Galadriel nodded in distraction. She put it on and sighed. It made her look even more ethereal and evanescent. She was completely opposite of Night. I frowned.

And yet, both were extremely similar.

 _"Dark and Light are very similar, yes, but Evil and Good are not similar at all."_ Night whispered into my brain.

 _"You can be Dark without being Evil. You can be Light without being Good."_ Ouranos spoke quietly into my mind.

I frowned and asked the all important question. _"Is there any way of returning home? Why were we dragged here anyway?"_

Night chuckled. _"When you know the answer to that, Percy, you will be able to return home. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my favorite apprentice and only heir."_

 _"_ We _won't let anything happen to_ our _heir, Night. I'm included in this too."_ Ouranos' voice was neutral, but there was an edge to it. I guessed they were quarreling over me or something.

Elrond was looking at me. I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything."

I flushed. "Oh."

Gandalf laughed. "Elves often look like they are saying something, yet nothing comes out of their mouths. You'll get used to it someday, Young One."

I smiled. I liked Gandalf. He was mysterious, but he also was kind, personal, _close_. He was the type of person who would gladly sit down and listen to your day and notice the smaller picture instead of focusing on the bigger picture constantly.

I looked around the table and stared at everyone. Four super powerful beings. "What are you doing here?"

Saruman laughed disbelievingly. "We were brought here because there is a new being in our midst whom we know nothing about. It is only natural that we would want to know about this person."

I nodded. "Point." I sighed. "Okay, first, my name isn't Young One. It's Percy. Second, my secrets are my own. You don't need to know everything about me. I know magic, I'm an apprentice and am just learning. My friends have their own skills, some in magic as well. I won't speak for them. That's all I'll say."

Elrond nodded. "Are you human?"

I nodded. "Half human."

"And the other half?" Gandalf asked.

I smirked. "Unknown to you and will remain that way."

Saruman sighed. "Young man, we are trying to help our people. Are you a threat?"

I stared at him. "To those who attack me, yes."

Galadriel smiled her mysterious smile. "But to those who do not attack you?"

I shrugged. "I haven't killed you yet, have I?"

Elrond frowned. "You are capable of killing us? I'm afraid you overestimate your power."

I chuckled. "I'm not. Don't worry. I know exactly how powerful I am."

 _"Liar."_ Night's voice was filled with amusement.

Saruman sighed. "In that case, I fine you a threat and will have to imprison you."

I blinked. "Well, at least you're being honest."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Yo! I've changed things up just a tiny bit. You know, in the movies, Saruman tells Galadriel and Elrond to leave Sauron to him, and that kind of hints that he's about to be taken by Sauron soon? Well, when I first saw it, I thought he was already serving Sauron.**

 **In** ** _this_** **story, Saruman is already a servant of Sauron. Sorry if some don't like it. : / I'll try and keep everything else canon.**

 **Ink…**

I did a back flip away from the white table and landed like a cat on the ground. I sprang away from Saruman and ran into the trees.

I sensed water rushing towards me in the form and shape of Elves. I smiled. That was a very awesome ability that I figured out, via Triton. I ran to camp and nodded to Hazel. "Now." She lifted her hands and suddenly the Elves cried out. Elrond froze. Galadriel blinked.

"This is impossible. There are no cliffs in these woods!"

Gandalf was blinking rapidly. I gave him a jaunty wave and pushed off our boats. Hazel held the illusion and only shattered it when we were far enough away from them to be safe.

We kept traveling until we left Lórien behind us. The next time we actually made camp was two days later.

Nico approached me. "Hazel and Will have been talking to me about what I did. You're right. I don't have any right telling you what to do, demanding answers like that. I'm…sorry." He dug his foot into the ground, not looking at me.

I sighed. "Annabeth and Grover have been lecturing me too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I have no excuse. I'm sorry, Nico, I really am, but I _can't_ tell you my secrets. It wouldn't be wise for any of you to know." I coughed. "I value our friendship. I really do. Those words I said…I didn't mean them, Nico. I really didn't. I care about what you think." I tried to convey how genuine I was.

He sighed but nodded and left it at that. I groaned and slumped against Annabeth. "Great. Another chasm."

She sighed and shook her head. "Honestly Percy, I don't think you and Nico will ever be _close_."

I nodded and allowed myself to fall to sleep in her lap. I felt her fingers moving through my hair. I sighed and slept.

 **POV Change – Saruman**

I quickly moved to my inner chambers. Closing all the doors, I moved to the center pedestal. Slipping the cloth off of it, I waited for my lord to focus on me.

 _"What is it?"_

"Master, there is a young boy with an old mind traveling to Rohan with a small party of unusual mortals. They are mortal, but they are also more than that. All have a very strong presence in magic. It is inexplicable. Even Elrond and Galadriel are confused."

 _"Have you question him?"_

"Yes, he mentioned that he is a half mortal man, but he refused to tell us what his other half was. He is too powerful to be an Elf."

 _"Maia?"_

"Nay, my lord. He does not have the presence of a Maia. Nor even a Vala."

Sauron hissed at the mention of those creatures. _"Track him and bring him and his party to me. Do not become involved personally. Send Orcs. If that fails, then I will wake my servants."_

"Yes, my master." I covered the Palantír with the cloth again and went to send the Orc pack. Sauron must be concerned if he was willing to awaken his servants before planned. I pressed my robes down in thought.

Percy…who _was_ that boy? And the girl with golden eyes? She tricked even Galadriel into thinking that there was a cliff, buying them time to escape. They were powerful. Even Percy mentioned some of them having different forms of magic. I frowned in thought. Perhaps, I should have told Sauron about this Percy being able to control my tongue through spells of a language I knew nothing about? I shook my head. I would tell him that along with whatever else I learned about the boy.

 _Not a boy…_ My mind whispered. _Look into his eyes. He is an old man in a youth's body. He is no boy…_

I shuddered. Percy was a mystery, an enigma. He was dangerous.

 **POV Change – Leo**

I watched as Percy pushed everyone to travel faster. He even pushed the river. We were zipping down the water at an insane speed. I think it was forty knots! He only relaxed when we left Elf country.

I thought about what Travis and Conner told us about Gondor and the two huge statues that welcomes all boats into Gondor. "I wonder how they got the man power and machines to do that…" Annabeth looked over to me from where she was resting on Percy's lap. We were all sitting around a fire. Hazel was sleeping in Frank's lap. Clarisse, Thalia, and Will were doing the watch.

She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. It should be impossible to do without cranes."

"In a land filled with bows, swords, and spears, why would you expect them to have machines?" Percy yawned slightly and shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "The original definition of machine is any device that transmits a force or directs an application. So technically, anything that man uses to accomplish a task or goal is a machine."

Percy yawned again. "Then they must have used really tall ladders. I'm hitting the hay." He fell backwards, Annabeth's head still in his lap, and he immediately fell asleep.

Jason stared. "How does he do that?"

Travis shrugged. "No clue, man."

I yawned and curled up next to Calypso. "Percy's weird. He can fall asleep anywhere." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **POV Change – Annabeth**

I chuckled when Jason responded but only received a snore from Leo in response. "So, by extension, Leo is weird too."

Piper smirked. "We already knew that. Tell us something new."

Jason chuckled and lied down with his back to the fire and consequently, to me. "Night."

I slipped my fingers through Percy's hair distractedly. "Trav, is Saruman the guy who betrays everyone?"

Conner was the one who nodded. "Yeah. He's secretly the servant of Sauron."

Frank shook his head. "I can already tell that I'm going to get those two confused in the near future."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Percy told about us in front of Saruman."

Trav groaned. "Then Sauron definitely knows about us. Damn it! I should have told you guys about Saruman!" He hit his knee.

I shook my head. "Can't be helped. Anyway, is there anyone else we should know about? Any politics that we should avoid?"

Conner looked at his brother thoughtfully. "Gondor is a place that you wouldn't really need to go to. The dude in control is kind of batshit."

Travis nodded. _"If_ this is right around the time of Frodo getting the ring. _If_ this is before the Hobbit, then I'm not sure who's in charge. There is at least an eighty years gap between the two."

I sighed. "Okay, we play it cautiously and play it by ear. I propose that we let Percy, Travis, Piper, and Conner do our negotiating for us."

Piper looked up. "Why Percy?"

Nico finally spoke. "Because he knows how to talk old English like. He's received court training too. Percy's actually better equipped out of any of us to live in a world like this. He knows the rules. The Mers lived in an old fashion, yet modern, steam punk-like world." The Stolls nodded in understanding.

 **Sorry for being a day late. : (**

 **Ink...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **POV Change – Grover**

Everything here was so natural. Everything was clean, pure, and beautiful. I stared at the water. "It's so _clean_!"

Percy chuckled. "I know. I wish there were some naiads around. I just learned their language, Triton taught it to me. It's really similar to Sheea _khl_."

I blinked. "Shee what now?"

Percy laughed. "Sheea _khl_. It means 'Sea'. That's what we call our language. I've called it Sea Tongue for you guys to understand better. Sheea _khl_ is the proper name for my people's home and language. Like speaking American and speaking English."

I blinked and looked at Annabeth to see if she caught what Percy just said. She did, if her worried look was anything to go by.

Her voice was as gentle as the water we were traveling on. "Um Percy, don't you mean the Mers? You're human. Your language is English. Your people are _humans_."

He blinked and flushed. "Uh…right. Sorry…stupid mistake." He turned away and focused on paddling. I looked at Annabeth. She shook her head minutely.

I stifled a sigh. Percy had changed a lot from the boy I first met at Yancy. He was still funny, and constantly hungry, but he was older. I noticed how he walked. There wasn't as much spring in his step. He walked as if he was constantly holding the weight of the sky on his shoulders, as if Atlas had never truly removed the burden from him.

I shook my head. Percy Jackson wasn't young anymore. He had been forced to grow up.

"I miss Blackjack. I wish he was here." Percy startled me out of my depressing reverie.

I nodded. "That would be cool."

Percy grinned. "And Festus. I wish both Festus and Blackjack were here in Middle Earth with us."

I shivered. "Um…Percy…"

He turned quickly. "What wrong?" His eyes were searching around as if I had seen a threat.

"Nothing's wrong! I was just wondering if you should say those things."

He visibly relaxed at my words and cocked his head in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about, G-Man?"

I sighed. "You wished Blackjack and Festus were here." I pointed upwards.

He looked up and gave a shout. "Blackjack!"

Everyone heard his exclamation and looked up. Leo gave a joyful howl when he saw Festus' familiar bronze body.

"Festus! Baby!"

 **POV Change – Blackjack**

I was just minding my own business, eating a bunch of apples and donuts, since Boss wasn't around to tell me 'no', and flirting with the mares. But just as I was about to hit first base with this real _pretty_ filly, WHAM, I'm suddenly dropping out of the sky, instead on being on the ground. So, obviously, I whip out my gorgeous wings and try to fly. That works for about five seconds until this heavy, metal monster appears right under me, and I slam into it!

I rear back and push off of this flying junk heap, and start whinnying insults at the thing. However, I don't do that long, when I suddenly sense Boss calling me. Looking down, I see them.

Here I am now, flying to the rescue. Poor Boss, he had to travel on a _boat_ this whole time.

 _"Yo Boss! How's life? And where in Pegasus' name, am I?"_

I settled on the water and floated along the river beside them. Fantasia got it right, ladies. We pegasi are awesome creatures. Bird, horse, _and_ fish!

"We're in Middle Earth, Blackjack. I accidently summoned you and Festus here."

 _"You mean that flying junk yard has a name?!"_

"Blackjack, be nice."

I doubted Boss was very serious about it though, or else, his green eyes wouldn't have twinkled in amusement.

 _"I am nice, Boss! I'm the King of Nice!"_

He chuckled and shook his head. "I've missed you, Blackjack."

I tossed my head happily. I was glad to be around Boss again. I never told him, but all the pegasi loved being around him. He pulled to them. They wanted to follow him around, but he was already claimed by me. No other dared to offer him a ride, because I would have trampled them.

I floated nearer to the boat and nuzzled his ear. Boss laughed. He jumped out of the boat and climbed onto me. His mare called out to him to come back to the boat. I prevented Boss from hearing my thoughts about her. I liked Annabeth enough, but she wasn't good enough for Boss. No mare was. Boss said something about it being fine. I gave a horsey grin.

 **POV Change – Percy**

I was happy to see Blackjack again. I hadn't been able to spend much time with him since the Alliance of Greeks and Romans, _and_ all my training.

I patted his velvet black nose. "I've missed you." I grinned. "Let's fly, Blackjack! Show me how fast you can go!"

He gave a whinny of delight and shot into the air. I whooped. I heard another whoop in echo and realized Leo was flying Festus.

I grinned. "Leo! Bet my horse is faster than that old clunker of yours!"

Festus gave a roar in response to my insult. Leo laughed. "You're on! Where to where?"

I thought for a second. "From the rapids we just went through to where our boats are."

Festus roared again and shot away. Leo shouted. "ONYOURMARKGO!"

I growled. "Come on!"

We shot away. I soon realized that Blackjack was the fastest Pegasus on the planet, both Middle Earth and Earth. We beat Festus and Leo by two, long minutes.

I was laughing. We landed our mounts. Leo was grumbling something about a tune up and an upgrade. I shook my head and chuckled.

I quickly realized that everyone was glaring at us, Leo in particular.

Annabeth marched up and snapped out, "Thanks to Festus, probably everyone in Middle Earth knows that there's a _dragon_ nearby! And who's going to be called in? THE WHITE FUCKING COUNCIL!"

I paled. "Leo, coax Festus into a suitcase form. We have to move. _Now!_ "


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leo nodded. He coaxed Festus into his suitcase mode and packed him away on the boat. We shoved off and paddled further along the river. Blackjack was swimming alongside us. I reached out and petted him every so often.

" _Boss?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Why do you smell like another horse?"_

I froze. "Uh, well, Blackjack, I've never ridden any other horse but you while I've been here. I just had to help another horse who had a split hoof."

Blackjack shuddered. _"OUCH! You can heal that?"_

I shook my head. "I can't heal it, but I can detect it."

" _What makes you think you cannot heal it, Perseus? Have I not taught you magic and spells? Can you not use such magic to heal as well as to curse?"_ Night's voice slid into my brain. I frowned.

" _Boss?"_

"What? Yeah, Blackjack?"

" _What was that? I suddenly couldn't sense you anymore."_ Blackjack sounded scared. I reached out and petted him.

I frowned and replied back mentally, _"Remember when I told you about Night and Ouranos? Well, whenever they talk to me, you can't hear me."_

" _I don't like that, Boss."_

I sighed. "Can't be helped, Black." He dipped his head a little.

I thought about what Night said and frowned. The only people who knew about Night and Ouranos were Annabeth, Grover, Blackjack, myself, and the Fates. The only ones to know about my Universal status were the Greeks and Romans, mom, Paul, the gods, the Fates, and Night and Ouranos.

I was still pissed that Ouranos and Night manipulated the system, and me, and forced me to become their heir. How was I going to fucking refuse them? They pushed all the pieces into place, and, in the process, got revenge on Kronos!

Ouranos and Night were siblings, Light and Dark, and they thought exactly the same. They saw how I treated power. They saw how resistant I was to corruption. Night was attracted by my _light_. She wanted to darken me. Ouranos wanted to make me stronger.

Both wanted me to take their mantels before they fade. I shuddered. I didn't want to be an apprentice to Night and Ouranos. I didn't want to be the Universal.

But once again, I had no choice. Once again, I was the pawn.

Once again, I was tied up with strings and told to dance.

I _hated_ it.

Annabeth drew me out of my dark thoughts. "Percy, it's going to be okay." She smiled and held my hand. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. "As long as we're together, everything will _always_ be okay." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

She knew the shit I was going through. Many would say, 'Dude, what's your problem?! Getting more power is awesome!' Is it really?

Getting more power means getting more responsibility. It means getting more people to look up to you. It means getting more attention drawn to your mistakes. It means getting a sign saying 'Please criticize me, I _love_ your know-it-all attitudes!' painted on my forehead.

I hissed out a breath and shook my head. Annabeth ran her thumb over my hand and squeezed, reminding me that she was there. That I wasn't alone.

I felt alone, though. I felt terribly alone. Jason and Thalia had each other. Nico and Hazel had each other. I had Triton and Tyson, but they weren't there all the time. They weren't _mortal_ demigods. I had no sibling like that. I was alone.

Leadership was extremely lonely.

I would have gone insane a _long_ time ago if Annabeth hadn't been around.

Sighing, I sped up the currents. We needed to get to Rohan. Our supplies were running a bit thin, and we needed information about the politics of Middle Earth.

 **POV Change – Travis**

I sighed and shook my head. "Gandalf is still Grey. Saruman is still on the Council. Frodo hasn't gotten the ring yet. There were spiders in Mirkwood. The Necromancer must still be in Dol Guldur."

Connor nodded. "Makes sense. Most likely the Hobbit hasn't happened yet. Gollum still has the Ring." He looked back to the last boat. "What's Percy hiding, you think? Nico seems to think that the whole group should be involved."

I shrugged. "Percy's got a good reason to keep it to himself. If he tells us, then he'll tell us when he's good and ready. Pushing him would only make strife."

Connor stared at me. "That was surprisingly deep for you, bro."

I gave him a good natured shove. Connor smirked and looked at our two sleeping companions. Nico and Will were curled up into each other. I chuckled.

"They're cute."

Connor snickered. "Wish I had a sharpie. I'd draw a mustache on Nico."

I grinned. "Then I'd have to prepare your funeral when Nico woke up. Please don't. I'd rather you around to have ideas bounce off of." I stared at Nico again and grinned wider. "At least, don't do it, _yet._ Wait until we get home."

He smirked. "Agreed."

I smiled and looked down at my map again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **POV Change – Jason**

I looked at Percy. He was just coming back from carrying the wood. Thalia was with him. They were laughing about something. I glanced over at Annabeth who was talking with Piper.

Sighing, I settled down further into my spot on the ground. I would never really be close to these guys. Thalia and Percy were close. Annabeth and Grover and Percy were insanely close. They could read each other's expressions and have silent conversations for Zeus' sake!

I shook my head. "Damn."

"Damn what? Gotta be specific." I looked up and saw Percy putting some more wood on the fire. He plopped down beside me.

"I've just come to the realization that I won't ever be as close to my sister as you are to her." The son of Poseidon froze. I chuckled grimly. "Relax man, I'm not all that pissed. Just sad."

He nodded slowly. "Thalia _does_ want to get to know you, though. She's just awkward with emotions."

I snorted. "Aren't we all?"

Percy smirked. "A small band of misfits." He chuckled and shrugged. Lifting his fingers into quotation marks, he spoke. "At least we're 'adjusting'."

I laughed quietly. However, what I had been meaning to talk to him about came back to me, and I frowned again and looked over at Piper. She nodded to me, urging me to get on with it. I sighed and looked back at Percy. "Look man, I know it's not my business, but Piper's been telling me something that Leo mentioned."

Percy exhaled something that sounded suspiciously like a groan and tilted his head back to look at the stars. "Yeah?"

I took a silent deep breath and started. "Leo said something about you muttering about mirrors." I raised an eyebrow to accentuate my unspoken question.

Percy dropped his head down and rubbed a hand through his already messy hair. "Hell. Okay, I _may_ have had a nightmare or two about mirrors showing my darker side, but it doesn't matter, Jason. It don't matter, cause I'm _fine._ " His voice was edged with desperation.

I knew what that meant. He was trying to convince himself of that. I nodded. He didn't need a lecture then. He needed encouragement. "I know you are. You're incredibly strong, Percy. You've seen shit and gone through shit, and yet, you've always come out on top. I don't know how you've done it. I really don't. But I know that you'll survive anything the Fates throw your way." I shrugged. "It's not in your nature to quit."

He sent me a thankful look. I guess he was afraid that I'd lecture him. I hid my grimace. Leo and Piper had told me about my penchant for lecturing and making soul searching conversation. I was trying to tone that down and just listen to anyone who wanted to talk. Not everyone wanted advice. Some just wanted to vent.

I slapped Percy on the back. "I think Annabeth's getting cold." I winked at him. He grinned and got up to sit with Annabeth. Piper joined me.

"Went well?"

I nodded. "He's going through something bad, Pipes. Something _really_ bad." I looked at the ground and started drawing in it with a stick. It started looking like a Roman pillar. I quickly rubbed it out. Renya was still feeling tense around me. She didn't understand all the changes that I wanted to bring to the camp.

Piper sighed and shook her head. "I wish I could help."

"Me too." I smiled as I watched Percy kiss Annabeth. "At least he's got Annabeth."

Piper smiled. "Yeah."

 **POV Change – Hazel – Three days later**

I moved over to Percy. "Could you do something for me, Percy?"

He looked up and straightened from chopping the wood with the hatchet that Leo grabbed from his tool belt. "Sure thing, Hazel. What's up?" He wiped his face with his discarded tunic. I tried to hide my blush at his half naked body. Nico understood my shyness about showing skin. Leo didn't and teased me constantly.

Clearing my throat, I forged on. "Could you summon Arion for me? You're the only one who seems to be able to do it."

He grimaced. "You mean the horse with the dirty mouth and mind?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that one."

Sighing, he shuffled his feet and looked at the sky while stretching slightly. "I don't know Haz. He's had an eye on Blackjack for some while. I don't want your horse messing with my horse." He looked down at me with a serious expression.

My eyes widened. "Wait what?!"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, he's been wanting to…" He searched for a delicate way to put it. "…have his way with Blackjack for a while now. I've barely managed to keep them apart. He wants a foal with Black." Percy started wiping his forearms with his tunic. Calypso had started making more clothes for all of us. She was very handy with that sort of thing.

I blinked slowly. "Arion's male…so is Blackjack."

Percy looked confused and then smiled and even chuckled. "Oh, you don't know."

"Know what?" I cocked my hip. I was pretty sure only humans could do something like that, and even then they had to adopt or donate sperm!

"Arion is an immortal horse. He can change gender. He can cause Blackjack to change gender too. That's what's dangerous. Black _likes_ being male, and I can't allow my horse to become pregnant."

I could only stare. "What?"

Percy started laughing and threw his tunic over his shoulder. Raising his hands quickly, he tried to assure me. "No joke. I swear, I am _not_ yanking your chain."

I stared at him, my jaw hanging open. Then I shook my head once and looked at Percy almost pleadingly. "If I controlled him, then would you summon him?"

He frowned. "You'd have to keep him in line constantly. He'll want to travel when we go slowly on foot. He'll also want to mix and mingle with other horses. He might cause chaos and bring attention to us."

I cocked my head and thought it over and then nodded. "I'll control him. Please?"

He sighed. "Okay, but that's a promise. You _have_ to control him."

I nodded.

Closing his eyes, he took a breath. "I wish Arion was right here in front of me in Middle Earth." We waited and then my horse was there. He whinnied and reared in surprise. I calmed him instantly and explained everything to him.

Percy sighed and suddenly grabbed Arion's mane. He stared my horse in the eyes, his own green ones were practically made of Greek fire. My horse skittered backwards and then nodded his head quickly in subservience. Percy nodded and walked away, not even explaining what he just said to my horse.

I had never seen Arion react that way to anyone!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **POV Change – Percy – Two weeks later, South Undeep**

Travis and Connor were doing a great job guiding us to Rohan. We ditched the boats when we came to the South Undeep and started hiking across the grassland. Annabeth and I flew on Blackjack most of the time. Frank finally turned into a horse and let Nico and Will climb on top of him. Jason, Piper, and Leo flew on Festus.

Hazel had Arion. She coaxed the horse to allow Calypso to ride with her. I thought about summoning more pegasi to us. That night I brought it up, but Annabeth told me not to.

"We don't know if there's a maximum for this machine or not."

I sighed and nodded. "What about the others then?"

Frank frowned and looked at all of us sitting around the fire in a circle. "I could turn into an elephant, carry some on my trunk."

I chuckled and tossed more wood on the fire. "We could try that."

Connor and Travis jumped up and shouted at the same time. "Mûmakil!"

Frank blinked. "What?" Leo was staring at them in confusion. Everyone was actually.

Travis quickly employed one of his little known talents. Drawing. He drew out a rough sketch of a Mûmakil. Frank made a noise of understanding. "So, just a huge, giant elephant?"

They nodded. He bit his lip in worry. "I'll try."

He stood far away from us and tried to shift. It worked. For about five seconds, then Frank shifted back and passed out. Hazel sighed. "It's too big a form for him to retain. An elephant would be better."

Leo sighed. "I suppose he couldn't shift into a dragon?"

I shook my head again. "Nope. It would defeat the purpose. He would tire too quickly to make it effective." Triton had been telling me about shifting. I had shown my outrage at not inheriting that ability. He had been amused. I had not. Still wasn't.

Piper sighed. "We could always try though. I mean, nothing's-"

Clarisse clapped a hand over her mouth. "As soon as you say that, something will happen." She glared at the daughter of Aphrodite.

She smiled lightly and nodded. "My mistake."

I chuckled. "Let's hit the hay. I'll take first watch with Thals and Clarisse." We stood up and moved away from camp. Clarisse bumped into me, causing me to fall to the ground. I grunted. "Some things never change." She smirked.

"Stop your whining Prissy." Thalia rolled her eyes at our immaturity when I tripped the daughter of Ares.

 **The next day**

I stared down at the ground below. Arion had behaved very well with Blackjack. He hadn't made a pass at him at all. I smiled.

 _"You're safe, Blackjack. Don't worry. My words were enough."_

 _"What_ did _you say to him, Boss?"_

 _"I know a spell that can turn him into a human permanently."_

Blackjack started snorting with laughter. _"Hazel wouldn't have liked that."_

I chuckled. _"True, but I don't care. I want you to be safe. You come before Hazel's desires."_ Blackjack was silent. I could tell he was stunned. I smiled and patted his neck. Annabeth was looking over the map she had copied from the one the Stolls had.

"We're reaching a settlement. Fly higher, Blackjack!"

Blackjack obeyed her when I affirmed her order mentally. Annabeth signaled Leo to do the same. The others were a little ways behind. Frank was lumbering along, as an elephant, with Travis, Connor, Nico, and Will on top of him. Leo had made a sort of contraption saddle for him to fit more people.

I made a mental list:

Festus had Jason, Piper, and Leo.

Blackjack had Annabeth and me.

Frank had Will, Nico, Connor, and Travis.

Arion had Hazel and Calypso.

That left Clarisse, Thalia, and Grover. Grover could run for quite some time. Thalia had an immortal body and therefore hardly ever got tired, the lucky dog. Clarisse was tough and could run for miles. The girl was insane, especially after she got blessed by Ares.

Annabeth leaned over to speak in my ear over the wind. "We'll have to give the others a rest." I nodded.

We had made huge amounts of progress that morning. I could see Onodló from where we were flying. I smiled. Onodló's other name was Entwash. It was the half way point for where we were heading, Edoras. I smiled as we landed. Arion avoided being anywhere near Blackjack. Blackjack whinnied and reared happily. I suddenly realized he was taunting Arion.

 _"Don't test him, Black."_ Blackjack calmed down instantly and tossed his head. I smiled and patted his nose. "Good boy."

We were resting for the evening and night. Frank was passed out. Clarisse was asleep. Thalia was too. Grover was playing his pipes and looked at the stars. He stopped playing and sighed.

Calypso looked over to me. "From what you could see, how far do you think we are?"

"Two more days minimum." I grinned. "When we get there, we can start getting jobs. Try and test the waters, see what year it is around here." I frowned suddenly and called out to Travis and Connor. "Is Rohan near the water? Do they have fishing or boats?"

Travis shook his head. "Nope. That's Gondor. The Rohirrim are horse traders and breeders. The name Rohirrim is Sindarin for 'horse-lord'."

I sighed but nodded. "At least they have horses." I looked over to Blackjack. My pegasus spread his wing over Annabeth as a velvet blanket. He looked over to me and lifted his wing as a silent offer. I grinned and got under his wing, sighing at the warmth. "Wonder how I'm going to hide your wings, buddy. Not all horses have these." I raised my voice. "Does Middle Earth have any pegasi?"

Travis frowned and thought about it. He looked at Connor who shook his head. "Nope. Blackjack is the only pegasus in this world."

 _"That is as it should be. He is the only pegasus that deserves my attention and therefore should be the only one in existence."_ I scowled at Arion.

I automatically assumed his type of speech. "Stop your blather, Arion. You are _not_ to mate with my horse." Everyone stopped talking and watched us. Nico's eyebrows shot up. Hazel stood up, unsure.

He bared his teeth at me. I slipped out from under Blackjack's wing and faced the horse down.

 _"I AM THE SON OF YOUR CREATOR. I AM THE PRINCE OF HORSES! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"_ Arion backed quickly away from me and ducked his head. I stared him down. Arion knelt onto his forelegs and kept his head low. I nodded once to him and then to Hazel. I leaned against Blackjack.

Jason raised a single eyebrow at Hazel. She quickly filled everyone else in on Arion's…desires. The horse had long since fled the campsite. He was running around nearby, venting some steam. I could hear his cussing before he moved out of contact.

 _"Hey Boss, since when were you the Prince of Horses?"_

I chuckled and rubbed his nose. Annabeth curled closer to me. _"When I got crowned by my father, he added that title to me. I have the power over horses. He added that power into my armbands and crown. He also did something else, but won't tell me."_

 _"Hope it's nothing bad, Boss."_

 _"Don't worry Blackjack. Dad would never hurt me."_

 _"Hey Boss?"_

 _"Yes Blackjack?"_

 _"Does this mean I'm the Prince's Royal Pegasus?"_

I chuckled and curled into his side. "Yep. You sure are Blackjack. Goodnight."

 _"Night Boss."_

I kissed Annabeth's temple and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Edoras – four days of travel later**

I sighed and relaxed against Blackjack. We had tested it out on a village and found that the Mist worked here. Go figure.

I wasn't complaining though. This meant that I could ride Blackjack. Arion chafed against going so slow, but he did as Hazel told him. Frank was once again in horse form and was carrying his sister and Piper.

Leo was carrying Festus in his pack.

Annabeth's hands tightened around my waist when we reached the city gate.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Not as grand as I thought it would be. Hope there're smithies here."

Travis chuckled. "It's a horse town. You're thinking of Gondor. _That_ city has the splendor. It's called The White City for a reason."

Leo nodded. Jason looked around warily. "Would Gondor be safer? Edoras seems like a small, 'news travels fast' kind of place."

I nodded. "We'll scope the place out and see if it fits us. We mainly just want to gather money and supplies. Also get some horses for you guys. Don't worry, riding horses and riding pegasi isn't all that different. These horses just aren't as smart." Blackjack snorted.

They nodded. We quietly made our way inside and went through Middle Earth's version of Immigration and Customs.

We passed through without a hitch and quietly made our way to a respectable tavern slash inn.

I frowned at the thought of leaving our horses. Frank shifted once we were out of sight. He shook his head slightly.

"That's humiliating."

Both Arion and Blackjack turned and gave him a look.

 _"Tell the little, Chinese baby to shut up, my lord."_

 _"For once I agree with Arion, Boss. He should just keep quiet."_

I chuckled. "They both take offence to what you just said, Frank."

He swallowed. "Sorry guys. I'm human, not horse."

I laughed quietly and patted Blackjack's nose. _"If anyone tries to steal you, raise hell. If Arion tries to make a pass at you, call me."_ He ducked his head up and down.

 _"Sure thing Boss. You know I don't play the Heroic Horse when I don't need to."_

I chuckled and touched my forehead to his. "I'll see you later tonight to check in on both of you." I stared at Arion darkly.

 _"Don't fear, my lord. I won't mate him."_ I could tell there was an underlying theme to Arion's tone. It screamed 'Yet.' Blackjack skittered away.

I sighed. _"Ever."_

 _"We shall see, my lord. Perhaps, I might gain your approval…?"_ Blackjack's head swiveled over to me and then back at Arion..

I sighed and shook my head. I walked inside to catch up with the others. Hazel was walking with me. She had quietly watched.

"You really have a connection to horses, don't you." She gave me a half smile and kept the door open for me.

Nodding my thanks, I laughed. "Considering my family line, I don't think that's very surprising."

She smiled. "Have you ever met a horse you couldn't tame?"

Frowning in thought, I nodded slowly. "The flesh eating horses of Geryon's came the closest, but they obeyed me pretty quickly when I started threatening them with salt baths."

She laughed. "I have _got_ to hear that story sometime."

I smiled. "Maybe someday." We joined the others at a table and quietly ate our meal. I turned to Annabeth and Thalia. "Did you rent us some rooms?"

"They only have three open. I rented two of them. Unless we get some money soon, we won't be able to stay here much longer."

Thalia sighed. She had put her circlet away the minute we approached the city gate. She looked different without it. I sighed and fingered my invisible armbands. I couldn't remove them.

Poseidon wouldn't let me. I could remove the crown, but only when I slept. He never let me take the armbands off. I had to have at least one piece of the Royal Mark on my body at all times. I didn't understand why, now I knew. It was the connection. If I lost the connection, then the most agonizing pain and emptiness created a chasm inside me. Annabeth thought it was from of something he had done to the Jewels. I didn't want to think that of Dad though. He promised not to do anything else ever since that escapade with shifting.

I sighed and shook my head. Annabeth looked over at me in concern. I waved my hand, silently assuring her that I was alright. She nodded and turned back to her bread and soup.

The landlord approached us quickly. "There's someone here who wishes to see you."

I frowned. Everyone stiffened. "What do they look like?" I shook my head sharply at Nico. His hand was inching towards his sword. He scowled but obeyed.

"A tall man in a tall grey hat and a long grey robe. He also had a long beard."

I sighed. "That blasted wizard." The man's eyes widened. I sighed. "I'll have to see him. You guys get ready for anything."

They nodded solemnly. Hazel stared at Annabeth. "How did he track us so quickly?!"

Annabeth could only shrugged. I made my way out of the tavern and into the night air. I looked at the old wizard. He was standing just near the street. "Yes?"

Turning around quickly, he smiled. "Ah, Percy…I'm afraid I don't know your last name." He looked at me curiously.

"Jackson. What do you need?"

He gripped his staff tighter. "Answers. You have no doubt attracted the attention of certain darker powers." He moved closer to me and lowered his voice. We started walking closer to the stables to avoid being overheard.

I scoffed and played ignorant. Travis said that everyone believed Sauron to be defeated and the Witch King gone as well. All the Ringwraiths were thought to be buried, imprisoned and banished.

"What darker powers? None exist now!"

He nodded seriously. "That is what everyone thinks. I believe differently. I need your help and the help of your friends."

I stared at him. "Your leader, Saruman the White, wants to kidnap me. He wants to interrogate me. How do I know you're trustworthy?"

Gandalf sighed and looked at the ground. "You do not. Please, Percy Jackson, you are my only hope."*

I sighed. "I'm sure that whatever you need me for, you can do very well without me. Goodnight." Giving him a single nod, I turned to leave.

"It concerns a dragon."

Turning halfway back to face him slightly, I frowned. "I specialize in horses, not dragons." I tilted my head slightly, letting the light from the torch cast half of my face in shadow. "I can give you some advice though. Dragons will know the scent of dwarves and elves and men. However, they do not know anything about hobbits. Their ignorance might give you an edge. Goodbye, Gandalf." I re-entered the tavern quickly before he could call out to me again.

 ***I had a sudden vision of Gandalf sporting silver, hair buns on each side of his head, bending down to give Frodo a message to Galadriel. "Help me Lady Galadriel, you're my only hope!" I'm sad that Carrie Fischer passed away. She was a very good actress.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry to some who can't stand how slow this story is going. A plot is forming, as you guys can probably see.**

 **Ink…**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I sighed and shook my head as I re-entered the tavern. I knew it was unwise, but I had to. I couldn't just leave him high and dry. I went back to my table. "We have to move. We need to make some money, buy supplies and leave quickly. I don't want Gandalf reporting our location to Saruman."

Frank frowned. "That's the Wizard guy, right? Not the ring dude?"

Travis' head thumped onto the table. Annabeth snickered. "Yes, Frank. Saruman is the Wizard." He nodded, satisfied and returned to his eating. I picked at my food. I was too worried about Sauron knowing more about us, or worse, catching us.

Thalia was too. "He might be sending orcs after us, Perce."

I nodded. "I know. That's what worries me. I don't know what kind. Travis said that there were your run of the mill orcs like Cyclopes and empousa, and then there are the serious mega orcs called Uruk-hai, like the Minotaur and hyperborean giants, then you've got the annoying goblins. Those are probably like zombies or telekhines or something."

Connor nodded. "That's right. However, the Uruk-hai haven't been made yet. There's also the big guns, like the Giants and Titans." His voice was quiet, merely a whisper. "The Ringwraiths aren't suppose to be awakened yet."

Annabeth nodded. "But our presence _might_ change the timeline of Middle Earth."

Clarisse growled. "Great. Just great."

Hazel looked up from her soup, worried. "You're saying that he might summon them early?"

I nodded. "That's the idea. Also, he has this Witch King dude."

Connor coughed slightly and gave me a look. "The Witch King of Angmar was also mentioned in the Hobbit movies. He's one of the nine wraiths. He's their leader and Sauron's right hand. Books and movies mention him."

Jason nodded. "That would be bad news."

Leo looked over at Connor and Travis. "Is that pale orc dude gonna be in this reality? I heard he wasn't part of the books."

Connor made a face. Travis sighed. "I honestly have no clue. I can only go on the vague assumptions. Things that our presence can't possibly affect, and things that are identical to the movies and the books. I don't know anything else." Connor nodded.

I growled. I looked out the window. It was pitch black. There was no moon. "I'm taking Blackjack for a spin. There's no moon. We'll be fine." Annabeth nodded.

"Come back before midnight, Perce." I nodded.

"Percy, wait!" Nico got up and handed me his sword. He wouldn't quite meet my eyes though.

I backed away. "Dude, I can't take that! I'm not of your magic!"

He smiled. "Just don't touch the edge of the blade itself. You'll be fine. Anyone can wield this sword." He was lying. I stared at him, forcing to meet my gaze. He sighed. "You can use this sword, but only you, Hazel, and myself. You're more powerful than the others, tougher."

I pursed my lips and silently took his sword and sheath. I nodded to him. "I won't lose it, don't worry. And thanks, Nico. I…Thanks." I knew that this was a sort of peace offering. Will had obviously been talking to him a lot. He nodded and smiled awkwardly and turned back to the table. I kissed Annabeth and left.

 _"Come on, Blackjack. Let's ride. I'm restless."_

 _"Sure thing, Boss!"_

 _"My lord! Take me as well?! I, too, am restless."_

I frowned and touched Arion's nose. "You won't run off? You'll return when I summon you?"

 _"Yes, lord."_

I sighed and nodded. I mounted Blackjack and Arion followed me. I called to a stable boy. "Tell the girl with the golden eyes and darker skin that I'm taking her horse for a run. I'll be back at midnight." He nodded and ran inside. I led Arion behind me as I rode on Blackjack.

Blackjack took to the skies immediately. I began working with Arion. I nodded to him. "Arion!" He galloped back to me. I called to him mentally.

 _"Have you fought in battles with a rider before?"_

 _"No, but I would probably be the best!"_

I rolled my eyes and started teaching him how to fight against swords and spear thrusts. I didn't realize it then, but I had gathered an audience. Some of the Riders of Rohan were watching me. Blackjack cantered up and started joining me in training Arion. By the time it was midnight, Arion was good enough to protect Hazel if she should find herself in the thick of battle or in a conflict with orcs.

 _"Thank…you, my lord for showing me how to protect my rider."_ I smiled and nodded.

"Now run, Arion, Fleet Footed. Run and show me how fast you can go." He reared and whinnied and raced away. I mounted Blackjack and started racing him. Pegasi were meant to fly, but they could run faster than any horse of mortals. I laughed. When we were far enough away, Blackjack leaped into the air.

We were near Entwash when I called Arion back. He appeared soon after I called to him.

I smiled and patted his nose. I washed both Blackjack and Arion down with the scrub brushes I brought with me. I smiled as I noticed that both horses were loving the attention.

I sensed the waters of others coming closer to me before I heard anything. Tensing, I drew Nico's sword. The orc pack was on me before I could do little else. I killed five of them with Nico's sword before they drew back and studied me. I was breathing heavily. I wasn't in a good shape to fight. I hadn't had a full night's sleep in two weeks.

Raising my hand, I spoke out harshly. "Darzla de ori du-Il." [Draw the water to me.] I growled. My empty hand formed into a claw and the water ripped from them. I smiled and shifted the water into ice and shoved the ice blades back into the remaining orcs. I walked away from the river, leaving twenty dead orcs, and their dead mounts, behind me.

I sighed and shook my head. "They don't make evil minions like they used to."

Arion snickered. Blackjack was laughing. I mounted Blackjack. Turning to Arion, I nodded. _"Return to the stables. I'll meet you there."_ He bobbed his head and took off. I smiled and shook my head. Arion was being completely obedient since he found out about my title.

Prince of Horses was a good thing to be when it came to controlling upstart ponies. Little did I know, Arion met a pack of wild horses on his way back to Edoras. Hazel did warn me that he was a horrible gossip.

Honestly, all horses were.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **The next morning – Leo**

I smiled and nodded to the smithy. I would be getting paid to do odd jobs and such. I didn't blame him for not giving me anything serious, it was a bother, but he didn't know me from Adam.

As long as I was getting money, I didn't care. "Master Tolkin, would it be okay if I do a personal project on my own time, using your forge?"

He frowned. "Doing what, boy?"

"My friends are in need of tools to help defend them. Darkness is returning to the land again. The roads are no longer as safe as they used to be."

"Aye…that is true. Very well, but do not make a mess, and the cost of the materials come out of your pay."

I nodded quickly. "Thank you, Master Tolkin." I felt like cracking up every time I heard that name. Oh, the irony!

As I banged away, I thought about what Percy told us. Last night he came back with Nico's sword bloody and immediately we had all asked questions. He told us about using a spell instead of his personal power to pull the water out of the orcs. He didn't want anything or anyone raising eyebrows and seeing something that couldn't be explained. At least, they thought he only knew spells now. If Saruman ever thought that Percy, or anyone else, had inherent magic, then it would be all over. We would be hunted down relentlessly and captured. Game Over.

I sighed and focused on my work.

At the end of the day, Master Tolkin liked my work. He was amazed that I could do it so well and quickly. "You rival the dwarves, boy! The captain of the night watch sent me his armor to repair. I want you to do it."

I looked up at him with a hurt look in my eyes. I nearly pouted. "More work on the same pay?"

He frowned and huffed. "Very well, double the pay. Two silvers an hour."

I grinned. "Thank you." I started working on it immediately. I wasn't that tired.

 **POV Change – Annabeth**

I stared at Thalia and Clarisse and glowered. "Calypso and Will start working in the healer's hall tomorrow. Piper gets a job as a singer at this very tavern. Hazel starts working in the stables tomorrow."

Clarisse growled. "I hate this world. We were completely equal back home!"

Thalia hissed. "I bet I could beat all of the King's Riders in sword combat! Just because we're women doesn't mean we're weaker!"

I nodded and leaned back in my seat. "I'd like to see these guys do what we've done."

Clarisse snorted. "They'd faint at the sight of a Fury." Thalia snickered into her mug of cider.

I shook my head in frustration but stiffened when one of the King's Riders entered the tavern where we were having lunch.

I studied his designs. "I think he's the Captain of the Guard."

Clarisse scowled and turned to see better. "What is he doing here?"

Thalia slowly reached for her dagger. "Perhaps, he's just thirsty?" Her eyes met mine quickly.

I shook my head. "No, he's asking for someone."

The barkeep directed the man to our table. We straightened and stared at the man. I spoke in Greek to Thalia and Clarisse. _"Act friendly. We don't want to be thrown in jail just because we glared at him."_

Thalia sighed but stopped glaring at him. Clarisse just got up and left. She spoke in Greek _. "I'm going to try and search for some type of job again. There's got to be something a woman can do in this world instead of sit and knit!"_ She left.

I sighed and smiled at the man. "What can I do for you?"

He blinked. "What language was that? I have never heard it before."

I thought fast. "We come from a land far to the Southeast. That is our native tongue. What do you need, Rider?" Thalia straightened up slowly, still looking relaxed.

He smiled and bowed. "I am searching for a young man with black hair and green eyes. He was seen taming a wild horse outside our city last night. He was training two horses, one tan color, the other black as the night. We want to see how good he is. He might be able to join the Riders."

I blinked and paled. No, no, no, no, no! Percy was _not_ going to join the military. Not if I could bloody help it. "Ah…unfortunately, he's not here. He went out a while ago." In reality, he was taking a nap in the guys' room and would come down soon. I stood up. "I can show you where he usually goes to spend the day."

The man smiled and we were about to leave when I heard Percy's familiar walk down the stairs. I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"Never mind Rider, he is coming down the stairs. I am his betrothed." I stared at the man harshly. "I do not want my future husband to be killed for a kingdom we do not belong to!" Percy moved up to me just in time to hear that last part. He frowned.

Percy blinked. "What's…happening?" He gazed at the man with distrust.

The man straightened. "I am Elithim, the Captain of the King's Riders. One of our men noticed you were training a wild horse last night. You seem to have an affinity for horses. He also reported you being able to ride the horse without a saddle. We thought it wise to speak with you and see if you would be interested in joining the Riders. We can train you."

Percy stared at me. I stared steadily at the table in front of me. He sighed. "I cannot join you. I am sorry. However, I _can_ take part in training your horses for you."

The man pursed his lips. "I will speak with my superiors." He nodded and left. I kissed Percy's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Percy."

He laughed and kissed me back. His arms snaked around my waist. "About what? I wouldn't have joined anyway. Their wars are none of our affair!" He looked at Thalia. "Have either of you found a job yet?"

Thalia growled. "No. Clarisse hasn't either. I offered to give archery lessons, or survival, camping lessons, anything with combat, and they laughed in my face."

I nodded. "Same." He frowned and sighed.

"Keep trying. I'm sure there's got to be something that'll turn up." I nodded and then kissed him again. He smiled and starting nibbling on my jaw and neck. I exhaled a sigh of pleasure. The barkeep pounded on his counter and wagged his finger at us. He then proceeded to bark directions to where we could find a priest.

Thalia snickered while Percy and I flushed.

 **I know that Master Tolkin isn't spelled the same. That would be a bit too uncanny? Right? ; D** **I'm sorry for not updating. *winces I'll be writing longer chapters as an apology.**

 **Thank you for your comments!**

 **Ink…**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Isengard – POV Change**

Saruman hesitated just a moment before taking the cloth off the Palantír. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Sauron would not be pleased with the news.

 _"Have you captured the boy?"_

"No, my lord. He evaded the orcs. I sent another to track the missing orc pack and they have returned with the news that every single one of them, wargs included, were killed. None survived." Saruman shook his head. "The most curious thing is that they did not die by sword or spear or arrow. The…" Saruman shook his head slightly. Even he thought this was a gruesome way to die. "The water was ripped out of their bodies. The corpses were shriveled husks, my lord."

Sauron was silent. Then he spoke. _"Do you know how he did this?"_

"Master, I suspect magic. Spells. The orcs brought the bodies back. I could sense magical residue, but it was not one that I am familiar with. His magic and his language must be completely different from this realm."

Sauron stared at him. _"It is time to wake them then. I will have him brought to Dol Guldur. You have done enough. Continue collecting information. Interfere with the Elves as much as you can without suspicion."_ Sauron cut the link. Saruman covered the glass sphere with the cloth, feeling ever so slightly sorry for the young man.

All nine Ringwraiths were coming for him. Saruman couldn't help but feel as if that was slightly over doing it.

 **Edoras, Twilight, five weeks later – POV Change – Percy**

I sighed and gulped the water down. All the horses were cramming their noisy thoughts into my head. I sighed. They had immediately obeyed me, even the ones who had been wild from birth. They listened and obeyed me.

The Riders were amazed. I snapped my fingers and did a signal. All the horses reared at the same time and attacked in formation against the straw stuffed dummies.

I smiled. "Goëden! Herd them back to their stables! I'm done for the day." The stable boy nodded.

The shadows were long when I walked down the streets. Something caused me to pause. The hairs on my arms were standing on end and it wasn't even cold. I frowned. _"Night?!"_

No response. I frowned deeper and hurried to the inn. I stood on the threshold and watched as my friends were laughing and talking with each other. They were having lunch at a long table in the tavern. I frowned and shivered again. My teeth were chattering. I turned away and walked to the stables.

 _"Blackjack."_

 _"Boss? You okay? You don't look so good."_

 _"I'm fine. Let's go for a fly."_

 _"…sure thing Boss. Does your mare know about this?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Shouldn't she know where you are?"_

I stared at my horse. "Right. Yeah." I turned away and moved inside. I whispered to Annabeth. "I'm just feeling a little restless. I'm taking Blackjack for a fly." She gave me a worried look.

"Are you sure, Percy? You don't look so good." Calypso and Will nodded, both looking worried. I shrugged it off.

Nico heard. "Here."

I shook my head. "I don't need it-"

He shoved the blade into my hands. I smiled, but didn't seem to have enough energy to hold it in place. "Fine. Thanks."

Waving to everyone, I left. Mounting Blackjack, I cantered away and then, once out of sight of the city, I soared into the sky. The invisible weight was already falling off of me. I smiled. This was what I needed.

 _"My boy! Return to Edoras! RETURN NOW!"_ Night and Ouranos were both screaming in my mind.

Blackjack gave a scream of fear. I heard another scream unlike anything I've ever heard. It rattled Blackjack badly, and set my teeth on edge. We lost altitude. It was all he could do not to crash into the ground. I fell off of him and rolled away and up. I saw dark shapes come closer to us on land.

"Blackjack?!"

I heard him whinny in fear and saw him rear upward. In the dark, I could still see him fighting another black horse. The rider had turned and was staring at me. I couldn't see his face. My hair on the back of my neck was standing on end. Everything inside me was screaming _monster_!

 _"Go Blackjack! Tell Annabeth, warn them of what's happening!"_ Blackjack couldn't get to me. Tall creatures in armor and hoods were surrounding me. He leaped into the air.

 _"I'll come back for you Boss. I'll get you out of this!"_

I smiled sadly. "I know you will, boy." I ducked the sword swipe and slashed with my own. The black blade shattered the wraith, and it screamed as it blew apart. These guys definitely weren't human. I smirked cruelly. A blade forged from the Underworld. Perfect weapon against wraiths.

I fought three others while dodging the other five. I couldn't fight eight at a time. I managed to dispatch three more before the leader attacked me from behind and grabbed my wrist.

 _"You would do well to give yourself up, boy."_ It's voice was mangled, hissing and hoarse.

I snarled and struggled to break free. He snapped my wrist. My right wrist. My sword hand. My scream was more of frustration and disbelief than just pain. With my other hand, I summoned my trident and blasted him in the face. He screeched and let go of me. Scooping up my fallen sword, I stabbed another wraith with Nico's sword with my left hand. Dropping Nico's sword, I summoned my trident to my left hand again and blasted the remaining three in rapid succession.

They all vanished. I knew they weren't dead though. I could feel it through the darkness. I shivered and convulsed and collapsed. They would come back soon. I had to leave. I had to…

Night was crooning in my mind.

 _I shivered on the floor. She was holding me. "The Ringwraiths have been defeated by you. You fought well. Not many would be able to destroy the nine, especially when they attack all at the same time." She murmured a spell to heal my wrist._

 _I shook as I sat up. "What's happening to me?"_

 _She sighed. "Your body is struggling to keep it's equilibrium. These are creatures who are cold as well as evil. You will survive though. Being my apprentice will give you a greater resistance to all things dark and evil than if you had nothing to do with me."_

 _I looked around. "Where's Ouranos?"_

 _She sighed. "He is looking for a way to infiltrate this realm."_

 _I blinked. "But you're here."_

 _She tsked. "You're a conduit boy. We are able to be here in spirit because of you." Her eyes widened. "A conduit." She turned fully to me and grabbed my shoulders. "You are not strong enough right now. But later, you will be. Ouranos and I will travel into this world through you. You will be our bridge. Do you understand? You are our heir, our apprentice, and a Universal. Through you, we can come to you and physically be with you to help you survive this place called Middle Earth."_

 _I shook my head. "Be careful! Sauron is powerful; he might capture you!"_

 _Night laughed. "He is only a corrupted Maia! I am a_ Universal _! The first Universal! Even the Valar fear me. Do not be concerned, Perseus." She patted my cheek lightly and then began to fade. "You're awaking. Whatever happens, do not tell anyone anything about us."_

 _I nodded and woke up._

 **Edoras, two days later – POV Change – Percy**

I blinked and saw Annabeth and of few others of the group were crowding around me. I was back in the guys' room now. Calypso had apparently nursed me back to health. Again.

"Percy! We found you face down by a river. What happened?!"

 _"Do not tell them about us, my little apprentice. Keep it a secret."_

I stuttered out something about fleeing and hiding in the river. "I was wounded. I must have passed out."

Annabeth pursed her lips. I shot her a warning glance. She didn't argue. I would tell her the full story after everyone left. After a few more minutes, everyone left to give us some space. I sighed and began my story.

Annabeth stared at me in shock. "From what Connor and Travis have said, the Ringwraiths are the biggest, baddest henchmen in the history of henchmen. You _defeated_ them all."

I blinked and then looked at Annabeth, who could only shake her head. I sighed. "I need to see Blackjack. Poor guy must be worried about me."

Annabeth nodded. "He probably has silver hairs in his tail." She left me alone to get dressed.

I chuckled. "Poor Blackjack." I slipped out of the bed and dressed. Wobbling slightly, I slipped out to the stables.

Blackjack was lying down. He had mud on his coat and hay in his mane. I frowned. "Blackjack…" He shot upward and practically trampled me. I laughed and hugged his neck. "It's okay, Blackjack. It's fine now. I'm healing. I'm safe. I'm well. Nothing happened."

He whinnied slightly and nuzzled me. Even Arion came forward and nipped my ear.

 _"You worried us, my Prince."_

I smirked. "Thanks Arion." I petted both horses for a while and then started cleaning Blackjack up. After that, I immediately went to the Military stables to get back to work. I didn't have sick leave. Thankfully they seemed to think that I was too valuable to fire.

After my work, I went back to where we were staying at the inn. Everyone was back from work. I waved at them and went upstairs to change my clothes. Horses stank. That was the only bad thing about them.

When I came back down I looked around and saw everyone was staring at me. Annabeth must have told them.

Jason looked thunderstruck (lol!). "Jackson, is there any fucking thing that you _can't_ beat?!"

I nodded. "Tartarus, giants, Zeus, my father, Night, that giant, darkness dude-"

Leo groaned. "Turn him off, Annabeth."

I stopped talking and glared at Valdez. "Grace asked me, and I answered. Crime?"

Calypso shook her head slightly. "Percy, what Jason meant was that you seem to always be able to win any battle."

Frowning, I sat between Annabeth and Nico. "No, I don't. I don't win every battle. Chrysoar defeated me within three, pitiful minutes. Luke, if he were here, would _still_ be able to send my ass to the cleaners. Daedalus was probably the best swordsman of all time. Achilles was the best hero, the best fighter, the best warrior. A bit on the ruthless side, but nobody's perfect."

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you." Only Grover, Clarisse, and I got that. We cracked up. Grover made a comment to Clarisse about weddings. She threw a spoon at him. He ate it. Annabeth and I rolled our eyes in sync.

Nico sighed and shook his head. He brought the conversation back on track. "Jason, get off Percy's back. He can't help it if he's good at fighting. You should be happy that he's with us. We've got a wraith slayer." He smirked. "Of course, you did kill them with my sword." I rolled my eyes and did a mock bow to him. He nodded back, imperiously.

Leo jumped in. "Which I will need to see sometime soon, Nico. I need to see if I can copy it's enchantments."

Nico nodded. He understood. Leo took out a pad of paper and started taking notes. "Okay, I need to look at Riptide. I've already made a dagger for Annabeth. Hazel needs a cavalry sword. Thalia needs a lifetime supply of arrows, magic quiver or something. Piper needs another dagger. Everyone else also needs a sword and shield. Anyone who _doesn't_ want a shield?"

Nico and I raised our hands. Leo nodded. "Okay. I should be done with all this soon enough." He grinned. "Give me a week." Jason shouted a 'YES!' Clarisse grinned.

 **POV Change – Nico**

Annabeth leaned forward. "Does everyone have a job?"

Jason sighed. "I think I've found a job as a stable hand."

Percy grinned at him. "Welcome to the Horse Club!" He grinned at me. "Did you find something?"

I nodded. "I'm helping the city undertaker." Everyone paused and some coughed. Percy shook his head and smirked. He ruffled my hair.

"Nico di'Angelo, never think that you can fool me." Will frowned faintly. I gripped his knee almost painfully. I was _not_ going to let that shit show happen again. He winced and nodded. He wouldn't get jealous.

I grumbled at Percy slightly. "Fine. I've gotten a job as a messenger." I smirked. "I happened to be the fastest of all the others who tried out for the job." Percy smirked.

"And I wonder why?"

Travis and Connor spoke up at the same time. "We're waiters here. We start working tonight."

I shook my head and blinked. "How do you two do that?"

They grinned exactly the same. Clarisse rolled her eyes and rested her head on the table. "Don't encourage them, Death Brat."

Annabeth smirked and spoke up. "I've gotten a job in the palace as assistant librarian, scroll keeper, or whatever their equivalent is here."

Grover smiled. "I've gotten a job as an herbalist." Percy snorted.

"Called it."

I snickered and leaned slightly against Will, who smiled and put his arm around me.

Clarisse looked proud of herself. "I got a job at the armory to test weapons and check if they're in good condition. Also, I finally made them realize that I was a good fighter. I'm teaching the soldiers hand to hand fighting."

Everyone stared at Clarisse. Thalia and Annabeth both shouted at the same time. "WHAT THE HELL?!" A few other customers gave us looks. I winced hissed at them to quiet it down. The two girls ignored me, like usual.

Clarisse wasn't helping. She just looked smug. I sighed and looked at Percy. The lean, Sea Prince was shaking his head in amusement.

I looked over at my cousin. "Sup, Thals. What you get?"

She glowered at me. "I got a job, but I don't want it."

Everyone stared at her in confusion. Jason leaned over the table slightly. "What is it?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia pulled out a letter. "It arrived here the day after we did. I've been thinking about it ever since."

Annabeth snatched the letter and read it quietly. "It's from King Thranduil, personally. He's offering Thalia a job as head of his archers and personal guard."

Everyone was quiet. Percy took the paper and struggled through it. After a minute, he growled. "Do it."

Everyone froze. "What?!"

Percy didn't even wince. "Thranduil wants an in with us. He's obviously been pushed to do this by Elrond and Galadriel. They want to know more about us, maybe via Thals." He smiled with an edge of ruthlessness. "What they don't know is that we have a shadow traveler with us. Thalia will learn about what the Elves are up to. Nico will collect information once every week. If my hunch is correct, Thalia will be taken by Elrond and placed in either Lothlórien or Rivendell. This will let us know _exactly_ what is taking place and when. I want Thalia nearby Rivendell when the company of dwarves get there."

He raised his hand to stop my interjection. "What I _don't_ want is for _any_ of us to see the ring, touch the ring, or even be in the same _city_ as the ring. Once Bilbo gets there, Thalia is to leave at the earliest possible moment with Nico. We'll have an exact timeline to follow then and know where it will be, so we can avoid it."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that Thalia will be brought to Rivendell?"

Percy sighed. "I don't. If she's taken to Lothlórien, then we'll know exactly when Galadriel comes back from her trip to Rivendell."

Everyone sighed but nodded. Percy motioned to Thalia. "Write him back quickly saying that you accept his offer."

She glared at him. "And _why_ should I take orders from you?!"

 **Nope! I'm not making Thalia a criminal or a villain. Just making her more human. These guys a far from home. They're tired, stressed, afraid, and helpless. Thalia's just venting her fear and crap on the wrong person. Plus…She's Thalia. She's…stubborn sometimes, and Percy** ** _was_** **a little bit bossy just then. Too much Court training I guess… ; )**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Ink…**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **POV Change – Nico**

Everyone stared at Thalia in shock. Percy sighed and simply rested his head in his hands like he suddenly had a migraine.

Grover coughed. "Thalia…"

"No! He's not our leader! He's not even the fucking oldest here! His father isn't even the leader of the gods! Why is _he_ telling everyone what to do?!"

I was about to retort, when Will spoke up. "Thalia, ease off. Did anyone else step up to the plate?"

She huffed. "Percy doesn't give anyone a chance to!"

Annabeth looked outraged. Jason was staying conspicuously silent. Percy was still resting his head in his hands. Everyone looked uncomfortable. I was…pissed. _I_ was the only one allowed to get angry at Percy. No one else should _ever_ criticize him. A little voice in my head told me that this was a bit…immature. I ignored it. I was very good at ignoring that little voice.

Will replied, "Percy hasn't taken complete control. He's bowed to Annabeth's advice. He's let the Stolls lead us. You're painting him to be a tyrant." His voice was mellow and calming. His gaze was soft.

Thalia snorted. "If he isn't a tyrant, then why didn't he ask if I _wanted_ to go instead of coming to the conclusion that I would ask 'How high?' when he told me to jump!"

Percy stood up. He sighed out through his nose. "Fine. Pick a leader. Pick a council. Pick a committee. Pick your nose! I'm fucking through. I'll be out with Blackjack. Arion might follow me, Hazel, so if he's missing, don't freak out. Or freak out if you want to. I can't tell you what to do." He nodded to us all curtly.

Percy walked out of the room. Annabeth hissed at Thalia. "Sometimes, I can _definitely_ tell that you're the daughter of Zeus." She shot out of her chair and marched after Percy.

I sighed and shook my head. "Do you want to go, or not, Thalia? Choose!"

She glared at me, but shook her head. "I'm not going. Find someone else!"

I sighed. "Thranduil asked you to go."

Frank worried his bottom lip. "I guess I could go and shift into an Elf…"

Calypso was already shaking her head. "No. You don't know their language, their culture, anything."

Hazel froze. Her golden eyes were wide. "I used magic in front of Saruman!"

We all paused at the abrupt change in topic. I groaned and put my head on the table top. She raised her hands in defense. "Percy was in trouble! I had to help!"

Will touched my hand gently. "She couldn't help it, Nic. Besides, Saruman probably noticed us being all magic anyway. We're _all_ in danger of Sauron's notice. Those attacks on Percy will most likely include us now."

I sighed and nodded. "Those wraiths aren't dead. They can only be killed by those who are destined to kill them, or if their source is cut off. We obviously aren't destined, because we're not from around here."

They nodded. I sighed. "Thalia, you should apologize to Percy for being a bitch."

She gave me the evil eye. I yawned. Thalia and I had a weird relationship. I could call her the most horrible names, but she never took offense. As long as we didn't bring up family, we were swell.

She grumbled and huffed, but she didn't move. I rolled my eyes. "Brat. Who else will go to the Elf-King? I could always go and report to Percy what's going on."

Will was already shaking his head. I knew what was going to come out of his mouth before he opened it. "Nope. You are _not_ going to overexert yourself traveling."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? Will, come _on_!"

Leo snorted and shook his head. "I've got other things to do than listen to you two love birds quarrel. I'm heading to the forges to work on your weapons."

We all nodded. Well, everyone else did. I was too busy telling Will to back off!

 **POV Change – Leo**

I shook my head and walked past the stables. I saw Annabeth kicking a post and slashing at it with her new dagger that I made her.

I cleared my throat. "Please, do not take out your anger on the dagger. She didn't do anything to you, and she has feelings."

Annabeth turned sharply. I watched as the haze of anger faded from her eyes. She snorted. "'She'? What's her name?"

I shrugged. "Jade."

Annabeth smiled slightly. Her smile faded a sigh later. "What got into Thals?!"

I shrugged. "She's scared, and she's too proud to admit that she's scared. Everyone both loves Percy and hates him. I should know. I love and hate him too because of it."

Annabeth looked confused. "Because of what?"

"His confidence. Even if he insists that he's scared shitless, he still gives off this aura. He rises to the challenge. I've never seen him paralyzed in battle. I've never seen him crippled with fear. He doesn't know the meaning of the words 'give up'. People love him, because he's the one that they can turn to. However, people also hate him, because he seems to have it more together than they do."

Annabeth sighed and leaned against the previously abused post. "I understand what you're saying now." She groaned. "So Thalia is finally feeling that?"

I shrugged again. "This isn't to say that she hasn't felt it before. Jason's probably felt it. Will's definitely felt it. All the guys are getting frustrated that Percy fucking Jackson is so damn perfect. Or so it seems. Percy insists that he has failings, but the very fact that he's willing to admit it, means that he's humble! Once again, even when trying to assure us he isn't perfect, he showing us that he's one step closer to being perfect than we are."

Annabeth snorted dryly. "I see." She gave me a side glance and sighed through her nose.

I sighed too. "He's a brilliant fighter, a natural leader, a birth Prince and a Crowned Prince. He's handsome. He's kind. He's humble. He's the friend of the gods, most of them. His father actually cares about him. His mother's still alive and knows about the Greeks and loves him. Percy Jackson has it all together. He's perfect."

Annabeth smiled sadly. "And no one likes perfect people." I nodded. She sighed again and shook her head. "Thanks for explaining it to me, Leo."

I frowned. "Where is Percy, anyway?"

She made a half shrug and half shake of her head. "I have no clue. He just hopped onto Blackjack and galloped off down the street. He wasn't armed, and he didn't tell me where he was going." She gritted her teeth. "Let it be known, Percy Jackson isn't perfect. He's a fucking Seaweed Brain!"

I tried to suppress all my worry. "Don't worry, Annabeth. Nothing of the Shadow likes sunlight. No one will try anything while it's daylight."

She smiled. "True. I'm going back in to…discuss some things with Thalia. Where are you going?"

"Forge. See you later." She smiled at me. We parted ways.

I sighed and walked down the street. I turned suddenly, looking around the street quickly. Nothing. Frowning, I turned around again deciding my nerves were just really jumpy.

I made it to the forges no problem only to find a whole bunch of Riders. They were laughing and joking. Master Tolkin saw me and roared for me to come over.

"Where have you been, boy?!"

I blinked. "It's my day off, Master Tolkin." He huffed.

"That's no excuse! These men need repairs done to their helmets and weapons! Hop to it!"

I sighed and started up the forge. Another man, a rider, walked closer to me as I started up the bellows to make the fire hot. "Aren't you a little young to be in a smithy shop?"

I looked at him and spied his chest plate. "I made that chest piece you're wearing. No, I'm not too young." I turned back and started going about fixing his helmet. He blinked.

"But this is a work of a master! How is it that you could do something like this? You jest!"

I sighed and suddenly wished that his head was still inside the helmet I was pounding the dents out of. I growled out a response. "Age doesn't define talent. Leave me to my work, Rider."

He backed away and spoke loudly to the other guys about my bad manners. I rolled my eyes again and focused on work.

 **3 hours later**

I was finally done with all the repairs for the soldiers. I turned to Tolkin. "You're paying me overtime, or I'm going to go to Gondor with my trade."

He nodded quickly. "Of course!" He counted out the money and handed me a pouch. I counted it, pocketed it, and went to do my personal things. I needed to make a sword that was fit for Percy. I looked around and pulled out Riptide. Amazingly, the sword had stayed with me longer than it was suppose to. I guess it was because Percy gave it to me willingly. The Sea Prince had been reluctant to do so though.

I started measuring it and checking the balance. I had to make it exactly identical so he wouldn't have to waste time learning a new sword. I started singing in Ancient Greek, the way my father taught me. I pounded the metal to the beat of the music I was singing and weaving magic into the sword. I spent the rest of the day on it.

When I got back, Percy still wasn't at the inn. Annabeth wasn't there either. Thalia looked slightly sick. Hazel was pale. I turned to see Grover staring into the bottom of his mug. His eyes were dull. I turned to Piper. "What's happened?"

She stopped playing with a butter knife. "Percy didn't come back. Annabeth and Will went out looking for him. She hasn't come back and neither has Will."

I looked over at Nico. He resembled stone. He wasn't showing any feelings at all. I frowned. "Then we'll all just have to look for them." I went to my room to grab Festus. Jason was already strapping his new weapons on.

 **POV Change – Clarisse**

We finally found the three jerks. They were sitting beside the river; Percy was floating in it. Annabeth and Will seemed to be bending over him. They hadn't noticed us approaching. Nico was about to lay into Will, full lecture mode and everything, but he froze. We all soon found out why.

Percy was shredded. He was cut to ribbons. It was obvious that his body hadn't stopped bleeding. The river was darkened just by his blood. Will was bent over him, murmuring spells and incantations. Hazel quickly ran over and started speaking her own spells to help the healing process. Calypso too joined the group. Everyone else just stared.

Thalia spoke first. Actually, she shouted, but no one cared. We were all shouting. "WHAT IN TARTARUS HAPPENED?!"

Annabeth was gripping her knife in a nervous rhythm, squeeze, relax, squeeze, relax. "Percy was ambushed by a pack of orcs. Larger this time. We came in time to help him fight them off, but Percy was pretty beaten up by that time."

I looked Jackson over and noticed that his hands were shredded the worst. I glanced at Nico's sword. It was still in its sheath at Nico's side. I groaned. "Prissy, you didn't actually try and fight a _hoard_ of orcs with your bare hands, did you?" Annabeth was glaring at him and fussing over him. An interesting combination.

Percy hissed. "I'm _fine_! You're making a mountain out of a molehill."

Will rolled his eyes. "Sure, Percy. How about you just let the doctor make of his own diagnoses." I shifted slightly, not knowing what to do when there weren't any monsters to bash around.

Percy huffed. Hazel backed away. She leaned against Frank. "That's all I can do."

Calypso was speed growing some natural herbs and giving them to Will. Percy sighed. "They're getting bolder. They even came out in the fucking sun!"

Travis frowned. "Um…you sure they were orcs?"

Percy frowned. "What else could they be?"

Connor pursed his lips. "Were they tall?" Percy nodded. "Dreadlock kind of hair?" He shook his head. "White painted hand?" He shook his head.

Travis frowned. "Wait…were there any Uruk-hai before Saruman made them?"

Connor shrugged. "No clue, man. I thought they were created by Saruman only after the disbanding of the Fellowship, which hasn't even happened yet."

Nico sighed explosively. "Why the hell does it matter?!"

Connor snorted disdainfully. "We need to know what sort of new monster these guys have cooked up."

Annabeth frowned. "Maybe they were just some really tough orcs?"

Connor laughed condescendingly. "No, Annabeth. I already have the answer to what they are."

I growled at them, "Then what were they, birdbrain?"

He sniffed at me slightly. "Really tough orcs."

Frank barked a dry laugh. Jason just shook his head. "So how come Percy's being targeted so much?"

I sneered. "Maybe because Prissy pissed off Sauron by killing his top attack dogs?"

Percy snorted and then winced as Will started cleaning his wounds on his thigh. Grover sighed and shook his head. "By the way, we've decided that I'm going to be taxied around by Nico."

Nico glared at the satyr. "Thanks for the glorious description…. _Taxi_." He muttered. Grover just gave him a sweet, innocent smile. No one was fooled. We'd seen how murderous he could be if nature was being attacked, nearly bit my head off once.

I sighed and shook my head. "So what? We all stay helplessly inside of Edoras?" My voice showed just how ticked I was with that thought.

Percy struggled to stand, much to the displeasure of the healers surrounding him. He shook off Will's hand as if it were a pesky fly. "We stay here until we gather enough money. Then we move on. This time, we're going to Minas Tirith."

He turned and bowed mockingly to Thalia, ignoring his wounds on his back, which had reopened slightly thanks to his idiocy. Will was glaring at him. Percy ignored him and focused on Thalia. "That is, if _you_ don't mind, Princess?"

She bristled, but I stopped all argument by putting my spear between the two. "Lighten up, both of you. Stop emulating your dads."

Leo barked a laugh. " _Clarisse_ is being a peacekeeper?!" Connor and Travis were gaping.

I rolled my eyes. "Would you like a fight between Percy and Thalia? Two Big Three Brats? We're trying to _avoid_ Saruman's attention!"

He blinked. "Nope. That's something I wouldn't mind missing." I nodded.

Jason groaned and got us back on topic. "Does everyone agree?"

Will stepped forward. "No. We're moving closer to the Elves."

Percy did a double take. "Why?"

"I don't want Nico to strain himself."

Nico glared at the sky. "Oh for Zeus' sake! Will Solace, _enough_!" Will huffed but didn't back down.

Percy just shook his head. "Okay, fine, Travis, Connor, what cities are safe for us to go to that are up North?" The brothers pulled out a map from nowhere and poured over it.

"Aha!" Travis pointed to a spot, and Connor nodded.

"Perfect." They turned to Percy and said in synch. "We've found the perfect spot."

Everyone just sighed and didn't even ask how the fuck they did that. Percy smirked. "Do tell."

"Dale."

Travis nodded. "It's inhabited by both dwarves, and men."

"It has a rich economy." Connor added.

"Also, it's near Thranduil's palace, so Nico can teleport whenever he wants." Travis said with a smile.

"It's perfect." They chorused.

Piper coughed. "Except…Smaug comes in and razes the place to the ground and becomes the Dragon under the Lonely Mountain. If Bilbo doesn't have the Ring yet, we could be traveling to a poverty stricken Lake Town and going to our eventual destruction in when Smaug attacks Lake Town later. I read the Hobbit."

Travis huffed. "Party pooper."

Percy stared at the two brothers. "Are you guys _trying_ to get us killed?!"

Staring at them incredulously, Jason groaned. "Seriously, pick another city!"

Connor rolled his eyes. "So finicky! Fine!" They looked at the map again.

"Here's one!" They looked at each other and nodded. "Bree!"

 **POV Change – Annabeth**

I stared at the Stolls and then nodded slowly. "It has a moment of happening. We can watch out for Thorin's eventual arrival there. It's hobbit land, so Sauron won't think of us going there. It's near Imladris as well."

Travis did a double take. "How did you know Rivendell was Imladris?"

I smirked. "Connor told me."

Connor shrugged innocently. Percy was nodding. "It sounds good. Let's go back to the inn and prepare. We'll probably have to leave within the month." Everyone nodded.

 **Sorry for it being late. *winces I'll update this Thursday too.**

 **Ink...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Edoras, five days later – POV Change – Nico**

I relaxed into my bed and looked over at Will. He and I were sharing a Queen size. Percy had okayed the idea of spreading out to three rooms. Of course, Percy had to be sarcastic and had looked at Thalia with pure innocence in his eyes as he mockingly asked for her approval. She only glared at him and threw bread at him.

With a sigh, I snuggled closer to Will's sleeping form. Yes, I do snuggle. Not just all the time. Anyway, I just dropped off to sleep when my soul decided to take a little stroll.

Stupid soul.

I found myself in a land that put the Underworld to shame. It was filled with fumes, ash, and black dirt and grit. It was also filled with what had to be orcs. There were no other creatures on Middle Earth who could be _that_ ugly.

I looked around and saw this huge fire spitting volcano. Suddenly, my body was standing on a ridge over looking the plane that I had just stood in. Except, instead of being empty, it was filled with men and pointy eared Elves in golden armor.

I tried to take in everything. There was obviously a battle going on. Looked like the Elves and Men were winning.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I sensed a presence that was second only to Tartarus. I shivered and turned. A huge giant was holding some sort of short staff. He was swinging it and the men, in the direction it was swung, were blown backwards. I blinked. This dude was seriously powerful!

Then everything was gone. I wasn't there anymore. I was in a ruined castle surrounded by trees. I turned around slowly and sensed death almost immediately. I looked around and realized that a necromancer was living here. I started backing away.

Suddenly, I was sucked into a globe. I slammed my fists into the glass sides. A voice started laughing.

 _"Little necromancer…why do you struggle? We are on the same side, or should be at least."_

I growled. "Just because I can control death doesn't mean I want to contribute to it! Let me go!"

 _"No. I like you just where you are. Until you agree to serve me."_ The Voice sighed in mock sympathy. _"I can only imagine the pain and fear your friends will face when your body does not wake up, but will be forever frozen in sleep."_

I hissed and spat. "Damn you!" My anger escaped the confines of the globe. The ground around me started to smoke. Black wisps of vapor floated up between the cracks. The ground shivered. "LET! _ME_! **_GO_**!"

The ground shattered. A horde of skeletons pulled themselves out and started distracting the necromancer. He didn't seem to have a form.

I frowned and concentrated on cracking the glass. I finally had to have two zombies shatter it. I gasped and vanished. The skeletons fell apart.

I bolted up from the bed. My body was in a cold sweat. "Hah…hah…hah…" I looked at a still sleeping Will and began to calm down. Everything was okay, presently at least. Still panting quietly, I pulled blankets off of me and staggered to the door. I eased into the room next door. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Clarisse were all sleeping.

I moved numbly over to Percy and shook him awake. Annabeth's dagger was at my throat. I waited for Percy to recognize me. He relaxed and pulled the dagger away.

"Sorry, man."

I only nodded quietly. Everyone knew the risk of waking up Annabeth, Percy, or me. "I need to talk to you. Something's come up."

He nodded, yawned quietly, and pulled himself out of bed. We moved out into the hall. He shook his head slightly, clearing the fog of sleep. "Yeah?"

"A necromancer tried to trap me in a Soul Catcher while I was sleeping."

Percy looked at me quietly. He was silent for a long while. Finally, he spoke. "Fuck." He leaned against a wall. "Describe him to me."

I shrugged. "He didn't have a form."

"His presence? What was it?"

"Cold, detached. Very, very dangerous and powerful. He seemed a lot like a god."

Percy frowned. "Travis and Connor mentioned Sauron being a Maia. Maiar are like minor gods. Annabeth told me that Sauron was a Necromancer before he became the Eye."

I groaned. "He knows I'm a necromancer."

Percy cussed again. "This is bad. He knows that Hazel has illusion magic, he knows I have magic as well. He now knows that you're a necromancer. Where's he getting his information? Saruman didn't know anything about _you_!"

I could only shrug helplessly. He sighed. "Try and get some sleep more sleep. Hopefully he won't try again during the same night. I'll ask Leo if there's any way for us to block our dream travels."

I nodded and went back to my room.

 **POV Change – Thalia**

I woke up early and the first thing I noticed was that Percy, the notorious late sleeper, wasn't in bed. I frowned and slipped downstairs. Everything was just starting up. I saw him nestled in a corner table near the fire, nursing a drink. He was staring into the fire.

I sat next to him quietly. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Everything. Sauron trapped Nico while Nico was dreaming. Nico escaped by the skin of his teeth."

I sucked in a breath. "Can he do that for everyone?"

He shrugged. "How the hell could I know? I have so many questions right now whirling around in my brain that I don't know what my own name is." He drank some more of the liquid. I caught a whiff. Ale.

"Um…Percy? You're still underage."

He looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"You shouldn't drink."

He looked down at his hands and snorted. "Oh this? This is _nothing_. Ever since Dad first shifted me into a Mer, my metabolism has been faster. Being a demigod also helps me have a higher endurance to alcohol. I can break alcohol down four times faster than any man or dwarf. It would take about a hundred of these mugs all in one sitting to make me tipsy. Similar to an Elf, actually."

I blinked. "I didn't know that. Okay…does Sally know?" I crossed my arms.

He tilted his head up and looked at me. "Know what?"

"That you drink."

"Yeah…" He lolled his head back and continued staring into the fire. "I didn't want this, Thals."

I turned and looked at him. "Didn't want what?"

"Power. Influence. Leadership. I don't want any of it. Fuck, anyone who _does_ want it is insane." He sipped some more of his drink.

I frowned. "Why do you take up leadership then?"

He shrugged. "Nothing would get done. Just like in school."

"What?" I was confused again. His thoughts seemed to be more disjointed today.

He sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Back when I was in school, I let others lead. I followed. Nothing got done. Finally, I had enough. The next day, I led the group project. We finished before anyone else and got a C+ while everyone else bombed it."

He turned and looked at me. "You say that I don't let anyone else have a try at leadership. You're right. It's habit. Plus, everyone looks to me when something needs to be done. _You_ included, Thalia. You're a leader of the Hunters. You understand the necessity of taking control and not wasting time. It could save a life…not wasting time." He downed the rest of the ale like it was water and set it on the table carelessly. "Whatever. I'll stop lecturing now."

I sighed. "It's fine, Percy. I'm…I'm sorry for my outburst. We do need you as our leader." I got up and went back upstairs. I didn't know what to think.

Percy was…I don't even know anymore.

This whole situation was getting to all of us. I hadn't realized how much we relied on our parents for aid and safety. Here, we were on our own.

 **Later that day – POV Change – Percy**

After getting ready for work, I was happy to finally get a sword from Leo. It was identical to Riptide! My mind, however, was far away, wondering what to do about Sauron. I sighed and walked up the hill to the stables. When I had first gone to the stables, all the horses bowed their heads to me as one. I had been hard pressed to convince the men that it was a coincidence.

I pushed open the doors only to be greeted by a young man and an older man. There was also a young woman. They were standing beside the stall of one of the new horses that were found running wild on the grasslands.

He was kicking up a storm. The manager of the stables hurried over to me. "See, Percy? This one's a devil! He's the only one of the bunch who's been acting up."

I frowned and moved past the threesome to get closer to the horse. _"Calm yourself, Wild One."_

The horse reared back, but it calmed down quickly and moved closer to me. I patted his nose. _"What do you go by, Wild One?"_

 _"Nanusen, my lord Prince."_

I chuckled and clucked at him, rubbing his nose. _"Why so angry, Nanusen? Have these men mistreated you?"_

 _"Nay, but my mare has been separated from me and put into a box with a stallion. He has been moving closer and closer to her. I cannot get out of this stupid box!"_

I frowned and looked over to the mare that his bond described to me. I clucked to the mare. Unlatching the gate, I let her immediately trot over to Nanusen. They started nuzzling.

I laughed slightly. "His mare was put in the wrong stable. Horses are very territorial and possessive." I closed the gate to the stable again and smiled at Markris.

Markris sighed. "And just _how_ did you know that?"

I laughed quietly. "I'm a horse trainer. I cannot give away all my secrets. Besides, his entire focus and attention was on her."

The older man of the trio started laughing. "You were right, Markris. I didn't believe it, but now I do." I frowned. The man smiled kindly. "You do not recognize me. Understandable. You are new here, so I've heard, and I'm not wearing my crown today. I am Thengel, King of Rohan. This is my son, Théoden, and this is my daughter, Théodwen."

I bowed low. "My lord, it is an honor to meet you. I am Percy, son of None." He smiled and motioned for me to rise.

He nodded to the stables. "Markris has told me a lot about you, Percy." He looked impressed. "You have accomplished much more than anyone else around here could have, and in such a short time."

I smiled hesitantly. They wouldn't take it very well, if they found out about me and the rest leaving next week. "My lord, I must inform you that I am not staying in Rohan for much longer. My family is moving Northward."

Thengel frowned. "Why? Your place is among the horses! My boy, you are the Prince of Horses! Why would you leave them?"

I sighed. "I must put the needs of my family before my own." I smiled at him gently. "I'm sure the King would understand. He has to put the needs of his people before his own needs quite often."

He sighed. "True." Thengel looked down at me and shook his head. "Your talents are going to be wasted, Percy." He sighed. "Be sure to return to Edoras very soon."

I nodded. "I will try to, my king." I bowed to him and his family. I quickly left the stables and continued doing my job for that day, breaking in a new pony.

 **Five hours later**

I groaned and stretched. I had nearly been trampled by an excited pony. All the horses had just about shunned the poor creature until I eased the situation.

Yawning and shaking my head, I ambled over to the markets. Annabeth had wanted me to go to get some more soap for our clothes. Leo also needed some more leather.

I stretched one more time, hissing when my back popped. Shaking my head, I grabbed my satchel that used to carry my lunch, and it also had a change of clothes.

Sipping some water from the fountain, I sensed something. Turning abruptly, I saw nothing but children racing after each other. I frowned but continued walking.

I thought back on my conversation with Thalia. I had a bad habit, that I picked up from Annabeth, of getting on a soap box. I sighed and walked quickly to the market.

The young girls waved to me. The older women smiled. The younger men glared at me. I sighed. Wonderful. I made a mental note to ask Annabeth what it was about me that made guys my age hate my guts before I even talked to them.

I sighed and started shopping. I sensed that same presence again but didn't turn around this time. I looked into a shiny pot that was hanging on the wall of a nearby kiosk. It was a hooded man.

I frowned. This wasn't good. I called to Blackjack. Our link could work for nearly 20,000 to 25,000 miles in between us.

 _"Yo Boss?!"_

 _"Hey, Blackjack, just wanted to let you know that I'm being followed by a guy in a hood. As best as you can, please let Annabeth know."_

 _"Sure thing, Boss. Should I come and get you?"_

 _"Naw. I doubt this guy's going to try anything in the middle of the day and a large crowd."_

 _"Okay Boss."_

I cut our connection and moved across the market to the tanner's. After I place the order for Leo, I walked out into the sun, only to black out when a clothe covered my nose and mouth.

My last thought of the day was, Damn, they _did_ try something in the middle of the day!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **POV Change – Leo**

I slammed the hammer down on the metal one last time and then stuck the blade into the water. I smiled as I admired my handy work.

"Athliótita." I whispered, pressing my lips against the still warm metal.

"And what does that word mean, master smith?"

I smiled and turned to see a hooded man. "Misery, in my home tongue. May it bring misery to its enemies."

The man nodded. "That is a strong name to be sure."

I grinned slightly. "Anyway, what can I do for you, sir?"

The man tilted his head slightly to one side. "I need my shield repaired."

I took it from the man and frowned in thought. It would be a pretty big job. "This will be three silvers, sir."

The man sighed. "Expensive. I can give you one silver now and two when the job is done." I thought about it and then nodded.

"Fair enough." I turned around, and then, suddenly, I felt something covered my nose and mouth. My cry was cut off when I fell unconscious.

 **POV Change – Nico**

I sighed and leaned against the wall of a stable. I was feeling a bit faint. This is the most I've ever shadow traveled since transporting that monstrosity of a statue. I bent over and propped my hands against my knees, panting.

"Oi! Messenger boy!"

I groaned slightly and then turned to see a man with a deep cowl covering his face. I frowned, instantly on edge. Those who hid their faces often had something much more sinister to hide.

"What do you need, man of mystery?" I called out, making sure my voice was teasing.

The man stopped and then tilted his head forward. "I am not mysterious. I am merely cautious."

"Says the man who's wearing a thick coat with a deep cowl on a hot, summer day." I replied. I sensed something and then started struggling with another man. A bitter smell wafted up into my nostril and I couldn't struggle anymore.

 **POV Change – Leo**

I groaned and stirred. Blinking quickly, I tried to adjust my eyes to the bright sunlight. I looked around and saw that I was lying down, tied up, in a wagon. I looked around and realized instantly who my captors were.

I groaned. "Damn you, Thranduil."

 **POV Change – Nico**

I shook my head a couple of times and then froze. I was in a cage. A black, iron cage. There was a sound of chuckling. "Now, little Necromancer, tell me who you and your friends really are. I'm very interested in you and that boy, Percy."

I leaned my forehead against the bars of my cage. "Damn. It."

 **POV Change – Third Person**

Gandalf watched the boy sleep. He shook his head. Instant travel was a hard thing to do. Not even Saruman could do it in large amounts. Gandalf leaned against a rock and smoked his pipe. It was the second day of their travels. Percy was going to wake soon, and Gandalf was hoping the boy would ask questions first before attacking him in anger.

His gaze was brought back to Percy as the boy stirred.

"Uhh…" He shook his head groggily and looked around. The second he saw Gandalf he froze and then, a moment later, tilted his head back and sighed. "Damn you, Gandalf."

Gandalf chuckled. "Ah, good. You're awake."

Percy gave him a glare. "How far away are we from those blasted dwarves you've taken such a fancy to?"

Gandalf smile pleasantly. "Not that far. We are only a day's ride away from the Shire. We shall meet them there."

The boy chuckled. "The Shire. I take it that you've already picked out the perfect victim, er, traveling companion?" Gandalf found himself chuckling slightly. The boy frowned suddenly. "What is your destination? You said Erebor, right?"

The wizard nodded.

Percy sighed. "You would probably be traveling through Mirkwood?"

Another nod from the wizard. Another sigh.

"Well shit, I can't go with you after all. Pity that."

 **POV Change – Percy**

Gandalf stared at me in confusion. "What not?"

I stuck my tongue in my cheek. "King Thranduil and I had a…disagreement. I am no longer welcome in Mirkwood."

Sighed, Gandalf shook his head. "What sort of disagreement?"

I chuckled. "I wanted to leave. He wanted me to stay."

"I see." Gandalf snorted.

I sighed. "I would only endanger your trip even more. Elves dislike dwarves, but Thranduil _hates_ me."

Gandalf nodded slowly. I was about to drive my point home when Ouranos' voice slid into my mind.

 _"Percy, you must go with them. Your friends Nico di'Angelo and Leo Valdez have been kidnapped. Nico is in the hands of Sauron in Dol Guldur, and Leo is at the mercy of Thranduil in Mirkwood. You must rescue them."_

I sighed. "However, you are in luck. I have something that I need to do. I will travel with you only as far as Mirkwood."

Gandalf smiled widely. "Thank you, Percy Jackson! Thank you. It does me good to know that I will have someone as powerful as you at my side during our travels."

I chuckled. "Well now, let's get some rest and then continue on at daybreak."

Gandalf nodded, we both turned in.

 **POV Change – Annabeth**

I was frantic. Percy, Nico, and Leo had been gone for three days. Calypso was freaking out. Will was panicking quietly. I knew he was secretly wondering if Nico had faded completely.

I refused to think of any them dead.

Thalia banged a hand on the table in our room. Everyone in our group was here. "Guys! Shut up! Okay? Now, we know that they've been gone for three days. This is enough time for us to be sure that they've been kidnapped."

Everyone went quiet at that. Thalia sighed. "We have to be organized about this. Clarisse, you've asked around the stable area, right?"

The large girl nodded. "They don't know. They're asking questions too. The king wants Percy to train his daughter's horse, but Percy's not around. Now the king's getting involved."

Grover frowned. "Do we want him to be involved?"

Thalia sighed. "Right now, we need all the help we can get."

Calypso sniffled. "Leo's boss doesn't know what happened either. He wasn't around the shop when Leo vanished."

Will sighed. "Nico could have been anywhere. He was doing his messenger duties around the time he disappeared. He could have been anywhere." He looked into his mug of cider.

Jason slipped an arm around the son of Apollo.

I clenched my jaw to keep from crying. Percy once told me that he and I were the glue that kept everyone together. We were the most experienced. We were the veterans. Everyone looked to him and me. I was the leader now that he was gone. I had to push my fears aside. They wouldn't help me at all.

"Okay guys, first up, we contact the king and tell him that Percy's been abducted. We keep Leo and Nico out of it for now. I have a feeling that the person who snatched Percy, also snatched the other two." Everyone nodded. I nodded too, thinking about what else we should do.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we need to consider the possibility that they're beyond our reach. Middle Earth is huge. We have to stick together and not lose our heads. If Percy, Leo, and Nico escape, then they will probably go to the next place that we agreed to travel. Bree. That's where we're heading. We're going to Bree once it's proven that they're not near Edoras anymore."

Thalia nodded. "You should go to the king and tell him. You're pretty much Percy's wife."

I nodded slowly. "You're his cousin. We're going together." I turned to Jason. "No one goes out anywhere alone. No one. Everyone either stays here together or leaves together." He nodded.

Thalia and I left the inn and climbed the hill to the king's hall.

I took a deep breath and turned to the man who would announce us. "I am Annabeth Chase, fiancé of Percy Jackson. I am here to speak of Percy Jackson's disappearance."

The king stirred and looked at her. "What do you know?"

I frowned. "Not much, my lord. He was in the market place when he was taken. My friends and I have searched but have found no sign of a struggle or of anyone known in Edoras leaving suddenly. We are at a dead end. We need your help, my lord."

The king nodded. "I understand. I will confer with my advisors and see what needs to be done. I promise that, at the very least, I will have my riders ride out and look for Jackson. He is valuable to me and has become an asset to my kingdom."

I smiled and bowed again in thanks. That done, I left the halls quickly. Sadly, I had a feeling that the king wouldn't find anyone.

 **The Shire – POV Change – Percy**

I sighed and shook my head. "Pleasure to meet you, Master Hobbit."

Bilbo blinked at me. "Well, at least this one has good manner!"

I chuckled and looked around. "Gandalf, I fear that you may owe Bilbo some debts."

Gandalf raised both eyebrows and blustered slightly. "Really? I don't see anything that has been damaged beyond repair." He gave me an innocent look. I rolled my eyes. "Olórin, you were never innocent, even on the day you were created."

Gandalf blustered slightly. I knew the use of his original name threw him off balance. I chuckled sadistically. I liked getting back at him in some small way at least. I turned to see the dwarves seeing a song about blunting knives. I sighed and ducked just in time to avoid getting clobbered by a coffee pot. Leaning against the curves wall of the tunnel, I watched as poor Bilbo was rushing about to and fro, trying to stop Snow White's friends from ruining everything he owned.

It came as a surprise to see that the dwarves cleaned up just as quickly as they did dirtying everything. I smiled into my hand at the look on Bilbo's face.

Everything was of serious business when the leader of the pack came to the house. I frowned. Thorin Oakenshield. "He's an arrogant bastard, isn't he?" I muttered to Gandalf. Gandalf chuckled.

"You haven't any idea, Percy."

I looked at Thorin and saw a mixture of Luke and Hunt and shuddered. "I think I do, Olórin. I think I do."

Gandalf gave me a look, but I ignored him.

"Who is this?" I turned to see Thorin giving me a look of bored disdain. I gritted my teeth.

Instead of lashing out, which is what Night probably wanted me to do, I smiled. "A possible ally." I smiled again. Thorin grunted and turned back to his company. I turned to Gandalf. "I'm going outside. I don't need to know what's going on anymore." I looked at Bilbo. "Be kind to the hobbit, Olórin. He is new to this."

The wizard nodded. I sighed and shook my head. Walking outside, I closed my eyes and picked up a rock. I willed it to my desires, making sure to keep detached from it. Soon, a drachma was formed in my hand. I smiled. It was pure gold. Chuckling, I manipulated the water from the garden fountain into a fine mist.

I lifted a stick. "Flama ishla." [Fire form.] The stick burst into flames, creating a rainbow. I tossed the drachma into the mist. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering." The coin disappeared. I blinked. I had thought that it wouldn't work. "Show me Annabeth Chase."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The girl that I loved most in all the worlds, appeared before me. "Annabeth!"

She turned and gave a startled shout. I smiled. "I'm alright, Annabeth. I have limited time. Apparently IMs work here. Anyway, have Blackjack come to me. I'll be in need of a horse. Also, I'm in the company of Gandalf and Thorin. The quest for Erebor is about to happen. I'm at the Shire now. You should go to Bree and wait for me to come back. Nico has been captured and is being held in Dol Guldur. I'm traveling with the dwarves only as far as Mirkwood and then I'm going to get Nico and Leo."

Annabeth blinked. "Where's Leo?"

"With Thranduil. The Elf-King captured him. I guess he wanted to have weapons and new enchantments and stuff. I'll get Leo out too. Don't worry."

"Percy, be careful. Bilbo will find you know what. It might tempt you more than you think."

I nodded. "I'll do my best. I have to rescue Leo and Nico though, so I have to accompany these dwarves." I wrinkled my nose. "However, I'd rather to be with Elves any day. At least Elves don't stink and belch. They're like a short Ares cabin but with more fat and hair."

Annabeth made a hacking noise. I nodded. "I love you so much, Annabeth. I won't die on you. Gandalf knows I'm powerful, but he's keeping me a secret from his leader, the White Wizard."

Annabeth nodded. "I'll tell the others. Be careful at Dol Guldur, Percy. Please. Sauron is _not_ to be underestimated."

I nodded and then slashed my hand through the mist. I sighed and headed back inside, just in time to see Bilbo faint. I looked over at Gandalf.

"I told you not to tell him about that farmer's daughter. He's too delicate for it."

Gandalf coughed and then started laughing. "It wasn't the farmer's daughter. It was their dog, named Smaug." I moved over and picked Bilbo up.

I snorted. "A dragon. How big do you think?" I was secretly wondering how it compared to a drakon. After placing the hobbit on his chair, I turned to face the wizard.

Gandalf gave the alleged measurements. I chuckled. "Oh, should be a cinch then."

All the dwarves chuckled at first, thinking I was making a joke. I wasn't. When a 12 year old faces off a monster that's half human and half bull and is three times the size of a fully grown adult, nothing much scares him. Until he faces off a snarling hellhound the size of a semi truck. Or until he fights and defeats a titan, more than one. Or until…yeah, you get the picture. A dragon wasn't the biggest of my worries. My biggest worry was Sauron.

What did he have planned for Nico?

Was Nico even still alive?

I refused to entertain anything less than him being captured alive. I had to focus on doing the next thing. I sighed and turned to see that all the dwarves were staring at me.

Coughing, I inclined my head towards them. "Yeah?"

Thorin muttered quietly. "I was asking, what your role is in this quest."

I blinked. "How about…making sure that all of you stay alive?"

Thorin bristled. Gandalf quickly intervened, coughing apologetically. "Percy is a warrior. He's done his fair share of fighting. He has experience in wars and battles. He will be a very large asset to our company."

I snorted and began channeling my inner Tolo. "If we're talking about large assets-"

Gandalf interrupted me by coughing a lot and staring at me. I closed my mouth and shrugged. He turned back to Thorin. "He can split his share with Bilbo, or, if Bilbo chooses not to come, then he will take Bilbo's share."

I turned to see the hobbit stirring. "I bet he'll come."

 **The next morning**

Thorin glowered as he handed off a packet of coins to me. I smirked. "Thank you, oh gracious king-to-be." I loved ribbing Thorin. He turned all sorts of funny colors.

Gandalf nudged his horse between ours. Blackjack hadn't come yet. I sighed and rubbed the nose of the pony I was riding. All the horses had clamored to let me ride them. I chuckled and watched as my pony walked with his head high and proud.

Balin was staring at Temmy, my horse, in bemusement. "He's never acted that way before."

I laughed. "Horses like me. Before Gandalf… _persuaded_ ," I shot the wizard a glare, "me to join your company, I had a job as horse tamer and trainer in Edoras."

Bilbo turned and stared at me. "You've been to the south? What is it like?"

I chuckled. "Grasslands as far as the eye can see. The land surrounding the River Anduin is rocky and filled with forests and tree roots that want to trip you constantly."

Bilbo smiled. "I wish to visit those lands. They sound fascinating." He suddenly realized that what he just said wasn't a very Baggins thing to say and spluttered. I smiled slightly.

We traveled the morning away. The land was pleasant, the air had a slight coolness, making it far from miserable. I smiled slightly, but my smile faded when I heard a whinny of outrage. I sensed Blackjack before I saw him. He was about to attack Temmy.

I dismounted as fast as I could and charged Blackjack. I shouted in Greek at him, both verbally and in mind. He calmed down instantly. I petted his nose and kissed his forehead.

All the dwarves were staring at Blackjack so hard that I was afraid they could see his wings. However, it was Bofur who spoke first.

"What a beauty! He's fit for a king!"

I smiled into Blackjack's mane. "Thank you, considering that Black is my ride." I looked toward Temmy. " _Apologies, friend, but I must honor my own steed."_

 _"It is as you wish, my Prince."_

I smiled and mounted Blackjack, who whinnied a challenge to the other horses. They shied away slightly. I was amused, and slightly confused, by Blackjack's sudden possessive behavior, but I let it slide.

I looked up to see that the other dwarves were staring at me in confusion and distrust. I was dressed like a commoner, but I rode a horse that a king should ride. I smiled at them. "Can we move on?"

Gandalf coughed and nodded. "Come, we must hurry to pick up our lost time."

I saw Thorin glaring at me. I sensed jealousy coming from the dwarf. I sighed.

 _"Be careful of him, Blackjack. Thorin Oakenshield is not to be trusted. Don't accept anything he gives you. I'm the only one who's going to feed you, okay? Even apples and sugar."_

 _"Sure thing, Boss. That mean you're gonna feed me apples and sugar?"_ He sounded hopeful.

I smiled slightly and felt suddenly at ease, riding on Blackjack, even if Blackjack cursed every time his foot hit a stone or his legs got tired.

I chuckled at his griping and sent a tendril of energy into him to alleviate his discomfort, via a magical spell.

 _"Thanks, Boss. You're the best!"_

I rubbed Black's velvet ear in reply.

 **POV Change – Gandalf**

I watched as my young friend interacted with his horse as if they were speaking to each other. Sometimes, Percy would suddenly smile, even though no one spoke to him. His eyes would look down at his horse and his lips would twitch slightly as if speaking silently, but no sound came out.

I started. He can communicate with animals?! I blinked and then focused on my own horse. I bent down and spoke in language of the Valar to him. _"Tell me, friend, who is this boy?"_

The horse's ears flicked and then a feeling, emotions came to me. Honor, power, high esteem, grace, danger, and reverence. I blinked. This boy was more than met the eye. I decided then and there to interrogate Percy Jackson.

We camped. Percy set his things apart from us. When questioned by Bilbo, Percy laughed.

"I don't mean to be haughty or proud, but I need to be as far away from you guys as possible!" He smirked. "After all, I hate having flies around me when I sleep."

The dwarves bristled. Percy smirked and shook his head. He leaned against his horse and covered himself with a thick, black blanket. I blinked. The blanket was also covering the horse.

I noted that Percy was watching me intently. "Yes, Gandalf?"

I coughed. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you could possible share that blanket with an old man."

He frowned and then pondered. Glancing at his horse, he slowly nodded. "Sure, I guess." He lifted the blanket and I slipped under it. I was instantly warm, but something was wrong. I blinked. The blanket shimmered and flickered. I almost cried out in shock, but Percy gripped my hand tightly in warning.

"Do not alert the dwarves that such a creature exists, Olórin. I do not want them to know too much about me."

"Who _are_ you?" My voice was low and intense. He chuckled.

"My father is a friend of your master."

My heart fluttered slightly. My master was Manwë. "Your father…"

He frowned slightly. "I, and my friends, are trapped here by some sort of…witchcraft. It took us to…Arda from…Aman. We're trying to find our way home, but I don't know if it's even possible." He frowned. I could see his eyes fill with unease, even subdued panic. I touched his shoulder.

"I will search for a way for you to return home. Perhaps my master will provide me an answer."

He smiled. "That sounds too good to be true." He sighed and leaned against his horse. "Anyway, Blackjack is called a pegasus. He's the only one in Arda."

"Can he fly?" My voice was only a whisper. In all my millennia, of life, I had never seen such a creature.

Percy chuckled. "Yes. He's perfectly capable of flying. Perhaps, I can persuade him to allow you to ride him. Even tonight, when the dwarves sleep."

I frowned. Percy smirked. "Not even the return of Morgoth could wake these diminutive creatures."

I sighed and caved to the temptation. "Very well. I…accept."

The boy smiled slightly. His eyes were full of laughter. He looked so different from the cynical young man who I first met.

"Blackjack's agreed. Come on." He stood silently. "Mount him."

 **Dol Guldur, POV Change – Sauron**

I watched the creature of death wake slowly. Chuckling, I moved closer to him. He shook his head and woke. It was impossible to tell if he paled, considering how pale he already was, but I could see his eyes fill with fear.

"You know me." My words slithered into his ears. He flinched and tried to move away but my wraiths were there to stop him. He glared at them. I noticed the weakest one hesitate before turning away and looking to me.

This wasn't good. This boy apparently had just tried to control my wraiths. "I have yet to know you. Your name is the only thing I do know."

Nico gritted his teeth and stared straight ahead. I chuckled again. "Have no fear. I will learn your secrets soon enough. What magic do you use? I have not seen another necromancer this powerful since the Witch King."

Seemingly against his will, Nico's eyes flitted up to my shadows. I laughed and launched myself against him. He cried out as my onslaught sliced his skin.

I felt like smirking. "You will not only tell me what I desire to know, but you will also become my servant." The Witch King moved forward and raised a Morgul blade. Nico's eyes widened even more. He could tell what that knife would do to him.

He started fighting even more. Thrashing and spitting curses. The ground shook. He screamed in rage. The ground cracked against my will and the dead poured forth. I was stunned. This _boy_ had just overruled my power.

The dead swarmed the wraiths. I retreated out of their reach. The blade disappeared back to the ground. Nico smiled in exhaustion.

"The dead will always be loyal to me."

I stared at him and then froze. Mandos… Valar were able to have children! "So…you are his son. What does that mean for the rest of your friends? Are they children of the others too?" I was furious. This wasn't good. They were no mere mortals.

The boy just smirked at me. "Nothing you could ever do would overwhelm them, Sauron! You _will_ lose in the end! Like your master before you!"

I gave a roar of rage and then calmed suddenly. "It is possible that you are right; however, that doesn't stop me from trying to organize this world to the best possible way. I will continue my master's work." I looked upon the boy. "You will be able to do nothing but sit and watch and experience the horrors that I have in store for you."

Nico snorted. "Horrors? I doubt you could match what I've seen."

I frowned. This boy wasn't very afraid. What has he seen? Most would be cowering and begging for mercy. Others would at least have fear in their eyes. His held…nothing. They were void of emotion. It was like he was already dead.

"What have you seen?"

He stared at me. "The Void."

I pulled away sharply. That had not been the answer I was expecting. "How did you survive?!"

He laughed brokenly. "Who says I did?"

I pondered his words. Without another word, I left. The wraiths shut him up in an iron cage and left him alone. I did not want him to die, so they provided him with a loaf of bread and a closed jug of water.

I needed to think.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **POV Change**

Gandalf came back from his ride on Blackjack just before dawn. I chuckled. "How'd you like it?"

"It's just like riding the eagles, except…more exhilarating!"

I laughed. Some of the dwarves were stirring. Blackjack folded his wings against himself, and the Mist did the rest.

I sighed. They packed up camp. I helped Bilbo do his own things, showing him how to pack tightly, saving more space and making it easier to carry. He thanked me profusely.

I just smiled and mounted Blackjack. I wondered what was happening with Leo and Nico. I cursed the slow dwarves. Every second was a second closer to Nico dying!

 **Thranduil's Palace, POV Change – Leo**

I pounded the metal in anger. Thranduil wasn't allowing me to leave the smithy. My food was brought here. My bed was in a small room off to the side of the shop. I was being kept a prisoner.

The reason I was cooperating?

He kept threatening to kidnap Calypso, and I didn't like that gleam in his eyes as he said it. He would do it too. Wood Elves were more savage than the other Elves. Travis and Connor had said so.

I finished the sword and balanced it. It was flawless. Perfect. The metal that the Elves had was exceptional. The tools were exquisite. I had to keep reminding myself, at times like these, that I didn't want to be here.

The doors opened, and Thranduil himself strode in. He looked around and a pile of what I had already finished. He smiled. "You work quickly and efficiently." He fingered a bridle, frowning at the design. "I have not seen this style."

"It doesn't cut into the mouth as much."

He nodded and looked at the sword I just finished. "Do you name your creations?"

I shook my head. "They only deserve the names that the owners give them."

He tilted his head slightly and then picked up a shield. He frowned. "There is something different about this."

I smirked slightly. Travis and Connor told me about what happened to Thranduil. "I made it on a whim. I was told that the mountain close by is inhabited by a sleeping dragon." I shrugged. "I enchanted the shield to deflect dragon fire, any fire actually, but even to the point of the inferno of dragon flame."

He stared at me in silent shock. "And can you do this with my men's shields already made?"

I frowned. "I've never done that before. I can't guarantee it working."

He nodded. "I have a standing army of six thousand. A cavalry of four thousand. It would take you years to complete such a task." He looked at the shield again. I sighed.

"Give me one of their shields, and I'll experiment. I can at least do it with a select few men for you."

He smiled down at me. "Thank you, Smith."

I only nodded brusquely. "Let me walk out of this room for once, and maybe I'll do more for you." He nodded slowly.

"Very well, there is a garden just nearby. Everyday, at your desire, you will be escorted on your walks."

I sighed. That was the best I could hope for at the moment. "Thank you, Thranduil." He didn't show any frustration at me not giving him his appropriate title. He had long since acknowledged that I wouldn't do it.

The Elf-King walked out of the room, the door closing firmly behind him. I sighed and pick up more metal. Time to start on another of the swords.

 **Edoras, POV Change – Hazel**

I didn't know what was going to happen. I was worried sick for my brother. Annabeth had told us what Percy had told her. Travis and Connor had hesitantly said that Percy might not reach Dol Guldur in time. I refused to believe that Nico would die. I refused to believe it.

It just couldn't happen.

It just _couldn't_.

I stared at my reflection on the glass in my room that I was sharing with the others. We were all packing up to go to Bree. Travis said that since Bilbo was just about to go on his adventure, the wraiths wouldn't come to Bree until nearly eighty years.

I sighed. At least, we didn't have to deal with orcs. They sounded terrible.

Annabeth was worried that Percy would somehow get himself involved in the Battle of Five Armies. She was right though. Percy had a habit of getting into trouble.

The door opened and Thalia entered. She nodded to me. "We're ready to go. Annabeth's paying the inn keeper our debts."

I sighed. "Will we ever get back home?"

She smiled. "Lady Artemis would never abandon us. She and others, will find a way to bring us back. Zeus' only two children are trapped here. Hades' only two children are trapped here. Athena's favorite daughter is trapped here. And let's not even mention how loyal the Sea is to his own. Even if we don't find a way to escape, the gods will find a way to bring us back."

I smiled and released a breath. My body relaxed. Some of the stress left me. I nodded. "Thank you."

She grinned and gave me a hug. "Come on. We need to go." I nodded, grabbing my bags and following her out the door.

 **POV Change – Percy**

I sighed and looked at Gandalf. The old Maia didn't know about Nico and Leo. I growled a little and chafed to move faster.

"What's stopping me from just leaving this company?" I muttered.

 _"The old guy is, Boss. You ain't just leaving these dwarves either. You're too softhearted for that."_

I scowled. "No, I'm not." I urged Blackjack forwards and cut between Gandalf and Thorin. "Gandalf, a word with you."

Gandalf looked at me and sighed. He spoke quietly. "You have it."

I smirked. "The dwarves travel too slowly. I need to leave."

Gandalf sighed. "Stay with us for the night at least and leave at early morning."

I couldn't look at Bilbo. I was the only person in this company who was friendly to him, besides Gandalf. I sighed. "Very well."

We rested at a broken down house of sorts. I didn't like the vibes I was getting from it, neither did Gandalf. He had a small argument with Thorin and then stormed off. I shrugged at Bilbo's questioning glance.

"I honestly don't blame him for wanting some quiet time away from these dwarves."

Bilbo snickered and then became serious quickly after. "I don't like Gandalf just leaving like that. He's the wisest of us. If he goes then our primary source of information is gone too."

I sighed. "Yeah…" I straightened and looked around. "Something…isn't right." I stretched out my senses for Blackjack.

 _"BOSS! THERE ARE SOME KIND OF MONSTER CREATURES STEALING THE HORSES! ONE'S COMING RIGHT AT ME. SHOULD I FLY AWAY?! I WANNA FLY AWAY!"_

 _"Yes! Fly, Black! Fly!"_

 _"Don't have to tell me twice, Boss. I'm gone. Pity about the horses though. They were nice."_

I frowned and opened my mouth to tell Bilbo, but another dwarf shoved two bowls into Bilbo's hands. "Give these to Fili and Kili, Bilbo."

Bilbo looked at me. I didn't look back, too busy trying to mentally contact Gandalf. He shrugged and left.

"Bilbo, I need…" I looked around and blinked. "Where'd he go?"

"To give food to Fili and Kili." Biffer said. I blinked.

"Fili and Kili…" I blinked rapidly. "Dammit! They're right next to the horses!"

Thorin looked up. "So what?"

I glared at him. "Did Gandalf say where he was going?"

Thorin straightened with a growl. "No, and I don't care where he went! Arrogant, Elf-loving, old man!"

I rolled my eyes. "How old are you? Five? Listen, something's out there. I sense it."

Thorin chuckled. "The boy fancies himself a psychic!" The other dwarves laughed. I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. These guys were far, far worse than the Ares cabin.

"Screw you all." I moved quickly through the brush and then ducked out of the way to avoid being trampled by a monstrous looking thing. _The only word I have for it would be 'troll'!_

 _"You're right, Percy. That's a troll. And they have Bilbo."_ Ouranos' voice filtered into my mind.

 _"What?!"_ I growled, but suddenly, the entire area was filled with dwarf war cries. I sighed. "Way to be subtle, boys."

I cursed and flipped out of the way and watched as the dwarves hacked their way through. I smiled slightly when Bilbo succeeded in freeing the horses. I frowned in thought and then paused when I sensed Gandalf approaching.

 _"Over here, my neglectful friend. The dwarves are all trussed up by three overly friendly trolls. How soon till dawn?"_

 _"Fifteen minutes yet. Are you captured too?"_

 _"Nope. I stayed back and waited. They aren't in danger of dying just yet."_

 _"I asked you along to protect them, Percy."_

I chuckled. _"Don't worry. I'll attack when you fail."_

 _"If…"_

I smirked and then poked the mind of one of the trolls. He became belligerent and poked another troll back. They started bickering. I heard Gandalf's voice join in and urge them on as well. Bilbo smiled slightly in relief when Gandalf turned them to stone.

Of course, Thorin would turn on Bilbo and myself. Gandalf defended Bilbo very well. I merely watched the antagonistic stares in apathy.

Bilbo moved closer to me, after he had freshened up a bit. "Why didn't you help?"

I smiled. "Gandalf had everything well in hand, Bilbo. Why mess up a perfectly good plan?"

Bilbo paused and then nodded. "I suppose. Though this does give the dwarves a very poor sight of you."

I smirked and shook my head. "What the dwarves think doesn't matter. I honestly couldn't care less. They think I'm a coward. Well hoot hoot horray! Fuck them."

Bilbo blinked at my sudden crass talk. He chuckled. "You're not really a coward, are you?"

I smiled gently. "Even the best, most brave men, are cowards sometime in their lives, Bilbo." I turned to Gandalf. "I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

He sighed and nodded. "There is nothing that can change your mind?"

I shook my head. "No, I've lost too much time. A friend of mine might be dead already."

Bilbo stared and started to say something, but I was already walking away, calling Blackjack back to me.

Thorin smirked at me. "It seems that your pretty pony bolted."

I frowned slightly. Blackjack wasn't replying. "No. He's too well trained." Looking up at the night sky, I wondered where he could be.

Thorin just smirked. "Or he wasn't trained by you."

I stiffened. "Are you insinuating something?" I smirked slightly and turned to completely face him. "Little King?"

His eyes flashed. Thorin sprang to attack me, but Gandalf stood in his way. "Do not antagonize him, Percy." He looked at Thorin. "And do not wrongly accuse your ally."

Thorin sneered. "Ally?! He stood and _watched_ as the trolls attempted to eat us!"

I sighed and shook my head. "So I'm no better than an Elf? Who cares? I knew Gandalf was there. If Gandalf failed, then I would step in."

Thorin passed Gandalf and moved right up into my face. "You are a liar, and a coward!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I went still. Then, I slowly relaxed. "It wasn't my place to fight. This isn't my story."

Thorin stared at me in confusion. "Your story?"

I stepped away from him. "My own people are in danger. They could already be dead. I don't have time for this." I moved away, calling out again for Blackjack. Where could he be?!

 **POV Change – Blackjack**

Stupid, pointy eared humans! I couldn't believe that they were able to tangle my wings with those ropes!

I kicked the stable door again. It splintered. I whinnied in victory and kicked it again. The door shattered. I bolted but stopped short when a pretty looking blonde woman held her hand out to me.

 _"Why run from us, friend of the wind?"_

I shied away from her. I didn't like anyone in my brain, unless it was the Boss.

She smiled. _"I am Galadriel."_

I whinnied and tried to move around her, but the taller one with the funny braided hair gently took hold of my mane. They weren't harming me, but I still didn't want to leave Boss. He needed me!

I reared back and threatened to stomp on him. He didn't move, which made things awkward for me. Hesitantly, I lowered back to the ground. The woman chuckled.

 _"Be at peace, Prince of Horses. We do not intend you harm."_

I stumbled slightly. That was the Boss' title. I wasn't the Prince of Horses!

I shook my mane in disagreement. The man looked at the woman and started speaking in a language that I didn't know.

~Elrond and Galadriel's conversation~

 _"Mithrandir is approaching quickly. But I sense an evil coming nearer as well."_

The woman, Galadriel, nodded. _"Wargs. You need to intercept them before they attack Mithrandir's party."_

The man looked a little sick. _"A party of dwarves…"_

She laughed slightly _. "It cannot be helped, Elrond."_ He sighed and nodded.

~Blackjack's POV~

I tensed when they turned back to me. The man, Elrond, smiled gently at me. _"You need to go back to the stables, friend. It is not safe for you in the wild."_

Galadriel stroked my left wing. _"Such a beauty. A rare creature. Never have I seen a horse with wings!"_

Elrond chuckled. _"This is a creature of beauty. A rare jewel."_

I tried not to let their soft touches and smooth voices get to me, even if I didn't know what they were saying. The Boss still needed- APPLES!

I practically attacked the pointy eared human who was carrying them. Galadriel laughed. Elrond chuckled. The other pointy eared human smiled and rubbed my ears. However, even as I munched my apples, I was thinking of how to escape.

 **POV Change – Nico**

I groaned and shook my head. Sauron hadn't visited me in days. I sighed and looked around. My view was limited by the ruined walls of the castle. I was still stuck in cage. I heard something. An orc was approaching me. I eyed him. He handed me my daily portions of food and water. I accepted them with a sigh.

"How long have I been here?" The orc just stared at me and then left.

"They do not understand the common language."

I sighed and turned to see a creature that I knew had to be Sauron. "You can take form? I was led to believe that you weren't strong enough for that."

He chuckled and hovered over to where I was. He wasn't actually touching the ground. "I purposefully pretend to be weaker than I am. It helps give me an edge and a surprise to my enemies."

I stared at him. "I take it that the only reason you're letting me see this, is because you have no plan on letting me live much longer."

He smiled gently, if a dark lord _could_ smile gently. "I do plan on letting you live." He moved closer and opened the cage himself. "I want you to stay alive and serve me."

I blew some hair out of my face in exasperation. He moved back and allowed me to step out of the cage. "Seriously? I thought I had made it clear that I wasn't going to serve you."

He chuckled and suddenly his form shifted. He was a young man with pointed ears. His hair was flaming red, and he even had freckles. His skin was pale white and his eyes were blue.*

He lifted his hands and spread his fingers wide. "Look upon my _real_ form, son of Mandos. None have seen it since the beginning of time."

I didn't react to his name for me, but a part of me wondered who this Mandos guy was. Must be some dude in control of or in league with the dead.

"This was the form you were born in?"

Sauron chuckled. "I was created. I was not birthed."

I frowned. "Wait, you mean that you don't have a mother?"

"Neither do I have a father; however, the Vala I served was the closest that I could describe as one." His eyes became distant.

I swallowed. "Who was that?"

He looked at me surprised. "You do not know?"

I shook my head. "My…father wasn't all that forthcoming about the history of this land. I only know a few names." I shrugged. "Wasn't all that concerned. I, and many others, thought we were finally in a time of peace."

Sauron laughed. "Peace?! _Peace?_ There has never been any _peace_ , son of Mandos." His laughter sounded like a glass bottle breaking and splintering across the floor. It was both alluring and painful.

I blinked rapidly. Sauron stared at me intensely. His eyes shifted from blue to fiery orange. "Peace is an illusion created by those who would control you. When there is never complete peace, there is always disorder. Where there is disorder, there is disharmony. Strife is the most effective way of knowing who you can trust. Keep the masses in a constant state of fear and unbalance and there will be no trouble of uprising."

I frowned. "But if you befriend the people, then they will be more eager to follow and obey you."

"But they will also be more open to giving complaints and opinions. If they view me as a… _friend_ , then they will not respect the rules that I create."

I stumbled in my words for a moment. "Humans should not be controlled like cattle and pinned in like sheep. It isn't right! Who are you-"

"I am Sauron, Lord of Mordor." He turned to me. "Who are these humans, to have the audacity to claim certain _rights_? I was on this land before they were. I was here before the Elves. My master was one of the first formed of the Valar! If we are speaking of _rights,_ son of Mandos, then, by all _rights_ , this land should be mine!"

I paused and looked up at him. He was serious. I blinked. He did sound logical. I struggled with myself for a moment and then took a breath. "Humans may not have been the first here, but they were created for a reason. That reason wasn't to be dominated and controlled. They have souls and are living, breathing beings, just like you and I. In the most basic form, we are all equal."

Sauron chuckled. "How naïve you sound. I see you grimace. You know it to be true as well. Your words do not sound as logical as they did in your head." He smiled. "I mean to create a world filled with order and efficiency. Is that so wrong? So _immoral_? I cannot help that the humans refuse to see what is for their own good. Like a child who refuses to clean his room and must be spanked." He stared at me, his eyes filled with warmth. "Now, Son of Mandos, the question for you is: Will you be my Lieutenant?"

 **POV Change – Percy**

I growled and ducked behind a rocky outcropping. Stupid dwarves, stupid orcs, and stupid wizards!

I hissed out a breath and then motioned for the others to follow. We ducked and ran, following Gandalf across the plain. I stumbled and stubbed my toe. I shot a glare at the grey wizard who moved in and out of the rocks effortlessly. Curse him!

I was far more graceful in the water!

One of the dwarves, there're so fucking many that I have no clue what their names were, called out to me. I turned quickly and beheaded the orc that tried to sneak up behind me. The warg growled at me and leaped. I stabbed upward. It was so easy to imagine that these guys were monsters. I saw six others. I closed my eyes and extended my senses the way Night taught me. I sense the water in their arms raise.

Ducking under, I flipped my sword around and stabbed one. I sliced the chest of another, and beheaded the third. The other two were shot by one of the dwarves. I opened my eyes again and started running after the rest of the dwarf pack.

If only Blackjack was still with me, then I would be gone right now, flying towards Dol Guldur. Nico might still be alive, but I was pushing my luck as it was!

Suddenly, Bilbo grabbed me, and we slid down a tunnel. I groaned when Gloin landed on top of me.

"Would it be possible for you to go on a diet?" I stretched my back. "I think you broke a few of my bones."

He bristled. "I don't like what you're insinuating! I'm a prime specimen of a dwarf! My weight is made up mostly of muscle! Not fat!"

Ori chuckled slightly and looked at me apologetically. I smiled back. Ori was possibly the most tolerable of the dwarves. At least, he wasn't like their punk leader, Thorin.

I stared at the sullen dwarf. He would be a failure as a king.

 _"It is a good thing then, that he will die, providing your presence doesn't alter time."_

I started when I heard Night's voice in my head.

 _"Thorin is going to die?"_

She didn't answer. _"You must leave their party at once. Nico di'Angelo is close to giving up!"_

I swallowed. _"How? I can't make it that far on foot!"_

 _"Your pegasus is at Rivendell. Less than a day's journey from here."_ Ouranos explained.

 _"Be aware, Percy, Sauron thinks that your friend is the son of Mandos. Mandos is the Vala of the Dead. Sauron is not aware of the Greek and Roman gods."_

I frowned slightly as I followed the line of dwarves. They were following Gandalf blindly. It was obvious that Gandalf was purposefully keeping our destination a secret. Thorin was a punk and only listened to Gandalf when he wanted to. I smirked slightly. That kind of nullified the positives of having an advisor.

Turning back to the conversation, I sighed. _"So he will think me son of whom?"_

 _"Ulmo. Vala of the Oceans."_

I nodded slightly. _"This is why you told me to say those things to Gandalf, like being trapped here from Aman by witchcraft. Okay, good to know. Nico's still alive?"_

 _"He is well, but he won't be for long."_

 _"Leo?"_

 _"Alive and well. Nico is in more danger than Leo is. Your priority should be on him."_ Ouranos' voice interrupted what Night was about to say.

I sighed and shook my head. "This is just getting better and better." We arrived at the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond. I stood beside Gandalf, wishing that I was invisible.

"I really hate you old man."

Gandalf chuckled. "Oh come now, I doubt it's as bad as all that. Elrond won't throw you in jail without first interrogating you." That caught the Dwarves' attention.

Horses started coming through the gate and surrounding us. Elrond was the only one to get off. He approached Gandalf like the annoying friends they were. I was busy standing there like ants were slowly crawling up my legs.

Elrond finally turned to me. "Percy Jackson. It is a pleasure to see you again. I notice that you have exchanged your former friends with a group of dwarves." He looked at me. "You lost out on the deal."

I snickered. "Yeah well…I didn't really abandon them. Gandalf has an interesting definition of _asking_ me to join him on this idiotic quest."

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Gandalf. "Oh?"

Looking at the sky, Gandalf tried to look innocent. I snorted. "He abducted me."

Elrond chuckled. "Yes, Mithrandir could be sometimes of accused of…acting rashly."

He turned to the wizard and started speaking in Elvish. I frowned and looked around. The dwarves were completely aggressive. Bilbo was in awe of the sights and slightly wary.

I noticed the architecture and smiled slightly at what Annabeth would possibly say about it.

 _'Boss! That you?!'_

 _'Blackjack? How did you get here?!'_

 _'I bolted like you told me to, but then I got waylaid by these pointy eared humans! They've got strong ropes.'_

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was good at least. We were close. The connection was strong. _'Where are you?'_

 _'In the biggest stables you'll ever see North of Rohan.'_

I nodded slowly and sighed. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped. Ouranos had told me not to rely completely on words. Instead, I closed my eyes and desired myself to be invisible. I opened my eyes and couldn't see my hands, or clothing. At Gandalf's shout, I knew it worked.

Grinning, I took off. The Elves tried to find me, but I was gone. I quickly found the stable that Blackjack was kept in. "Stolpla." I whispered. The spell stopped. I grinned. I was getting better at mixing ethereal with verbal.

"Come on Blackjack, let's fly." Blackjack reared up and whinnied in joy. I mounted him, and he took off. I heard Gandalf shout. I laughed and looked down at him.

 _'I will see you again, Olórin. I cannot interfere with the story of this land. Things that must happen, might not, if I am there.'_

He sighed and nodded and stopped Elrond from following me. I waved and flew Southwest.

 ***Give credit where credit is due! I got that description of Mairon (Sauron) from DeviantArt artist,** ** _frecklesordirt._** **Check out her work! It's AMAZING! Seriously, go and check it out. I command thee! ; )**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Warning psychological manipulation.**

 **POV Change – Nico; Percy is currently on the way there riding Blackjack**

I stared at the ruined castle. Sauron had given me a room. There was a wing of the castle that still was completely intact. The orcs didn't bother me. I tensed when I felt him approach.

Sauron entered my room without knocking. He chuckled slightly. "You look surprised that I can come here. I don't see how surprising it is. After all, you didn't give me your answer to my offer."

"I did. I said burn in hell."

Sauron laughed and shook his head. He moved over to me and tilted his head to the side. "I fought Morgoth's words for the longest time as well. I clung to the hollow words of Manwë. I ignored the logic of my master's ideas, desperate to be accepted by a Vala who thought nothing of me. Morgoth was right all along."

Sauron moved closer to me. "I finally realized that he was right. When I realized it, I cursed the years I wasted when fighting him."

I turned away. "What you want…it's evil."

Sauron chuckled. "Evil is subjective, Nico. Wickedness, cruelty, lies, truth, good, right, wrong, such things are so vague. A farmer will think that the rain is _good_. However, a traveler will think that the rain is _bad_. A child will think the parents _cruel_ in their punishments, but the parents will think that the punishments are _right_." He smiled at me.

"Look at this world, Nico. It is already rotten. Men have spread over the lands and desecrated it. You think orcs are repulsive, yes?" He laughed. "You also think dwarves repulsive when they eat or belch. If everything that _you_ considered repulsive ceased to exist, then this world would be a very lonely one."

I paused in my cleaning of my sword. Sauron had allowed me to keep it, since the orc that tried to take it was now nothing but bones. I had warned him.

Sauron's voice lowered to a whisper. "This land is in great need of purifying. It needs to be wiped clean, so it may start anew. Peace is a lie, Nico. When have you _ever_ experienced peace? Tell me? Do you _honestly_ believe that mortals thrive during peace? It is in peaceful times that corruption flourishes. Only through war will the land be cleansed. Only through blood, can life truly be restored. Progress, Nico. The Valar would keep everyone enslaved in the past. Moving forward is the only thing that we can do."

I took a breath. "You have forgotten about beauty."

"Oh yes, _beauty_. It's _so_ important." His voice dripped with scorn. He pulled back and gestured to himself. "I am beautiful, but it gets me _nothing_. Beauty is only skin deep, as they say. It is shallow, fake, it provides nothing permanent."

I searched in my mind. I wasn't trained in debates. I wasn't taught how to argue with a smooth speaker. Someone who believe so firmly in what he was saying. I gave a low groan. "You're wrong."

"How am I wrong?" His voice was deep. Smooth. So soft. I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Tell me one thing that I cannot refute, and I will allow you not only to leave, but take me as a willing prisoner back to Valinor."

I stuttered to a halt. It didn't take anyone with a half a brain to realize that Valinor was where the Valar lived.

"You…you would?"

"I will even give you a day to find a flaw in my reasoning." He chuckled. I suddenly realized that his face was near mine, my back was to him.

His fingers tugged gently on my hair. I had allowed it to grow longer. Will seemed to like it. "I find it intriguing that you care so much about right and wrong, when so many consider death to be cruel. Death is unjust. Death holds no prejudices. Death knows no mercy. Isn't forgoing mercy a cruel thing to do?"

I shook my head. "Stop."

Sauron smiled, I could see him smile from the reflection glass in my room. I tensed when he leaned forward. "You think you love him. But you do not. Your heart craves chaos. You crave the darkness, but you are scared. You're frightened to accept. Frightened to become something that everyone _thinks_ is wrong."

Sauron turned me around and held my chin. His blue eyes had darkened. "You are afraid of how _Percy_ will react. You hold his opinions in high regard. He must be a great man in order to garner your respect."

I closed my eyes. "He…he's the best person I know."

"Who is he? I am intrigued."

I opened my eyes. "Planning on changing Lieutenants so quickly, m'lord?" I tried to say the title in a mocking way, but it came out bitterly instead.

He blinked and then laughed. "So you're interested in my offer? More that you want to let on."

I turned away, or tried to. Sauron moved closer. "The darkness I see in you in exhilarating. I crave to let it loose. I want you to see your _true_ potential. Your fear is holding you back." I sighed through my nose.

Sauron released me with a light laugh. "I see that you are tiring of my company. I will leave you now." He turned to leave.

I don't know. I still don't know why, but I spoke. "He's the son of the Oceans." I didn't know the name of the Vala of the Oceans, but that was close enough.

Sauron paused. "Ulmo?"

I made no reaction. He stared at me and then laughed. "Powerful children shouldn't be allowed to wander such a savage land."

I shrugged. "We weren't exactly allowed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"We were stolen away. We don't know how to get back." I kept it vague. It was easier to keep a vague lie than a detailed one.

He looked at me intrigued. "Oh?" I nodded. He smiled. "He is your leader?"

I shrugged. "Not officially. Everyone just looks to him for direction."

Sauron looked very interested. "Possibly not my first Lieutenant, but perhaps my second. After all, you need a friendly face." He winked. "And some…competition. But I'm not wrong in assuming that you wouldn't mind being in charge of _him_ for a change, eh?"

I clenched my fists slightly. The scary thing was, Sauron was right. He was right about everything. I _did_ crave chaos. I _did_ desire darkness and power. I _was_ afraid of Percy's reaction. A part of me wanted Percy to become corrupted so then I could fall without fear.

A part of me _did_ want to boss Percy around. Tell him what to do, order him around. Force him to kiss me so I could see what it was like...

I shivered. No. That was wrong. I didn't really want that, all of it… All this was wrong. Sauron was wrong! I loved Will!

I looked up, but Sauron was gone. I sat down on my bed and tears threatened to fall. I stopped them.

Sauron was clever with his lies. But they _were_ lies.

They _had_ to be lies.

They had to be…

 **POV Change – Leo**

I groaned slightly and sat down on a bench in the garden that I was allowed to be in. I knew there were Elves guarding me, watching wherever I went.

I shook my head slightly. My ears perked up. "Yes, Thranduil?"

He chuckled. "It is rare for a mortal to hear an Elf when the Elf does not want to be heard."

"Why didn't you want to be heard?"

He smiled at me condescendingly. "I enjoy anonymity."

I rolled my eyes. "You enjoy power plays."

He raised an eyebrow and then chuckled. "That is also true."

I sighed and looked at the starry sky. It had been eight days since I was captured. I wondered what the others were doing. They were obviously looking for me, but how could they find me. Middle Earth was HUGE.

"Damn it."

"I am unfamiliar with that expression."

"It means that you want something to be damned to hell. Thrown in hell, the void, forever. It's a curse."

Thranduil nodded. "I see. And what was this 'it'?"

Leo huffed. "Sometimes 'it' is you. Most of the time it's this situation I'm in."

Thranduil smirked.

I tilted my head back with a sigh. "What did you want?"

"I need a new bridle for Voronwer."

"That's your Elk, right?"

He nodded. I sighed. "Anything specific?"

"An enchantment to keep him safe?"

I closed my eyes and gave a hum. "That's possible. Yes…I can do it."

Thranduil smiled. "I thank you." He got up and left.

"Thank me? I'm a prisoner, how about showing your gratitude by giving me my freedom back?"

I shook my head and got up and ambled back to my smithy shop.

 **POV Change – Annabeth**

I sighed. "We'll rest here tonight." Everyone nodded dismally. We were a day from the Gap of Rohan. I sighed. Traveling on the North South Road was easier. The Stolls were right.

I groaned as I sat down on my roll. Travis sat next to me. "You think Percy's found them yet?"

I pulled out the map and looked at it. "He was in the Shire when he found out. He's certainly closer now than we are." I looked over at where Will was. Hazel was giving him comfort. Both were scared and frightened at the possibility of Nico dying here.

Travis sighed. "What's up with Percy? Both Connor and I are wondering. He's going to be alright…right?"

I sighed. "He's gone through a lot, Trav. A lot. He…You know about him becoming the Universal. The fact that he's a mental case waiting to happen, isn't helping his stress level."

He nodded sadly. "Just the idea of knowing _everything_ that the gods know...it's…it's _insane_."

I pulled up my aching legs and tucked my chin between knees. "Yeah. Just think about what he's gone through all in this one year. He became a Crown Prince. He faced Tartarus _again_. He faced his old enemy Kronos _again_. He became a Universal. He went through the _Achilles Curse_ again. He's gone through so fucking much."

Travis nodded slowly. "I don't think I could have survived that. The court lessons alone would have killed me." He smirked.

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. I glanced back down at the map with a tired sigh. "Dol Guldur. Have you guys decided what type of Middle Earth we're in?"

Travis sighed. "I don't know. I'm waiting to see Percy again. If he saw the Pale Orc then we'll know. If he didn't…" He shrugged. "I can't tell you. I'd like to say books, but…it might even be a mix of both worlds."

I sighed but nodded. "Okay."

I stared at the map. "We have at least two weeks of travel ahead of us."

Travis sighed. "I wanted to let you know, if you haven't already noticed. The Gap of Rohan will lead us right next to Saruman. That's right next to Isengard."

I took a deep breath. "We can't help that. The North South Road goes directly to Bree. It's the quickest way. Besides, he's looking for Percy. Not us. Two of our most powerful people are missing. We should be able to slide right under the radar. Jason and Thalia didn't use any magic. Hazel did, but I'm sure she can manipulate his senses, _if_ he does notice us."

Travis smiled and nodded. "I like how you think."

I smiled back. "Go get some food."

He nodded and left. I looked up at the stars and bit my lip. Where was Percy now?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **POV Change – Percy**

I cursed and veered slightly. "Dammit! It doesn't matter where I go, eagles hunt me and try to kill me no matter what!"

I growled slightly. _'Manwë sang the eagles to existence, with the permission from Ilúvatar. They are the servants of the Vala of the Skies and Wind.'_

Night laughed. _'Remind you of anyone?'_

I glowered. "A sea child should stay in the sea." Blackjack dove and twisted in the air to avoid the talons of one huge black eager. "Flying's for the birds!"

 _'Boss, that's pretty offensive_. _'_

"Sorry Blackjack, I'm just tired of being sloshed around." I sighed and shook my head. "Go home! Go back to your nests! I'm just trying to get through! You stupid bird-brains!"

They didn't listen. I growled. "Hulkhur et Zimma, Il-hidola." [Darkness and Light, hide me.]

The eagles screeched in shock and outrage that their prey had escaped. I chuckled. "Dive low."

Blackjack flew low to the ground until we passed through the Misty Mountains. I stared at the vast expanse of the forest.

I turned back to look at the Misty Mountains. The Ring was there. I sighed, glad that I escaped the possibility of seeing it, and yet, a part of me wondered what it would have been like.

 _'You would have been able to take control of it. Your power surpasses Sauron's easily.'_ Night spoke with pride. I sighed.

 _'That's not what I'm going for. I just want my family safe.'_

 _'That is wise. Ignore what Nyx is babbling. She craves power and fame and all things vain.'_

I could sense Night's anger. I chuckled. _'Easy there, Night.'_

 _'For the last time! It is Nyx! Not Night! Why do you insist on calling me that?!'_

I smirked. _'You're reaction is too good to pass up, and I know you would never harm me, so, Night it will always be.'_ She muttered some choice words to show how she felt about that.

I snickered. _'Plus, I don't care about details.'_

I could tell that Ouranos was amused. He was greatly amused. I sighed. _'You said that Nico was close to giving up. What did that mean?'_

Ouranos was hesitant to explain, I could tell. _'He is close to succumbing to the lies that Sauron is cleverly spouting. Sauron is intrigued with Nico's power. He is in need of powerful lieutenants. He is planning on persuading Nico to his side and then using Nico to lure you to him. Once you are in his grasp, then he will attempt to manipulate you to his side as well.'_

 _'Ha! Like that will ever work! Percy would overpower him and become Lord of Mordor first!'_

I sighed and shook my head. _'Again, you're kind of missing the point, Night.'_

She huffed. _'Fine!'_ I felt her presence leave me for the moment.

Ouranos chuckled. _'You have quickly learned that Nyx's bark is far worse than her bite.'_

I smirked. _'Yep._ '

 _'Good luck, my boy.'_ Ouranos left too. I sighed and then perked up when I spotted the ruined castle of Dol Guldur.

"Please let there not be any Pale Orcs running around here." I flew over the dense trees, hoping that Thranduil wasn't like Galadriel and knew that I was in his forest.

 _'Boss, this place is giving me the creeps. And it's making me sleepy.'_

"You stay out here, Blackjack. Don't fly in, unless I call you mentally."

 _'Sure thing, Boss.'_

I muttered the same spell that I used before and the air cleared instantly. The iron gate was closed. I pushed it opened. That was the first clue. Everything here was old, but who would oil the hinges?

I sighed. "This has got to be the worst cliché of my entire life."

I looked around. Everything was falling apart. Everything stank of evil. "Yoodle-lay-hee-hoo!" I looked around. "Knock! Knock! Anybody home?!"

"Percy!"

I looked at Nico. He was wide eyes. "This was why he let me leave my room. Percy! It's a trap! He wants your power!"

I looked at Nico closely and then sighed. "Excellently done, but Nico has a light scar on his temple from where a belligerent ghost let him have it."

The fake Nico chuckled. "Excellently done indeed." He vanished.

I tensed. This was usually when the really powerful, bad henchmen came out of the wood work, and I had to battle through them to get to Nico.

I smirked slightly and pulled out my sword. "I don't think Nico would like being given the role of 'damsel in distress'."

Nine wraiths seeped out of the stones. I frowned. "Fuck, and me without my ghost busting sword." I shrugged. "I guess I'll just have use my other weapon."

I pulled out Backbiter from my pocket. It formed into the long sword. I blocked the overhead attack that one of them gave me. I chuckled slightly and summoned my Trident, blasting three others in rapid succession.

"Six to go."

I decapitated one, and stabbed the other. Blasting the other four, I sighed. "They just don't make evil minions like they used to."

There was laughter. I turned to look. The fake Nico was there, smiling at me. The image was eerie. Nico never smiled, least of all at me. "Turn around, boy."

I turned quickly and saw all the wraiths reforming. "Fuck."

They swarmed me quickly, preventing me from blasting them again. The leader grabbed me. They took my sword and Trident and knocked me unconscious.

The last thing I remember was seeing nothing under the hood. I saw nothing where a head was suppose to be.

 **Deep Inside Dol Guldur**

I opened my eyes and stared at the room I was in. Black. Everything was black. Black metal. Black marble. Black everything. Two wraiths grabbed me and pulled me up. I groaned slightly.

The room pulsed with a darkness. I sighed. Necromancer. Of course. I was going to be interrogated by Sauron himself.

 _'Who are you, boy?'_

Don't tell him anything… I stayed silent. The spirit appeared right in front of me. I stared at it and could almost see a beautiful creature just below the writhing darkness. I resisted the urge to touch the spirit.

It pulsed around me.

 _'Who are you?'_

I remained silent. I just stared at the creature under the darkness. It came out of me before I could stop it. "…Mairon…"

The Necromancer recoiled away. _'Leave us!'_ I was dropped to the ground. The wraiths left the hall. I hissed, biting my lip to keep from screaming, those bastards dropped me on my re-broken wrist.

 _'How do you know of my former name?'_

"The same as how I know of Melkor. It is not easy to forget when…" I cut off my words and bit my bottom lip until it bled. Something about him made me want to tell.

The spirit glowed and pulsed and then the color changed. It glowed grey, then pale grey, and then white. Suddenly, the spirit of Mairon was standing before me.

 _'No, Percy. Do not be fooled like the Elves were! That is Annatar! Not Mairon.'_ Ouranos' voice warned. I moved away.

"You can take form?"

He chuckled. His voice was deep. I could already tell that it would be used to try and sooth me into talking.

"I can take many forms. My power has been greatly depleted, but, compared to the power of my adversaries, I am still far superior to them."

I sighed. "There must be some reason why all bad guys sound like they've swallowed a library."

Annatar smirked. "Is this better?" His appearance shifted into one dressed like me, not robes, but a tunic and trousers. He looked young too. Like Luke's age.

 _'Good! Remember Luke! Do not be swayed by this image! It is just a mirage!'_

I raised an eyebrow. "Better." He grinned.

I blinked. Travis would never believe me if I told him that Sauron grinned at me. I sighed and shook my head. He moved closer to me.

"The Witch King is a fool. I told him not to harm you."

"I'm afraid he got a little testy. I did kill his men once again after all."

He took my wrist and healed me. I gave a sigh of relief. "You must be powerful if you can take out four of my wraiths all the while fighting off the other five."

I sighed. "Lots of practice at beating the odds."

He started walking down a hall. Actually, he was floating. His feet weren't quite touching the floor. He led me into a room, but it was dark. I side stepped a piece of rubble.

"You can see?" His voice sounded surprised. I turned to him.

"Am I not suppose to?"

"If you saw this, then you would have been consumed. No creature of the Light can see these sights and survive."

I looked around the room. "What sights? It is merely an empty room filled with rubble."

He stared at me and then started laughing. "You have darkness in you, after all." His eyes changed from blue to red. His skin became paler. His hair pure black, just like Night's.

I stared at him. "I don't understand."

He shook his head. "You are able to see my former self. Maiar cannot truly shed the light that is inside them. It can change, but the image of what I was will always stay. You could see that. I thought you were a creature of the Light."

I stepped away. "So you led me into this room so I would be consumed?!"

He shrugged. "It was the simplest option. Now, however, you have made it more difficult."

I sighed. "And what is your conclusion now?"

"That you have many secrets. You have the presence of Morgoth, but I know that to be impossible. You have the Light of the Elves shining out of you, and yet you can stay in this chamber and have a conversation with me. You are both Light and Dark. Yet, you are neither purely evil, nor are you purely good." He stared at me.

I chuckled. "To be completely honest, I don't really know what I am either." I scoffed a little. "If you find out, perhaps you could tell me before you kill me?"

He chuckled and moved closer to me. "I would never kill you, Jackson. I would _use_ you. You would be a perfect Second in Command. An excellent apprentice."

"I can't make rings." I stuck my tongue in my cheek. I _could_ make rings, but that was beside the point.

He frowned and then chuckled. "You feel comfortable enough to make jokes with me?" I sighed.

"Right. You're not my ally."

He smirked and moved closer. "You have to remind yourself? Not very reassuring for your morals." He moved back and spread his hands. "Tell me, am I that bad to work for?"

I stared at him and shook my head. "You wouldn't like me." I raised my hand and summoned a stone. It flew to me. The stone smoked as I drove the darkness out of it and then it glowed. It glowed and morphed into the form of a silver ring with a white, glowing diamond. The diamond seemed to pulse and drive the darkness away. I smirked as he shifted away from it.

"Brela zeereshk…" [Become twisted…] I whispered. The white beauty started to dim. The silver became black iron. The diamond twisted and formed into a deep, red ruby, the color of blood. He stared at it. Desire was obvious in his eyes.

I chuckled and clutched the ring inside my hand, hiding it from his sight. "We wouldn't work well together." I stared at him. "I also don't like the idea of being a wraith."

He shrugged. "You wouldn't know any different. Besides, I wouldn't necessarily make you one. Your body would reject it, and you'd most possibly die."

I blinked. "Um…still a no."

He stared at me seriously. "Would torture suit you better as a method of persuasion?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I started chuckling. He blinked in surprise. My chuckling turned into laughter. Finally, my laughing fit subsided. "You would deserve what would happen if you tortured me." I remembered what Zeus said about physical or emotional trauma cracking my amnesia. I would destroy Middle Earth. Nothing could stand in my way.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

This time it was me who got up close. "What I mean is that I'm a time bomb. You torture me? You might get the information you desire, but you'd get. So. Much. More." My laughter could almost be called maniacal. The stress of my situation was finally getting to me.

"I'm on the edge of sanity, Annatar. You torture me, then I go straight over that cliff." I looked at him. "You wonder what I am?" I leaned closer. "You will never know."

He scowled. "I already know. You are the son of Ulmo." He smirked. "Your friend has become quite…cooperative."

I glared at him. "What lies have you been telling him?"

He chuckled. "No lies. I've told him the truth. I also told him that if he could discover one flaw in my reasoning then I would let him not only leave, but take me back with him as a prisoner to Valinor."

I frowned. "You're very sure of yourself. Does that offer extend to myself?"

He tutted. "Unfortunately no." He looked sad.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Will you let me see him?"

He smiled and nodded. "His room is this way."

I followed the Maia down the dark hall. "Interesting décor you've got here. What is it? Early Destruction?"

Sauron laughed. "I prefer to think of it as Late Morgothian Era."

I smirked. "Interesting. So when are you going to revamp to Modern Mordorian?"

He snickered slightly. "Oh, I can see that you have a very wild spirit." He smiled at me darkly. "I cannot wait to tame that spirit and mold it to my desires."

I shook my head. "Never happening." I laughed. "I know evil when I see it." I gestured to a rather lethal looking spike of metal sticking out of the wall.

The door opened. Nico stared at me. I waved at him cheekily. "Heya Nico!"

"You've joined his side?"

I blinked. Did he sound _hopeful_? I decided to play this safe. "Um, actually, I'm here to bring you back to Will. Your lover boy wants to give you a lecture and then have angry sex with you and then make up sex with you and then have apologetic snuggly time." I waggled my eyebrows.

Nico flushed deep red. "PERCY!"

Looking around, I snickered slightly. "But seriously, I think we've overstayed Sauron's welcome."

Sauron chuckled and stepped closer to me. "I disagree. I want you to stay longer."

I frowned slightly. "Sorry, but that's not possible. You see, I want to go home to my own future wife. She's probably ready to-"

I gasped. I clenched my eyes shut. Sauron looked at Nico. "What is happening?"

Nico shook his head. His eyes were wide. He was thinking my mind was cracking and was silently panicking.

I started screaming. And then…I put my ring on, and flicked my wrist. Sauron flew through the wall. I turned to Nico. Screaming was always a nice distraction.

"Whatever he's said, we'll hash it out on the way back. Will is waiting for you. Come on Nico di'Angelo. It's time to return to your people!"

He nodded. I pointed where Blackjack was. "Black is waiting. He'll let you ride him. Wait for me outside. I need to distract Sauron a little more. Plus, fighting this guy will be fun."

He rolled his eyes and then started running. I heard a ringing of steel, and knew he had drawn his sword.

I turned to see Sauron re-appear, glowering at me. "And now, I have a huge hole in my wall. Thank you."

I chuckled and gave a shallow mock-bock. "Don't mention it. Now. Shall we?" I blocked the power he pushed at me and then ripped water from the vines. The water turned into liquid razors and sliced into the orcs that had come running down the hall.

I smiled slightly and ripped the water out of them and attempted to encase Sauron with water like we did Tartarus. It only half worked.

I had to drop it so I could fight the wraiths that had come running at me. I growled and shadows started to float out of the ground. "Dammit, now you've made me _mad_."

My eyes flashed red. I started laughing. Night was channeling her power straight into me. I formed long whips made of pure darkness.

Laughing all the while, I shattered two wraiths and then knocked two others into Sauron. I focused on the other five and caused them to implode. With my whips, I lashed out at Sauron, but the creature only grabbed the whips with his hands and pulled. I was yanked off balance. I cursed and flipped away.

My pushed my hand toward him, palm outward. He parried the magic with his own. The two remaining wraiths tried to take me down whenever they could, but I just blasted them to pieces.

"I'm done with this." I growled and darted towards Sauron. My dagger slipped between his ribs while I flicked him into the only remaining wall. He coughed and looked down. I smirked. "A special dagger from Valinor. Like it?"

He growled and pulled the dagger out. I reached out my hand shoot out enough power to send him through the wall again.

Sauron flashed me a smile. "I love it!" He slashed the knife and sliced my fingers off. I howled.

Sauron laughed again and approached me where I was crouching, cradling my hand. "I can't get over the irony of this situation. You know how I lost _my_ Ring, correct?" He picked up the finger that held the ring I had just made. "Thank you."

I growled at him and then hissed. "We aren't done, Sauron." I stood up and extended my hand. He gave a gasp. Night had taught me a really handy trick once I got completely rid of the Achilles Curse. The bones were growing back, along with the ligaments. Blood vessels and nerves formed. Muscles came next along with the tendons. Then the skin encased the whole of the hand. I smiled. "I'd like my ring back now."

Sauron simply shook his head. "Oh no. I'm keeping this." He chuckled and vanished. I growled in anger and then gave a scream of frustration. The orcs around me exploded. I slowly walked back to Blackjack.

"Let's out of here." I hissed. Blackjack launched into the air. "We're heading to where Leo is."

Nico stared at me. He knew something bad happened.

 **POV Change – Sauron**

I knew the boy had left. He was very powerful. Very. I released a breath and looked at the even more ruined castle. I growled and called my wraiths back from the Unseen, where they had fled. "Go to Edoras. Do not attack. Watch. Watch and observe and report back to me." They bowed and left.

I turned away and gaze into the red ruby. I smiled at the ring that Jackson had made. The ring hummed with power. Not as powerful as mine own is, but it _was_ powerful. Untapped. Raw. It sang with a wildness that could barely be controlled. It pulsed with the wild call of the ocean. I could almost sense Ulmo. I smiled. This ring would be Jackson's undoing. This ring was his _essence._

I started laughing when I remembered his words. _I can't make rings._

I slipped the ring onto my finger, and his strength coursed through me. My form solidified, and my appearance flickered to his, and I let it remain. I knew I was in the form of a darker version of Jackson. I laughed with his voice.

This was going _wonderfully._ Soon Jackson would be back to claim his ring. I would be waiting. I smiled. If everything went my way, then the son of Mandos would be under my control as well. Possibly, all their companions. I chuckled, and then I laughed. The Valar would lose their children to _me._ How fitting!

 **POV Change – Nico**

Percy was mad. I knew something bad had happened. He landed Blackjack in a clearing. "Go Blackjack. Stay away from the mountains and Mirkwood. Go to the northern edges of Lórien. I'll call you when I need you." The horse almost seemed to nod and then leaped into the air and flew away.

Percy sighed and started gathering wood. When he got everything ready, he murmured, "Flama ishla." Fire crackled to life. He placed stones around the fire to keep it in place. Finally, he looked up.

"Sauron took something from me."

"Your Trident?!"

He smiled and it appeared beside him. He pulled both Riptide and Backbiter from his pockets. "Nope. You wouldn't know. You weren't there when I created it. I made a ring through magic. It was a powerful ring. Almost two thirds of the power that is in his own ring." Percy sighed. "Magic has a fingerprint of sorts. Everything that I make has my own fingerprint. It's a DNA sample of the person who made it." Percy made a face. "Kinda. Anyway, Sauron could do some serious damage if he cracks the code of my magical DNA."

I followed what Percy was saying. "Fuck. This is bad."

He nodded. "You have a wound." I blinked when he touched me, murmuring something under his breath. I sighed slightly as the cut healed.

"Thanks."

He shrugged. "No problem. Now, what did he tell you?"

I bit my lip. "He said…he said that peace was a lie. That, by all rights, this land should be his since he was here first. People don't have any rights at all. Evil and truth and good and wrong are all subjective."

Percy nodded. "Okay, peace isn't a lie. First off. Peace is very much real. However, everyone, every being that ever took breath, is flawed. The gods are pretty much just super powerful humans. Because of this, peace is elusive. However, it _does_ exist. Those moments in the morning where you wake up beside Will and his arm is around you firmly, remember? You feel peace deep within your soul. Don't you?" I nodded slightly, smiling at the memory.

"Even now, you're feeling peace. Just because peace isn't easy to find, doesn't mean that it's not real." He smiled slightly. "And the thing about him having rights here? That's baloney. If anyone has rights here, it would be the Valar who slaved day and night to sing this whole land into existence. The only reason it's war torn and struggling is because of the corruption that Morgoth, Sauron's master, spread. He corrupted and destroyed everything the Valar made."

I blinked. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "I have some bursts of insight, memories that the gods have that are pulled to the forefront of my mind because I need to know them. It's all psychological mumbo jumbo."

He smirked. "Anyway, evil is very much objective. He's mixing up evil with darkness. Both are not the same. Creatures of darkness have natures that want to cause chaos, but they do not want complete world dominion or complete chaos. It's the same thing with Anarchy and Nihilism. And, of course, truth is objective. How else does everyone know that murder and rape is universally wrong?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I chuckled. "You make everything seem so simple. So black and white."

Percy smiled sadly. "He was using a certain magic that some people have. It's not like Hazel's Mist magic. It's more like persuasion magic. Very similar to Piper's charm speak. Very similar, except a lot more subtle. It's no wonder you fell for it. I certainly would have if I had stayed there as long as you did." He smiled at me.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Next, you're going to say that I was extremely strong to survive this whole experience."

He laughed. "Am I that predictable?"

I smiled lightly. "Only to me."

He nodded and then opened his hand. "Right then. Now's the time to alert the rest of the group that you're safe."

I blinked. "How?"

"Through mist and magic." He grinned. A stone flew to his hand and shifted into a gold coin. He smirked and then summoned water and created a mist via the fire. "Oh Iris of the Rainbow, accept this offering, show me Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth appeared in the Mist. "Percy!" Suddenly, everyone was crowding around.

"Did you find Nico?"

"Is he alright?"

"Have you gotten Leo yet?"

"Where are you?"

"Please tell me you haven't gotten yourself injured!"

Percy was laughing. "Yes, I found Nico. Yes, he's fine. We're on our way to get Leo now. We're in Mirkwood. I haven't gotten injured, neither is he."

I noticed that he refrained from telling them about the object that he lost. I frowned at him. He shook his head slightly and the pulled me over. "Here he is. Everyone, leave Will alone so he can give Nico a proper lecture, but guys, please no phone sex. I really don't want to vomit."

I punched him. He wheezed out a laugh and shook his head. Will started asking me questions. After his curiosity and concern was abated, he then lectured me and gave me a complete dressing down for not being cautious enough. He ended his whole lecture with a vow that he would never let me alone again. He would even go so far as to get a collar and leash for me.

Percy and the Stolls were laughing at the end of it all. Percy winked. "Whoa… _kinkeeey_!"

I flushed deeply. "Shut up!"

Annabeth smiled. "We've gone through the Gap of Rohan and are now passing Isengard. Saruman hasn't noticed us so far." Percy gave a sigh of relief.

We talked for a bit and caught up. Then Percy said goodbye and slashed through the Mist. He nodded to me. "Get some rest. I'll take first watch."

I yawned. "Okay Percy."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **POV Change – Thranduil**

Something wasn't right. I knew something was stirring in my realm. I stood from my throne and looked around. Slowly, I moved down the steps and walked to the main gates. The guards saluted me and then bowed. I turned to face the woods. "Double the guards. Move the Smith into a more secure area of the palace."

They nodded and quickly went to obey. I sighed and stared into the forest. "Summon my son."

Another Elf nodded and left. Legolas quickly moved to my side. "Father?"

"I sense something inexplicable. Dark and powerful, and yet, not evil."

"What is it?"

I turned to face him. His eyes were wide. I smiled gently. "No, nothing like that. The dragon is still asleep." He relaxed almost imperceptibly.

"Then what is it, Father?"

I shook my head. "I do not know. But I intend to find…" My eyes widened. "Secure Valdez! The creature is inside the palace!"

Legolas bolted down the corridor, moving so fast on the walkways that my heart clenched slightly. Once a father, always a father. Even though I knew he would keep his balance, I still worried. I quickly shoved those feelings aside. It was unbecoming of a king to worry over his son, when his people should be his highest priority.

I moved quietly down the halls, following the sense that I was receiving. I heard a voice.

"Hurry, he'll probably be down near the forge."

"Percy, everything is far too quiet. I don't like it."

There was the sound of near silent laughter. "Nico, it's the middle of the night. I would be stunned if there was noise."

I smiled and drew my sword. Within the second I drew it, it was being blocked by Percy Jackson.

He looked at me with anger in his eyes. I frowned and pulled back. "What are you doing here?"

"Retrieving a friend whom you seem to think is property."

"I pay him."

The dark haired boy glared at me even more. "Like that makes it all perfectly fine? Listen, Thranduil, I came back only to get Leo. I don't want to fight. I don't want anything to do with any of you. I just want my friend back."

I knew that it was useless to argue. The boy was right. I sighed and sheathed my sword. "I am not unreasonable. I know that I was brash in taking Leo Valdez." I turned and looked at Percy Jackson. "Would it be agreeable to have a trade agreement with you and your people?"

Percy frowned. "We're planning to live in Bree. I'm sure that we can find a forge and materials nearby."

"I will fund you. Invest in your business. The first four shipments of goods that you give me will be free in return."

Percy looked at me intently and then smiled. "Let's go talk to Leo." I nodded and walked down the hallways with them.

The darker boy was speaking quickly in another language with Percy. I turned to them when the boy stopped. "Is something the matter?"

Percy sighed. "Is Dol Guldur within your kingdom?"

I frowned. "It used to be, but no, it is not." I turned to him sharply, stopping our walk. "What is it?"

"Nico was captured by servants of a creature who lived in Dol Guldur. A very powerful creature." Percy's green eyes stared into mine. "Who calls himself…Sauron."

I felt my world tilt.

"Impossible…"

Percy shrugged. "Nico was captured for as long as Leo was here. Actually, we were all kidnapped on the same day."

"You were?"

Percy nodded. "Mithrandir wanted me for some such crazy adventure or what not. I got out of it, because I needed to save Nico. Didn't know how long he had."

I stared at Nico and saw the tell-tale signs of imprisonment. "Your bruises should be more pronounced."

Nico looked at Percy nervously. Percy chuckled. "Sauron noticed Nico's…strength. He wanted to tempt him to his side. Needless to say, it didn't work."

I looked at Nico, and I didn't doubt it. There was extreme power within him. "I will take you to Valdez."

 **POV Change – Nico**

Percy was always protecting me. Always defending me. I thought back on Sauron's words. ' _Might be in charge of him for a change…'._ I shivered. The monster's words kept coming back to me. I couldn't shake it.

"Nico!"

I snapped out of it. "What?" Both the Elf and Percy were staring at me in concern.

Percy stepped closer. "You were completely out of it. You okay? Any dizziness?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Stop mothering me." I turned quickly away, knowing that Percy was still staring at me. Knowing that I had hurt him.

He sighed, and we continued walking. Thranduil nodded to his son, and the door was opened. "Valdez, it seems that you have visitors."

"Percy!"

Of course. Everyone always noticed Percy first… I scowled slightly and edged away.

" _I noticed you first…"_

I jumped and looked at the King. He was watching Leo and Percy. " _What?!"_

" _My lieutenant, you know who I am."_

" _No! Get out of my head! Now!"_

Sauron chuckled. " _I'm afraid I cannot. I heard your thoughts. You came to me._ _I did not seek you out."_

I looked at Percy. Maybe he could help me.

" _Oh yes, and you wonder why Percy always saves you. You cry out to him constantly like a baby in need of milk."_ His mocking tone circled in my brain.

I shook my head sharply, as if that would help. My sudden movement caught Thranduil's attention. He frowned and moved slowly closer to Percy. I was too caught up with my internal struggle that I didn't notice Percy looking at me in concern.

"Nico?"

I snapped up to face him. "What?!"

He started slightly at the vehemence of my response. "What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to tell him, but Sauron spoke. " _He wouldn't help you. Percy already thinks you're weak."_

I frowned. "No. Nothing's wrong. Just a headache."

Percy frowned and then nodded.

" _Oh yes, a true friend. He didn't even argue with you when he knew that you were telling a lie. A true friend would have been more forceful."_

I frowned. " _But…"_

" _Nico, you know that I'm telling the truth."_

I looked at Percy.

" _Percy Jackson isn't your friend. He is only friends with those who are strong. You want his friendship, yes?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well then, I can make you strong."_

I nodded slowly. "Make me strong." It came out in a whisper.

I was unaware of Thranduil staring at me intently. His eyes widened when he heard my words, but I was oblivious.

 **POV Change – Percy, five days later**

Something was definitely wrong with Nico. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how. He shut me off every time I tried to speak to him about his headaches.

When Leo brought up Will once, Nico almost went ballistic. I still don't know why. Leo only said his name.

Leo and I continued watching Nico as we traveled to Bree. I did notice that the nearer we got to Dol Guldur, the worse his headaches got.

" _Night! What's wrong with him?"_

" _A presence."_ It was Ouranos who answered. " _There is someone plaguing his thoughts. A dark and powerful being."_

I snapped up straight on Blackjack's back. We were riding through a secret Elven path, almost out of Greenwood. As unobtrusively as I could, I turned and glanced at Nico. " _What can I do to help?"_

" _Nothing until the Death brat wants help. Until then he's got to suffer on his own."_ Night's voice was completely merciless.

Ouranos was more gentle. " _His mind is under attack, but in order to get help, he has to be willing to let help in. It's like a mental disease. He needs to want to be fixed, before he can be fixed."_

I scowled. " _Terrific. I hate being helpless."_

Night chuckled. " _You could always force your way into his mind. The way I showed you. A Wizard's duel. The Mental Battle."_

I frowned in thought. " _Only as the last possible option. I don't want to destroy any bridges between me and Nico."_

" _Your hesitation will cause you to lose him."_ Ouranos sounded so certain.

I looked at my hands and hissed slightly. " _Fine. Tonight."_

Nico seemed _so_ against any help that I had offered that I asked Leo to give him the tea. I made some for all of us and was sipping my own. Leo poured some for himself and for Nico. Nico smiled and accepted it.

Leo was confused when Nico went out like a light. I scrambled up and over to Nico's side. "His headaches are getting worse. Thranduil also told me that he had been talking to himself."

Leo blinked. "What? What's wrong with him?"

"Mind control. Someone's trying to get control of Nico. Might already have succeeded. I need to break him free."

"Why can't he break himself free?"

I shook my head. "He doesn't want to be fixed for some reason. Well, wish me luck."

"Percy?!"

I didn't answer. I was already in a trance, delving into Nico's mind. It was hard. I didn't touch his memories. I didn't look at anything except for a dark presence.

It found me.

I heard laughter surrounding me.

" _What a wonderful surprise! Jackson, do you understand the risk of mind control and manipulation?"_

I tried to pull out of Nico's mind, but I was stuck in the trance. Dark and powerful indeed. It seems that I underestimated Sauron. I struggled against his grip. He was trying to get into my mind.

Night's voice laughed. " _Yes, honey, but he hasn't noticed me yet."_ She lashed out at Sauron. He bellowed in surprise and pain. I knew Nico was in pain too.

" _Night! No! Nico's being hurt!"_

" _Sometimes it takes pain to succeed at anything, Percy."_

" _Don't!"_

She ignored me and attacked Sauron again, forcing his hold on Nico to slip. I scowled and then lashes out at him myself. The force of the sea on a winter night. Sauron vanished.

I looked over Nico's mind and sent a soothing feeling over him. _Only a dream. PTSD from Dol Guldur. Only a dream, only a nightmare._ The sound of the surf filled him, the wind moving through the trees. I smiled as the smell of the sea, the tang of the salt, and the call of the sea birds filled his mind. Nico gave a sigh and slipped into deeper sleep.

I pulled out, exhausted.

Leo was staring at me. "Both you and Nico screamed like you were being stabbed."

I chuckled dryly. "We were." I didn't explain and fell to sleep immediately.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning Nico seemed more refreshed than I had ever seen him. He apologized for his attitude. "I don't know what came over me. I guess it was because of my time spent in Dol Guldur."

I nodded. "I personally don't blame you for lashing out a little. It's completely understandable and normal."

He smiled and that was the end of the conversation. Leo still sent me looks, but I shook my head. I didn't want anyone to know what had almost happened. What would continue to happen.

Sauron was interested in Nico di'Angelo, and he was interested in me. I wanted to keep my friends safe, but I had to know what Sauron knew in order to do that.

It was on our seventh night of travel that I spoke to Nico about it. "What exactly did Sauron want to know from you?"

"He wanted to know who we were. He also wanted to know who you were. Then, he became interested in me, my powers over death. I led him to believe that we were children of the Valar."

I nodded. "Good. That's all Gandalf knows too. We'll need to create more cover stories for the rest of us. Find out what the Valar do specifically and stuff." I looked at the map. "We have to cross over the mountains and go past Imladris in order to meet up with the rest of the gang. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Where did Gandalf take you?"

"To the Shire."

"Why?" Leo munched his enchilada. I thought of Grover.

With a huff, I shook my head. "The old guy wanted me to join him and his band of merry dwarves and a hobbit."

Leo sighed. "We always attract attention."

Shaking his head, Nico just leaned back onto his roll and stared at the sky. "I want to go home."

Leo nodded. I stayed silent, wondering. "Leo, you studied that thing. Does time work the same as ours?"

"Huh?"

"Is it gonna be like the second we get back, no time has passed? Or have we been missing for the same amount of time we've been here?" I didn't mention the other possibility. That our time here is compounded over on our home turf. Two days here is two months at camp or something insane…like two decades.

Nico was silent, staring at Leo dismally. Leo just sighed. "I don't know man. I really can't tell you."

I sighed and moved over to Blackjack. He was munching on some of the apples that Thranduil provided for us. "We're taking too long. Nico, can you do short shadow jumps? Leo and I can ride Blackjack to certain spots."

Nico frowned. "The thing with shadow traveling is that I have to either go to a place where death is, or I have to go to a place where I've been before."

I frowned and then nodded. "I'm sure there's plenty of places here that deaths have occurred." I frowned slightly and tried to tap into Night's knowledge.

She laughed. " _Why don't you just ask me?"_

" _Where should he go?"_

" _Right now you are near the Anduin. If you travel West, skimming the northern borders of Lórien, then you will find the foothills of the Misty Mountains, an area called Dimrill Dale. That area is crawling with death, but Nico must be careful. He might fall into the pits of Moria and never come out."_

I sighed. "It's too risky."

Nico was staring at me. "Isn't it about time you told us what you're hiding?"

"I can't, Nico. I seriously can't." I stared at him. "The truth would tear the gods apart. Peace has been established. Couldn't we keep it at that, for just a little while longer?"

He stared at me and then sighed, nodding. Leo looked at me with unease. I didn't meet his stare. Instead, I got up and moved away from the fire. "I'll take first watch. You guys sleep."

They didn't argue. I was grateful.

I went through my watch, everything quiet. By the time I woke Leo, I was feeling incredibly restless.

I stared at the stars and then sighed. "Blackjack, come on." Black stood up and let me mount him. I nodded to Leo. I was okay. He nodded back.

Blackjack and I flew up and away, looking down on the world. I stared ahead. I could easily see the peaks of the Misty Mountains. "What are we gonna do, Black?"

" _I don't know, Boss. I really don't know."_

I sighed and buried my face into his mane. We flew for some time, resting only for a short time. It was when I finally arrived back at camp that an idea came to me.

Leo was making breakfast when I finally came back. I nodded to him. "Nico, Blackjack's agreed to fly you ahead. Leo and I will continue to hike towards the mountains. Once Blackjack gets you to Bree where the others are, he'll come back for me and Leo." Blackjack settled down for a quick nap after breakfast.

Nico frowned. "Why me?"

I coughed. "Will is frantic."

Nico looked down slightly. "Oh."

Leo blinked. "Wait, Calypso's not?"

"You weren't locked away for weeks. Thranduil fed you, paid you, and even gave you shiny toys to play with. Nico got a spiked, iron cage."

Leo huffed. "I suffered too…"

Nico smirked. "I'm sure you did, Leo. You simply _couldn't_ get enough cake."

I cracked up laughing. Leo pouted. I sighed. "Is that okay, Nico? I'm sure you want to get back to Will pronto."

Nico smiled. "Yeah. I do." I nodded. We finished our breakfast quickly after that.

"Good. Hop onto Blackjack. You remember how to ride pegasi, right?"

He nodded. I smiled. "Good. Good luck and hug Annabeth for me, okay?"

Nodding again, Nico turned, mounted Blackjack and flew away.

" _See ya, Boss! Don't get turned into human chops while I'm away."_ I smiled and waved.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's break camp, okay?"

"Sure."

We silently went through the motions of breaking camp. I sighed.

I looked at the Hispanic boy. "Kronos didn't kill Ouranos."

Leo stopped walking. "What?" He stared at me. "Wait! Ouranos…wasn't he the husband of Gaea?!"

I nodded. "Ouranos was the father of the Titans. He was the one who Gaea persuaded Kronos to overthrow."

" _Perseus!"_ I ignored Ouranos. I needed to tell someone. I needed a second opinion.

Leo blinked at me. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I need to know if I'm doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and kept walking. Walking helped me focus on something. "It started with the Golden Fleece. Thalia's tree was dying…"

It took two hours. Leo was silent for another hour of hiking. We had made camp and were eating our dinner when he finally spoke.

"Damn." He stared at me. "If the gods find out that they're alive and free…"

I nodded. "I know. Zeus will flip. Right now Ouranos and Night are screaming at me for telling you. I just…" I punched the ground. "I had to tell _somebody_!"

Leo stared at me and sighed sadly. "Damn it." He looked at his hands. "You're carrying a lot of shit on your shoulders, Perce."

I nodded dismally. He smiled. "So, that's why you're so good in magic. You've got Night training you."

I nodded again.

"And…the reason you know things that you shouldn't…you've got two pocket deities in your head."

I snorted. "Yeah."

"You know what, Percy…?"

"What?"

"I don't envy you anymore."

I barked a laugh. "No shit. I wonder why?!"

Leo sighed and shook his head. "I don't pity you either." He looked at me intently. "I respect you."

I stared at him, my eyes widened. "What?"

"You are the one person I would follow. The only person I would follow. I know Jason better than I know you, but I would still follow you. Knowing the shit you're going through, knowing the background story that you've told me, knowing everything about you, I would follow you to Tartarus and back." He smiled. "Because I know, that _with_ _you_ there _would_ be a way back."

He stood up and stoked the fire slightly. "Because you're an idiot who doesn't know when to give up and roll over. You simply _can't_. You're incorruptible. You've survived Night's attempts at _brainwashing_ you! If you can withstand that, then you can fucking well withstand anything."

I blinked at him shock. "What?"

He laughed. Shaking his head, Leo settled onto his back and stared at the stars. "Okay, so let's list everything out. You've got two gods coaching you on how to become a Universal. You've got a mortal mother who would do anything for you. You've got an immortal family who would do anything for you. You've got a girlfriend who would do anything for you. You've got a _lot_ of friends who would follow you anywhere…" He sighed.

"Let's face it. You're gonna become a god sometime. However, you don't have to do it on Zeus' terms. You don't have to do it on Ouranos' terms either. You can do it in regular old Percy Style!"

I smiled. "Percy Style huh?" I chuckled bitterly. "I'm afraid I don't know what that is anymore."

"Calling the Minotaur Ground Beef? Tying an earth monster up in knots with chains and hooks and then stabbing him in the rump? Facing Tartarus down, picking up your fucking sword while staring said monster down? Befriending a Titan? And a giant?! _That's_ Percy Style. You haven't lost it, Perce. You've just…put it away for safe keeping. Now is the time to blow the dust off of it and use it again. The Irreverent Percy Jackson."

I started laughing. True, honest to goodness laughing. It had been a long time since I laughed that carefree. "Leo, you are an asset, and a _very_ wonderful friend."

Leo was silent. His voice was careful when he spoke. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Thanks…"

I rolled over and fell asleep, a smile on my lips. My soul felt lighter than it had ever felt for a while.

When we woke the next morning, I sighed. "The others, do you think they're ready?"

Leo shook his head. "Nope, and _don't_ tell Nico. He would do anything to gain favor with his father. Jason still has a naïve love for his dad too. It's sickening how loyal he is to the Olympians."

I snorted. "Yeah…We've been screwed over too many times for that."

 **POV Change**

Leo smirked at Percy and then felt something he had never felt before but had always wanted. He felt a kindred spirit with Percy Jackson. His eyes widened. "Wow…" _I'm his equal? He's treating me like I'm his equal!_

Percy quirked an eyebrow at him, but Leo was too stunned to react. He chuckled. "You look like Annabeth when she has a brain wave. What came to you?"

"You…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"You view me as an equal?"

Percy jerked his head slightly in surprise. "Well _yeah_. Why shouldn't I?"

Leo blinked. "Because…you…you're so much _better_ than I am. You're so much more _powerful_! You done things, seen things, and met so many people that I could _never_ …" He looked at the skeptical face Percy was giving him. "What?"

"Leo…you have Argo II and Argo III. You improved on Festus. You facedown Gaea _by yourself_. You fucking _came back from the dead_! You have done things that I have never and _could_ never do. Leo Valdez is just as talented, just as powerful, and just as much of a _veteran_ as I am." He huffed. "Why do people insist on glorifying other people so much and forget about what they've done themselves?" He stared into the fire. "Please don't, Leo. Don't make me into a hero."

Leo frowned. "But…that's what you _are_."

"A hero doesn't get swamped by power and do awful things to his friends."

"That wasn't you."

"It could be me." He sighed. "Hazel told me about the time they met another son of Poseidon. I can't remember his name, but it was something about washing feet and kicking Jason off the ledge." Percy snickered at that the last part. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember."

Percy sighed. "Leo, Poseidon is the King of the Sea. He reflects the state of the Sea. And…the Sea reflects him. I was born in August. Summer time. That son, I asked Triton," Percy stared at Leo. "He was born during the winter. When the Sea is _harsh_ and _cruel_."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Leo stared at me in surprise. I nodded. "Yeah. Think back on history. I did a little research on it myself. There aren't many children of Poseidon. It's mainly Zeus who gets all the glory and fame." I sighed and shook my head. "Leo, the Sea is mercurial. It changes. I was blessed not to have such violent mood swings like my father or Triton have. But…" I looked at the dirt. "I have alternate moods. I can be cruel. I can be harsh. I can be vicious. I can be relentless in my fury. I can be…dark."

Leo realized that I was struggling with Night's influence. He smiled. "Sure, you can be, but you won't. That's not you."

I stared at him in surprise. "What?"

"You aren't Winter. You're Summer."

I stared at my hands and smiled. "Right."

Leo chuckled. "Everyone has a darkness in them. Everyone. Everyone has the potential to be cruel, to become Hitler or Stalin or those dudes in Asia who committed genocide in Cambodia. Everyone _could_ become like them…but they don't."

I smiled down at Leo. "Because of their family and friends." Leo nodded.

"Yep. I'll keep you in line."

I snorted. "Leo, you crazy son of bitch." He chuckled and then stiffened. "Hold up. Something's coming."

I doused the fire and pulled out my sword that Leo made. Leo clenched his fists and waited.

I groaned. "It's the Elves."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense their presence. They know we're here." I smirked. "But they won't find us." I muttered a small spell and everything became invisible.

Leo gave an impressed whistle. "Handy."

"I know right? Shh."

The Elves moved quietly past us, looking, searching. I frowned suddenly and realized that these Elves weren't dressed like Galadriel's Elves. They were like the Elves from Imladris.

" _Why would they be searching in someone else's back yard?"_

Night sniffed. She was still pissed that I told on her. " _Because Elrond needs your help."_

" _Why?"_

" _The Dwarves are gone. He wants you to bring them back."_

" _I am not a bounty hunter."_

" _Nope."_ She laughed lightly.

I huffed. The Elves had long since passed us by. "Elrond wants me as a bounty hunter."

"To get the dwarves?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

"No kidding. However, we are going to Bree and wait this thing out."

Leo waved his hand. "Wait…hold on a second. Dragons are known for knowing a lot of stuff. What if…what if Smaug knows a way for us to get home?"

I stared at him. "You're insane."

He shot me a cross look. "Percy, we don't have much else to go on!"

I growled. "If you want to bargain with a _live,_ _fire-breathing dragon,_ then BE MY GUEST!"

Leo winced. "Well…I was uh…thinking that Festus…"

"Smaug would melt Festus to scrap metal."

"You're right. Um…maybe you could charm the savage beast?"

"That's Bilbo's job."

"Before they get there."

"Smaug would be awake. It would change the whole plotline. Might even get Bilbo killed. The ring would fall into the halls of Durin."

"Dammit."

I nodded. "No. We have to have another way…" I frowned slightly and sighed. "There's got to be a way…"

Leo looked a little sick. "Leo?"

"He would know."

"Gandalf?"

"Maybe him, but Sauron would know."

I shook my head. "No. He…" I straightened. "Wants me…" I blinked in surprise as a thought came to me.

Leo jerked. "Percy, NO! Annabeth would kill me if I let you give yourself over as a bargaining chip."

"Leo, you couldn't stop me if I really wanted to do this."

"Sure I could."

I huffed a laugh. "Leo, not even all the brats of the Big Three working together could stop me. Not even a minor god. Not even Zeus himself could stop me from doing something I _really_ wanted to do."

Leo stared at me and then sighed. "Right…"

I turned and looked into the river we were camping beside. "Whatever, Sauron would be our last plan. Last ditch plan. I think we should stop by Elrond's house. He's suppose to be wise and crap. He'll show us who to go to if he can't or won't help us."

Leo nodded hesitantly.

 **Two weeks later, Percy's POV**

Lord Elrond stared at us with something akin to shock. He looked at Leo and then he looked at me. "You are children of the Valar?"

Leo nodded. I sighed. "My father is Ulmo. Leo's is Aulë." Leo nodded.

Elrond stared at us and then stood up slowly. He backed away from the table and then bent low and bowed to us. Leo and I both stiffened.

"You…really don't have to do that."

Elrond looked at Leo and then smiled. "You are the children of beings who can be described as gods. Lindir! Get these young men clothes fit for their status!"

The servant bowed to his lord and then to us and left. I gave Leo an uneasy look. Elrond stared at us closely. "It makes sense. But, why are you here?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Not by our choice. We were taken from our home and brought here. We don't know by who or why."

A blonde Elf moved silently forward. "My lord, Lindir said that you would wish to see me."

Elrond smiled slightly. "He is a psychic. Yes. My lords, this is Glorfindel."

I stood up and bowed to the Elf. "The Valar have not told us much of the past. They prefer to focus on the future; however, even we know of the Elf who came back from the dead. It is an honor. I am Percy, and this is my companion, Leo." Leo stood up too and nodded to the Elf.

Glorfindel looked at Elrond for an explanation. Elrond explained quickly. His eyes widened. "The stars of Varda!" He looked at me and then nodded. "It makes sense. I can feel the power of the ocean coming from you. And the power of fire surging through you." He nodded to Leo. Leo shuffled slightly on his feet.

Elrond rubbed his chin slightly with his fingers. "You would obviously wish to go home… It is possible that Círdan would be willing to make you a special boat that will take you to the West." He smiled at me. "Círdan is our own shipwright. He has made all our boats that take us to the land of the Valar."

I beamed at the Elf Lord. "Thank you! We are in your debt. There are a few things that I must tend to, and our entire party must be gathered, after that we can depart."

Elrond bowed to me again. "You carry the spirit of the Sea with you. Your eyes lit up when I mentioned a ship." I blushed lightly. Leo chuckled.

Snickering quietly, Glorfindel rubbed his mouth lightly and coughed. Standing, he nodded to Elrond. "I will write Lord Círdan a letter concerning this task. Excuse me." He bowed to us all and left.

I was used to being bowed to and didn't think anything of it. Leo, however, was extremely uncomfortable with it. I could tell. I chuckled. "We are all treated with equality at home." Elrond nodded.

"I can understand." He looked at me closely. "Was there something else you wished to say?"

I nodded. "Dol Guldur is being occupied."

Elrond stiffened and stared at me. "The Witch King…"

I shook my head and stood up. I turned and stared at the setting sun. Turning back to face him, I leaned on the table. "Sauron is back, Lord Elrond. Annatar. Mairon. He goes by many names. He is the Necromancer in the woods. He was the one who captured my friend, the son of Mandos. Sauron tried to seduce my friend, Nico, and myself. He is active." I straightened up and growled. "And he has something of mine. Something very powerful." I shook my head. "I can perform magic, my lord. I made a weapon in order to help me in my fight against him. However, he stole it from me. I want it back. If he somehow unravels the magic I used to make it…" I shook my head. "His power will triple."

Elrond jumped up and gaped at me. I sighed. "This is why the Valar do not interfere. Something will always make things worse. I made this mess. I will see it fixed. However, I must return to Dol Guldur. That's why I need you to have some of your men escort Leo back to Bree where everyone else is. I want my friends taken to the Grey Havens. I want them to be kept safe."

Leo snorted. "Thalia, Clarisse, and Annabeth are going to love you for this, Perce."

I rolled my eyes. "It can't be helped. I can't allow Sauron to know my weakness. I can't let him see Annabeth. If he takes her, then I'm done. Game Over. He'll get us both." Leo's face went pale.

Elrond was nodding quickly. "I will personally make sure that they remain safe."

I nodded to him and smiled. "I thank you, my friend." Leo huffed and waited until Elrond was gone to see the traveling preparations done.

"Don't you think you're biting off more than you can chew?"

I shrugged. "I don't have any other choice."

"And what was this thing? Going to Valinor? That ain't what we want." Leo crossed his arms.

I sighed. "It's the second best thing. We are children of the gods. They will know this. We are not completely mortal. They will help us. I'm sure."

"And if they refuse?"

I shrugged again. "Then they will regret it." I turned and stared at Leo. "Ouranos and Night can form physical bodies through me. I am their conduit."

Leo blinked and then sighed. "Any more surprises?"

I smirked. "When I do become a deity, I cannot become an Olympian."

He frowned and then made a noise of understanding. "You're a Universal. Not a god!"

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah." With a sigh, I collapsed back into my chair and rubbed my face with my hands. "Shit. I just want to go home."

Leo nodded sadly. "Me too." He stared at me. "Percy, could you ask Night or Ouranos if time works the same here as there?"

I jerked upright. "Shit! Of course!"

' _Night! Listen to me! Please! How does the time work?'_

' _A day for a day. You have been gone for five months.'_

' _What do the gods know?'_

' _Nothing. They think you are still on Earth. Poseidon is growing frantic. All the gods are panicking.'_

I reported this to Leo. He nodded. "They should panic. We're a precious commodity after all."

I snorted and shook my head. "Leo, you're a crazy guy."

He smirked.

 **Sooo…..bad news. The chapters that I had previously written are gone. My computer decided to die on me. I won't be updating until I can stop crying and start writing again… Have patience with me, please, as I try and re-write not just this story but ten others that I lost as well.**

 **I feel like I've been sucker punched.**

 **Thanks for all you guys' wonderful comments. I hope that you can enjoy these Prince Universe stories until I can finish it up. I have great (and evil) plans for Percy and Sauron and the gang, so hang tight. I'm sorry about the delay.**

 **Ink...**


End file.
